Austin&Ally Meet One Direction
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: What happens when Ally and her father have to host her cousin while her parents are in England? And when Austin is offered to collaborate with the biggest boy band known as One Direction? Auslly,NiallXOC. Louis came up to Niall and smacked his face. "Bloody hell Lou? Why'd you slap me?" Niall cried. "Actually I bitch slapped you and you need to get a goddanm hold of yourself!"
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! Wahoo! I hope you guys like, I've been working on just this chapter for a week, making sure it's good. It combines two of my favorite things, A&A and 1D! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or 1D, also I don't own 1D's 'comments' such CARROTS and Bradford Bad Boy. **

It was a normal day in Sonic Boom. The birds were chirping, things were breaking (thank you Austin and Dez), and the sun was shining.

Ally Dawson was in the Sonic Boom working as usual. She was ringing up customers at the register, helping customers and of course working on Austin Moon's new song.

But what was different about this day was that it would change her life forever.

"Austin, Dez, can you PLEASE help me out? I've been working all day! I need a break," Ally gasped.

Austin sighed loudly jumping off the counter, "Fine, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I would like you and Dez to watch the store so I can finish your new song." she said.

"Sounds easy enough. Where's Trish, I haven't seen her all day?" he asked getting off topic.

"She got fired for her job at around ten and its noon now so she either just got a new job or she is doing something for you."

"Guess what famous boy band I got to collaborate with Austin?" Trish screamed bursting into the store.

"The Script?" Ally asked.

"The who?" she asked.

"The Script, they're Irish and they are AMAZING." she explained.

"No, they are European though." she said throwing her dark brown hair back behind her head.

"What country are they from? Italy? Grease? Mexico?" Dez asked.

Trish stared him down, "Mexico is on this continent you idiot!"

"No I think you're wrong." he said putting his hand to his chin as if he was thinking.

Ally automatically face palmed.

"Anyway they are from England and Ireland." Trish explained.

Austin eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You okay over there Austin?" Ally asked.

"No. Do you know who's she talking about cause I do?"

"No I don't even have a clue," Ally said, she knew she should know but for some strange reason her mind went blank.

"Man Ally you really must under a rock! She is talking about One Direction!" Austin practically squealed.

Ally cocked her head to the side, "Is that the group that sings that song about being beautiful and not knowing it?" she asked.

Austin face palmed. Ally must live under a rock, it's the only explanation.

"You are a shame to the human race," Austin said in a monotone voice.

"No I'm not! If anything I'm one of those cool kids who don't care about big boy bands." Ally said crossing her arms trying to look 'cool'.

"Ally?" Trish asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please stop and don't ever do that again." She replied.

"Ok," Ally answered quickly as she dropped her head.

"So when is One Direction coming?" Austin asked Trish.

"Well, they have a concert in two days at the hockey arena and their opening act dropped out, so they need a new one, Austin would you be interested?" Trish asked.

"Do you really need an answer to that question?" Austin asked.

"Yes I do. Do you or do you not want to be their opening act?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Of course I do!" Austin practically squeaked.

"Also the collaboration, they want to meet you before the show in two days to start working on ideas, their manager had said Niall had written some songs but they are not made to fit for six voices only five, so Niall would like to work with Ally to make either one of his songs work or possibly write a new song." Trish explained.

"Wait hold on, I can't work with this Nile guy-"

"It pronounced Niall not Nile, geez Ally!" Austin cut her off.

"Sorry Niall guy because my cousin is coming remember I told everyone? Her parents have to go to England for these things called the Olympics and she isn't allowed to go? Does anybody remember?" she asked.  
Dez, Trish and Austin all shook their heads no.

Then Trish piped in, "Is it the annoying one or the funny one who's our age?"

"The funny one, Tara."

"Wait hold on your saying Miss Ally I Live Under A Rock Dawson actually has somebody in her family who has a sense of humor?" Dez asked.

Ally glared daggers at him.

"Man Austin why'd you say that?" Dez asked trying to put his mistake on Austin.

Austin looked at him with an expression that read, 'Are you serious?'

"Hey man I'm just trying to stay alive, she may be small but Ally is one scary person." Dez said to Austin.

"So when are these British guys coming?" Ally asked.

"Correction, four British and one Irish guy," Dez corrected.

"Don't push me Dez, you're already in 'La casa de perro'**(1)**" Ally glared.

"To answer your question, they should be here within 5 minutes. When is Tara coming?"

"Tonight. Around sevenish." Ally replied.

"She still play basketball?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, she told me that over this past winter she was playing on three teams. A town league, a travel team and she played for her high school team." Ally explained.

"Somebody must've been a busy bee," Austin commented.

"Did I mention that she also kept up a 97 overall average in school?" Ally asked.

"Ooh, my kind of woman, smart and athletic." Austin said.

"Oh please! Any person of the feminine gender is your type!" Trisha commented.

"Whatever, Austin, Dez, be nice and don't scare Tara too much." Ally instructed.

The gang talked for a little while longer when a man in about his early 30s walked into the store.

"Hi welcome to Sonic Boom, do need any assistance with finding anything today?" Ally asked.  
Austin squealed.

Ignoring Austin the man continued, "Yes my name is..."

"PAUL!" Austin screamed.

The man looked stunned and said, "Yes and I manage the band One Direction, are you Ally Dawson and is that Austin Moon?" he asked.

"Yes I'm Ally and that is Austin. It's nice to meet you Paul." Ally said smiling.

"Is One Direction actually here?" Trisha asked.

"And who are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm Trish, I am Austin Moon's manager." she explained.

"Oh, your the one I was talking to on the phone?" Paul asked.

"That would be me." she said.

"And I'm Dez, I film and direct all of Austin's videos. Whether it's video diaries, or music videos, I'm the man." Dez announced.

"Oh please, your not even a man!" Trish commented.

"So not true! I found my first chest hair the other day!" Dez said.

"Ew! I don't need to know that!" Trish said.

"Yes you do it proves I am in fact not a boy but a man." Dez said.  
Everyone had a puzzled look an their face.

"Anyway, Paul, are they here?" Trish asked again.

"Yes, they were right behind me, it seems Niall probably went to the food court, Louis probably went with him to look for pigeons, Harry and Liam most likely went to the pet shop, Harry to look at cats and Liam to look at turtles. And Zayn could have went anywhere." Paul explained.

"Wouldn't people notice them and bombard them with questions and pictures and stuff like that?" Ally asked.

"Depends, if you have a good eye or not. Nobody would be looking for them here. Also it's amazing what a pair of sunglasses, a cap and a Miami T-shirt can do." he said.

"Paul, sorry to correct you but it's not 'amazing' it's amaZAYN." Austin corrected.  
Paul looked puzzled, apparently only fan girls did that, well then again this is Austin Moon, you have to expect the unexpected.  
They chatted for awhile longer then a customer knocked over an instrument and Ally sighed as she walked over and started to clean the floor from a fallen clarinet that had lost some pads.

As Ally was finishing cleaning up somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

They asked, "Hi, do you know where I can get an order of Chili Chips?"

Ally turned around. He talked in a higher voice then Austin but not as high as Dez when he screamed. His voice was American although Ally had a feeling that wasn't his true voice.

He whore a red baseball hat that was on backwards, dark sunglasses, a white Hollister T-shirt and red skinny jeans to match his hat, and he wore tannish, greenish Toms. His chocolate brown hair stuck out slightly on the sides of his hat.

"Chili Chips?" Ally asked. She'd been asked many different things but nothing like that, she was certain he wasn't American.

"Er, yes." he replied, giving her a toothy grin.

"Sorry, I've never heard of those. And you can take off your glasses, I mean really, we're inside with tons of lights, there is no need for them." she said.

That was one of the things Ally hated the most, people who thought they were cool because they wear their sunglasses inside.

The boy took of his sunglasses and folded them and placed them on the collar of his shirt.

He had green-gray eyes that were beautiful.

"Better?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Much." Ally said dryly.

"Look, I don't need you being all rude I'm just looking for Ally Dawson and Austin Moon." he said, his fake American accent was slipping away.

Ally pointed to her name tag which read 'Ally Dawson'.

"How did I miss that?" he asked himself. His fake American accent was gone.

He was British for sure.

"Your fake accent is gone."

"Fuc-gecake! Yep that's what I said fudgecake." he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Louis Tomlinson." he said.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" she asked.

"I'm in One Direction, I'm collaborating with you..." he trailed off.

Ally gasped, "Right sorry! Forgot I have a tendency to do that!"

He laughed, only like he wanted to run and like he was scared. And really who could blame him, Ally was a little nutty.

"Well, Paul is over there talking to my friends and warning, the blond that's Austin and he is going to squeal when he sees you." Ally said.

Louis looked puzzled but shrugged it off and went over to Paul.

Three seconds later, "OH MY CARROT!"  
Austin.

Ally couldn't help but stifle a laugh, Austin was way too cute.  
Wait, what?

Ally shook off that odd feeling and noticed a costumer looking at the display of guitars and was going to go and ask if he needed any help.

"Hi welcome to Sonic Boom, do you need help with finding anything today?" Ally asked as she approached the customer.

He spun around quickly.

The boy wore red and white hat, a plain old white T-shirt, old worn out blue jeans and white Vans. He had on black sunglasses, they were so dark you couldn't even see a trace of his eyes behind them. His bleach blond hair stuck out on the sides of the hat.

He sighed, "No, I'm just looking." he had an odd voice it was Irish?

Ally looked at the guitars then back to the boy, "You play?"

"Yeah, I learned when I was younger and drifted from it, but now it's one of the biggest parts of my life." he explained.

"Cool, I play too. Music in general is my life, I don't think I could survive without it." Ally said.

"Cool." he said.

"If you need anything I'll be over there, just call my name." Ally said walking away.

The boy followed her.

"Sir, do you need something?" Ally asked again.

That Louis guy started to crack up.

"No, I just wanted be with Paul and Louis." he said casually.

"You're in One Direction?" Ally asked.

"Oh my gosh! Ally are you blind? That's Niall Horan!" Austin squealed.

He really needed to stop doing that.

"I'm guessing you're a fan?" Niall asked Austin.

Austin shook his head no.

"I'm not a fan, I'm a Directioner." he stated.

Niall and Louis smiled.

"Where are they all?" Paul asked to nobody in particular.

"Bradford bad boy in the house yo!" Louis said looking at the front doors.

"I thought you weren't going to say that anymore!" said an unfamiliar voice.

The voice was British so Ally assumed he was in One Direction as well.

The boy had black hair that she couldn't quite describe, it was beautiful. He had on expensive looking sunglasses; he had on a white T-shirt with a tan sweater over it. Why he needed the sweater Ally didn't know. He also had on black boot cut jeans and Converse.

"Zayn, where have you been?" Paul asked the boy.

"I don't quite know, I was just walking around then I saw you and Louie so I came in." Zayn said.

"Any idea where the other lads are?" Niall asked.

"The pet shop, I would guess. Although I haven't actually seen a pet shop or them," Zayn explained.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed, and remember to review the button is located conveniently at the bottom of the screen! CLICK IT!**

**(1) In case you don't know Spanish, that's supposed to mean 'in the dog house' the exact translation is 'in the house of the dog'.**

**I don't know when we will meet Ally's cousin Tara, maybe next chapter?**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the Ice

**Don't forget to leave a review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or 1D!**

"Any idea where the other lads are?" Niall asked.

"The pet shop, I would guess. Although I haven't actually seen a pet shop or them," Zayn explained.

"No there is a pet shop I've had a job there 3.67 times." Trish said.

"How do you get a job 3.67 times?" Louis asked.

"Well..."

"Trish isn't very good with her work ethnic, the only job she can actually hold down is being Austin's manager," Ally explained cutting Trish off.

"The pet shop is three store fronts down from here, when you exit the store make a right and it should be right there." Austin explained.

"You boys stay here, I'll go get Harry and Liam." Paul instructed.

Paul then left Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Louis, Niall and Zayn standing there in the store in an awkward silence.

"So Tara's coming soon right?" Trish asked trying to break the silence.

"My dad should be leaving soon to go pick her up from the airport." Ally explained.

"Where does Tara live?" Austin asked.

"San Jose."

"Who is this Tara you all are talking about?" Niall asked.

"My cousin, she's 17 almost 18, she coming to live with my father and I while her parents are away on business. They work for American Teams at the Olympics." Ally explained.

"I thought you said she was younger like our age?" Austin asked.

"No, she sounds young though, she likes to have a laugh and she doesn't mind growing up she just doesn't mind being slightly immature to enjoy life." Ally said.

"That sounds a lot like Louie here." Zayn said patting Louis on the back.

"Don't even think about it Zayn, I have a beautiful girlfriend." Louis said happily.

"Oh on about Eleanor again? What about us Lou? Larry Stylinson?" asked this boy who came into the store with Paul and another boy.

The boy that was yelling at Louis had messy curly brown hair that was slightly hidden because of a beanie that was on his head. He had on a white T-shirt that was mostly covered by a gray Jack Wills hoodie. He also had on black skinny jeans and white/cream colored Converse.

The other boy who entered the store wore a gray T-shirt, dark blue jeans, white high-top sneakers and dark sunglasses that he was now taking off his head.

Ally hadn't noticed that Louis and that other boy were now hugging each other tightly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Bromance," Niall said simply.

Ally nodded showing that she understood.

"Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, these two lads are Harry Styles and Liam Payne," Paul announced motioning to the two newcomers.

Austin had on one of the biggest smiles, he couldn't believe that he was meeting five people who he looked up to, never mind the fact that he actually got to work with them.

He wasn't happy, he was ecstatic.

The big group talked for a little while longer when Paul brought up the subject of songwriting.

"Yes, Ally do you have anything in mind for you and Niall to work on for the collaboration?" Paul asked.

"Um I always have some songs up my sleeve but they all are for one single voice whether it's mine or Austin's. I don't have a song for six voices. But I'm sure I could revise or possibly write a whole new song." Ally said.

"Challenge accepted, Ally where do you work on your songs?" Niall asked, jumping off the counter that he was sitting on.

"Up in our practice room." Ally sad pointing up the stairs.

"Our?" Louis asked.

"Austin's and mine. It used to be just mine but then Austin and I became partners and then it became our practice room, we share it." Ally explained.

"That makes sense, I mean you guys are best friends and all," Dez said.

Everyone gave him a creeped out look as if something was wrong with him.

"What? Do I have that starfish on my face again?"

Ally face palmed.

"So Ally, why don't you show me this practice room of yours, and Austin and Trish could show Paul and the rest of the lads everything else?" Niall asked.

"Yeah sure." Ally said, "Follow me."

Niall did as told, there was something that intrigued Niall about Miami, whether it was Disney World, the great food, the people or that he was meeting Austin and Ally he did not know. But he would soon.

Ally and Niall walked through the blue-green door to reveal the practice room.

Niall was simply amazed. The room was an over the top practice room! Back in Europe nobody had practice rooms like this, all Niall had as a child was his bedroom. He then wondered if all American practice rooms where like this one.

There were three things that caught Niall's eye. The beautiful black piano, the refrigerator, and the small table with recording supplies such as microphones, blank CD's, as well as a small sound board.

"Do you make records in here?" Niall asked pointing to the miniature recording studio.

"No, not really, sometimes we might need to record something or Dez might need to edit a music video or we might need to record Austin's voice for one but other than that the only one who uses it is me, but nobody ever hears those," Ally explained.

"So you do sing?" he asked.

"Yeah but I have horrible stage fright. I could never go up on stage, I'd just embarrass myself." she said with a sigh.

"Anyway do you have any ideas for a song?" Niall asked placing a hand on the marvelous black baby grand.

"Well like I said I have something for one voice not six."

"So? Back when we were on the X Factor we did so many song that was by one artist and made it work with all five of ours, for example Torn, which was originally by Natalie Imbruglia. Another would be, Rihanna's Only Girl In The World." he explained.

"Yeah but you guys just changed little things and plus you had professional help, I'm 16!" Ally exclaimed.

"You write Austin Moon's songs, you might not think so but you are indeed a professional writer, you have no help. Me? I can write a good song, but the label always changes something to make it sound more 'One Direction-y'." Niall said.

"Really? They changed your songs?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't very happy about it but whatever right?" he asked himself.

Ally shook her head, "Niall do the other boys know? How about Paul?"

"The other lads don't know but Paul does and he wasn't very happy when he found out, I had told him just after we finished recording so there was nothing he could do except tell the label that he didn't want to find out it happened again." Niall explained with a sigh.

Ally once again shook her head no, "Niall they can't just change your songs-"

"They can do whatever they want! They practically own us, saying do this do that, Louie be more mature, Niall stop laughing, Harry don't date this girl, Zayn stop getting tattoos, Liam stop doing twitcams. They don't understand that we're just being ourselves, it's not like Lou doesn't take the job seriously, not like I don't try to contain my laughter. Not like Harry goes through a different girl everyday of the week. He's a very loyal boyfriend from my understanding. It's not like Zayn gets a tattoo everyday of the week. They just don't understand us as a whole." Niall explained cutting Ally off. His voice was harsh at first, cutting like knives, then it gradually lightened up like he wanted to break.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Ally said.

"Don't be, so back to that song?" he asked.

"Right, so let me see what I have in my songbook." Ally said pulling out her trusty leather bond book.

Niall outstretched a hand to grab it and Ally smacked it away.

"Never. Touch. My. Book." she said simply.

"Got it."

Ally flipped through a few pages then found one she was working on a few days ago, she was t planning on having Austin sing it but she thought it would be a nice 'ice-breaker'.

She sang:

_"I don't know what to do without you anymore. All I'm seeing is a blurry ray of darkness that never seems to end. But eventually I'll see that ray of sunshine and know you're there!_

_I don't know what to do no more. These days are like a never ending war._

_I don't know when you're coming but ever since you left I feel like this rain of darkness has been coming over me in this life. Ooh-oh-oh-ooh-wa-ooh. Ooh-oh-oh-ooh-wa-ooh._

_Why can't you see this different side of me, I've been exposing it to you and only you. But it seems you've lost the memo. All I'm waiting for is that ray of sunshine to realize that..._

_I don't know what to do no more. These days are like a never ending war._

_I don't know when you're coming but ever since you left I feel like this rain of darkness has been coming over me in this life. Ooh-oh-oh-ooh-wa-ooh. Ooh-oh-oh-ooh-wa-ooh._

_I don't know what to do no more. These days are like a never ending war._

_I don't know when you're coming but ever since you left I feel like this rain of darkness has been coming over me in this life. Ooh-oh-oh-ooh-wa-ooh. Ooh-oh-oh-ooh-wa-ooh._

_Come in over me in this life_

_I don't know what to do without you anymore. All I'm seeing is a blurry ray of darkness that never seems to end."_ **(1)**

Niall started to clap. Ally blushed.

"I think we found a keeper." Niall said.

"What? No Niall the song is made for only one voice and it's not long enough for the six voices. It wasn't meant for the collaboration." Ally said hastily.

"Then why'd you sing it?" he asked.

Ally was at a loss, she didn't know Niall that well, she had only just met him, and she didn't want to tell him one of her deepest secrets, one that not even Trish knew, the only other thing that knew was her songbook and Ally planned on keeping it that way.

**So that's the chapter! Don't forget to send a review positives and negatives are both welcomed!**

**(1) I wrote that song. I think it's okay, tell me what you think. It's supposed to be a nice long sounding piece with small accelerando in the chorus'. I don't quite remember when I wrote it I think I was on the bus and it was after I got pissed off at a boy, yes a boy. Hence the second verse. I could always picture Daughtry singing this, I have no idea why.**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	3. Chapter 3: A Walk in The Mall

**HEYY! I'm back! Sorry for not updating, I've been busy and MY LAPTOP ISNT SPAZZING ANYMORE! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or 1D. *sighs***

"What? No Niall the song is made for only one voice and it's not long enough for the six voices. It wasn't meant for the collaboration." Ally said hastily.

"Then why'd you sing it?" he asked.

Ally was at a loss, she didn't know Niall that well, she had only just met him, and she didn't want to tell him one of her deepest secrets, one that not even Trish knew, the only other thing that knew was her songbook and Ally planned on keeping it that way.

"Well?" Niall asked.

Ally stuttered, "To break the ice?" it came out more of a question rather than a statement.

"Oh okay," Niall replied.

He knew she was lying, end of story, she was easy to read, but the thing she was hiding she had practice at covering it up, and was frankly quite good at it. Niall knew he would find out, he had to.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A **

"So obviously this is Sonic Boom, Ally and her dad, Lester own it. Lester is a bit off you wouldn't expect him to be into music as much as he really is. And Ally well she is one heck of a girl, she can write a great song and she's a fantastic singer. The only thing that stood in her way was her stage fright, but that's changed now she has me, and I couldn't be happier to have her." Austin explained to Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn, Paul as well as Trish and Dez both of which already knew that.

Ally and Niall had just went upstairs to do a little collaboration work.

"So you and Ally are dating then?" Louis asked.

Austin's jaw dropped, "No! We're best friends nothing more nothing less," he explained.

"Mhhm." Louis mumbled obviously not satisfied with answer Austin had provided.

Austin rolled his eyes, "Okay let's go to the food court."

Austin led the way out of the store and to the food court where the group of eight sat down.

Austin pointed out the great places to eat like, Suzy's Soups, and Pirate Franks.

Then Harry asked about that very famous cart.

"Austin, what is that cart doing in the food court? It looks like it has stuff for mobile phones." Harry asked, pronouncing 'mobile', 'mob-eye-le'. Austin found that awesome.

"Oh. That's the cell phone accessory cart. And the guy that is standing there is Ally's ex-boyfriend. He broke her little heart that gave so much to him." Austin finished off that last part with a disgusted look on his face.

"So I'm guessing from that you don't like him very much?" Liam asked.

"When Ally called me at 11 at night sobbing though the phone I went straight over to his house and punched him so hard I broke his nose in the process." he said.

"Oh yeah I remember that! Dallas walked around with tape on his nose for a month!" Trish said laughing.

"Yeah and now he doesn't come ten feet within Ally or Austin for that matter," Dez added.

"You really must care about Ally then?" Louis asked.

"Yeah she's my best friend besides Dez, and I just don't like seeing her hurt. She's so fragile. I don't want anyone to touch her and then break her." Austin explained.

"Good metaphor mate!" Zayn complimented.

"Oh my carrots Zayn Malik, _THE_ Zayn Malik just called me mate! Best day ever!" Austin fangirled.

The four fifths of One Direction all scooted their chairs slightly away from Austin in unison.

Austin however didn't notice.

"Well every girl needs someone besides her father in her life that will protect her whether it's a brother, boyfriend or in this case best friend." Harry said.

"Or in Harry and Louis' case each other," Liam commented.

"Haha very funny mate, but just so you know we are both very happy." Louis replied.

"I believe we should start heading back to Sonic Boom now, I think some girls are starting to become suspicious of you guys, I don't want your covers blown." Paul said.

"I think he's right lads, let's get going." Zayn said standing up.

They all followed Zayn's example and stood, slowly but surely making their way back to the store.

** 1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D**

Niall and Ally had finished up talking about what they both wanted in the song.

They wanted Liam or Harry to start the first verse with Zayn coming in soon after then they would switch to Liam or Harry depending on which one had started the song. Then Austin would come in and start the chorus. He would sing by himself. Then Louis would come in and start the second verse. Austin would soon replace him then Niall would replace Austin. All six voices would then sing the second chorus together.

It sounded like a solid plan now all they needed was the right song.

Ally felted a buzz in her skirt pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

New text from:

**Dad:**

**Hey honey! Tara's flight was a little late so we will be home in about an hour instead of fifteen minutes, if you don't mind can u run home and start cooking dinner? Love u xxx**

"Something wrong?" Niall inquired.

"No, but I have to go."

"Why?" he asked

"Because my cousins flight was a little bit later than expected and now my dad cant cook dinner so I have to go home and cook dinner." Ally explained getting up from the piano bench.

Niall stood too and followed Ally downstairs where the others were just walking in.

"Hey Ally-Cat where are you going?" Austin asked seeing Ally walking to the door with her coat.

"Tara's flight got in late so I have to run home and cook dinner, do mind locking up?" she asked.

"Yeah I do because you know I'm an awesome chef and I can help you." Austin said.

"I'm not in the mood Austin, just lock up for me, okay?" she said.

"Fine I'll be over your house in about ten minutes to help!" Austin said.

Ally glared at him.

"Oh Harry here is an amazing cook! He makes most of the meals when we're at home in our flat in London." Louis said.

"Yeah I could help then maybe the lads and I could stay over for super?" Harry asked.

Ally groaned, "Fine!"

"Oh can we come too?" Trish asked motioning to Dez and herself.

"Heck no, I don't want you to destroy my house!" Ally said disgusted.

"And you actually think these boys will be neat?" Paul asked.

"Oh come on Paul, you know our policy: first time you're over someone's house you be polite and neat, the second time there is no reason not to be messy and disgusting." Niall said.

"Well I don't have time, if you boys want to come, sure go right ahead, I just need to get home." Ally said running out of the store.

"So I say Austin locks up then we head over to Ally's?" Austin asked.

One Direction all nodded their heads.

"Paul, are you coming?" Liam asked.

"No, I'd rather not, just promise me you all will behave? That does include you two!" he said pointing to Harry and Louis.

They shook their heads yes.

"And Niall don't eat out their house like last time." Paul instructed.

"Hey the Queen did say eat as much you want, and I ate as much I wanted which happened to be most of the food in Buckingham Palace." Niall defended himself.

Austin laughed, "Dude! You ate most of the food in Buckingham Palace? Sweet!"

"Not only that he almost made a Nando's go out of business because they had no food left." Liam said shaking his head.

"Hey! I did pay for all of that food." Niall said.

"What's a Nando's?" Austin asked.

All of One Direction gasped at him, Niall brought his hands to his ears like there was a painful noise around him.

"Don't say that in front Niall, he might kill you. Nando's is his favorite restaurant." Paul explained.

Austin nodded symbolizing that he understood.

"Hey guys you ready to head over to Ally's?" Austin asked.

One Direction nodded their heads and followed Austin out of the store.

**Please review! It would make me a happy camper!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Tara

"Hey guys you ready to head over to Ally's?" Austin asked.

One Direction nodded their heads and followed Austin out of the store.

The walk over to Ally's house was interesting. Austin was asking multiple questions that didn't seem to make sense to One Direction.

"Stop asking us questions! Austin you're an awesome guy but you talk way to much!" Harry said with a small smile.

"Sorry I talk too much when I'm excited." Austin said with a slight smile.

"What are you excited about?" Liam asked.

"Multiple things actually. One is working with you guys and other is annoying Ally when she's stressed out. And the last one is having her cooking! She's an excellent cook." Austin explained.

"Really? That's cool. You guys sound really close, but you're such opposites. How are you best friends?" Niall asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I guess we just have the same interests when it comes to music and being opposites makes it a little harder, but it makes us better friends and better partners. It just...works." Austin explained as they rounded a corner.

"How much farther until we reach Ally's house?" Zayn asked Austin.

"One block. I live about ten blocks from Ally's house so it's pretty easy to meet up if one of us ever needs anything." he said grinning.

They all walked for a little while longer until they approached Ally's house.

It was a simple house really. It was white with black shutters and had concrete steps that led up to a big black door which had a little plaque that read, 'The Dawson's'.

"I'm just going out on a whim here by saying that this is Ally's home?" Harry asked.

"Yep, let's go in." Austin said rubbing his hands together evilly.

The group of six walked up to the house where Austin rang the door bell multiple times before there was an answer.

Ally answered the door unhappily.

"What?" she asked simply.

"Hi Ally we're good, thanks for asking!" Louis said sarcastically.

Ally glared daggers at Louis.

"We are going to help you cook! Well Lou and I will Liam, Zayn and Niall will set the table. Also they might have to hold Niall back from eating all of the food. And I guess Austin will do what he does." Harry explained with a cheeky smile on his face.

"What Austin does is always nothing. He just comes for the food." Ally said.

"So can we come in or not?" Liam asked.

"As long as you ALL behave!" Ally said standing to the side of her door to let the six boys pass.

They all cheered as they entered the house.

Ally thought it was easier with all the extra help, even if she did have to feed them.

Harry was cooking the pasta, while Louis cut up some vegetables; he seemed to want the carrots the most. And Ally was cooking the oil to go on top of the pasta. It was one of her best dishes.

Liam and Zayn were setting the table. Austin and Niall were in charge of drinks. It was a hard job especially for Austin, he had to keep Niall away from all of that food.

It was hard for Niall not to eat all the food. It was so tempting.

Soon the dinner was ready but Ally had talked to her cousin and they were five minutes away from the house.

The table was set up like this: Lester, Ally's dad was at one head of the table. On one side was Ally, Austin, Liam, and Zayn. On the other side was Tara, Niall, Louis and then Harry had the other head.

Soon Lester walked through the door with a suitcase which he immediately took upstairs. After he came in Tara came in.

She had long curly hair that went past her shoulders by about two inches hut it was pulled back in a athletic-like ponytail, she had blue pre-wrap in her hair. She had brown eyes that were full of life. She wore jean-shorts that came to just above her knee, a red San Jose Basketball T-shirt and black and white checkered Converse.

She was lugging in a big suitcase, a backpack and an over the shoulder bag that looked to be filled to capacity. She was having a hard time getting though the door and up the stairs.

That was when Niall jumped into action.

"'Ello there! Need some help?" he asked Tara.

"Do you mind? Uncle Lester didn't think that I would have a hard time and yet here I am."

"Nah, I don't mind. I'm Niall by the way." he said sticking out a hand to shake.

Tara took his hand smiling, "I'm Tara."

Niall swore that he felt electricity run up is hand and arm when his and Tara's hands connected.

They both stood there for awhile, just holding each other's hands not moving.

Suddenly Tara broke the gaze they shared and Niall took her suitcase, following her up the wooden stairs.

When they reached the landing Tara said, "I think I can handle it from here Niall, thank you for helping me."

Niall smiled widely, "It's always no problem, really."

Tara smirked and walked down the hallway, soon disappearing from Niall's sight.

He shook his head and walked back down the stairs to the dining room where there was three seats empty: Niall's, Tara's and Lester's.

"So mate, what went on up there hmm? Found a new lady friend?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis let out a laugh at Harry's tone and Niall stared him down.

"No I was just being a gentleman, something you lads will never be." Niall said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Oh, burn!" Austin chinned.

"You too Austin." Niall said.

"Now I believe it's my turn; oh burn!" Ally said laughing at Austin.

Niall leaned across the table and high-fived Ally.

"Yeah and we're the boys, says the one who still gives high-fives." Zayn said shaking his head.

"Would you rather we knuckle touch?" Niall asked.

"That sounds like a dirty dance move." Austin commented.

The whole table exploded with laughter at Austin's comment.

"You kids are so loud." Lester said as we walked into the room with Tara a few feet behind him.

Lester took his seat at the head and Tara took hers next to Niall.

"Funny seeing you again." Tara said as she sat down.

"Not really I was sitting here before you even walked through the front door." Niall said with a goofy grin.

Tara just chuckled to herself. He was too cute for his own good.

"Ally, sweetie, I'm so happy you made some friends but two things. Why are they all boys and why are they here?" Lester asked.

"Dad, don't worry. Trish is amazing she managed to get Austin to work with these five people. Dad, Tara, this is One Direction. One Direction, this is my dad Lester and my cousin Tara." Ally said.

"Okay, but why are they here?" he asked.

"That's a question for Austin." Ally replied.

"Austin?" Lester asked.

"We figured this would be a good bonding experience since we will be working together for the next couple of weeks." Austin explained.

"That is not what we figured at all!" Harry said with a slight laugh.

"Good one Haz!" Louis said as he slapped Harry on the back.

Austin turned to them both and glared. Then he sweetly turned to Lester and gave him an innocent smile.

"Whatever. Why don't you boys introduce yourselves?" Lester asked.

"Sure, my name is Liam James Payne I'm known as the sensible one of the group and I have a fear of spoons and I love Toy Story." Liam said with a smile.

"Dude, he said introduce yourself, not give your life story." Tara said making a point.

"Well, 'dude' I was making a good impression." Liam said.

"Whatever." Tara said.

"I'm Zayn Malik."

"That's a cool name." Lester said.

"Thank you." Zayn replied.

"I'm Harry Styles. And...like I have...like really curly hair."

"I think we can see that Haz." Niall said.

"Haz?" Lester asked.

"Yeah that's one of his nicknames. It's really Hazza but we sometimes shorten it to Haz." Liam explained.

"My name is Jennifer!" Louis exclaimed.

Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Austin all started laughing.

"That's not your real name is it? Cause if it was I would almost feel bad for you." Tara said with a smile.

"No it's not. My name is Louis Tomlinson. If you haven't noticed I'm kinda the funny one." Lou explained.

"Oh, I was thinking more of the immature one." Tara said.

"That too!" Louis said with a cheeky grin.

"Wow. Just wow." Tara said obviously not impressed.

"And last but not least. I'm Niall Horan."

"Niall's a leprechaun. That's why he's the shortest." Louis said laughing.

"Yeah, and Louis is so broke he can only afford shipmates clothing and he doesn't even own a boat." Niall retorted.

"Vas Happenin boys? Vas Happenin boys?" Zayn, Laim and Austin sang in unison.

"That wasn't creepy at all." Ally said giving off a scared laugh.

The dinner continued with Louis making some bad jokes. The whole time though Niall and Tara weren't paying attention. They were talking the whole time.

"Favorite bands?" Niall asked.

"Oh god. I love The Script. I like Gym Class Heroes. Big Time Rush is pretty good. I like Train too. The Fray is awesome too! I like 'Look After You' and 'Heartbeat' the best by them. Maroon 5 is really good and so is Coldplay. Okay don't make fun of me but, Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band. I like their music a lot. My parents are big fans and so I grew up listening to them." Tara said.

"You like The Script? I love them! What's your favorite song by them?" he asked.

"Um, 'If You Ever Come Back' or 'The Man Who Can't be Moved.'" Tara explained.

"I like those songs too! Although my personal favorite is 'We Cry.'" Niall explained.

"Awesome." Tara said.

"I was offended by the way." Niall said.

"Why?" Tara asked confused.

"One Direction isn't one of your favorite bands." Niall said.

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever heard any of your songs." Tara said honestly.

"That is going to change!" Niall said with a sinister grin.

"I don't like where this is going." Tara said.

"Don't worry it's practically fool-proof. Although you can never be too careful with these lads." Niall said.

Tara laughed.

"So back to music, favorite female artists?" Niall asked.

"Um, Cher Lloyd, she is very interesting. I like some of Lady Gaga's songs. Victoria Justice can really sing. I love Kelly Clarkson's new album! It's fantastic! And then of course those are just some of them." Tara replied.

"Of course you would know Cher and not us!" Niall said.

"You know Cher Lloyd?" Tara asked, jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Yeah she was on X-Factor me and the lads. She came in 4th place. We came in 3rd place." Niall explained.

"Oh I'm sorry you guys didn't win." Tara said.

"I'm not. I couldn't ask for a better life right now! The only downside is not being able to see your family as much or not being able to go out in public without being mobbed by 14 year old girls." Niall said like it was no big deal.

"Okay we've only been talking about my musical interests. What about you? Name some of your favorite solo artists." Tara asked.

"Justin Bieber, Michael Buble, Demi Lovato she's really nice too! Ed Sheeran, John Mayer for sure." Niall said.

"Awesome! I love Ed Sheeran!" Tara said.

"Favorite songs by Ed?" Niall asked.

"Oh 'The A Team' and 'Lego House' I'm in love with those songs." Tara said.

"You're a really cool girl, you know that? You treat like I'm human not some big pop star. I can be the real me. And I like that." Niall said out of the blue.

He had absolutely no idea where that came from but it was exactly how he felt around Tara, no fangirling over him or the other lads, just a nice conversation.

Tara was blushing slightly at Niall words, nobody has ever said something like that. That made her feel so special and important. She appreciated it.

"I treat you like a human because that's what you are. Everybody deserves someone in their lives who makes them feel like they aren't the only one. Someone who they can be absolutely their pure self. Even if they are big international pop stars." Tara said looking into these beautiful blue eyes that belonged to Niall.

"Yeah I get what you're saying." Niall said staring right back into what he thought of beautiful brown eyes.

"Niall! If you don't help us clean the table we'll call the paps and let them know exactly where you are!" Harry threatened.

Niall broke the gaze he and Tara shared and stood up.

"You guys wouldn't do that. Because then they know you're here too!" Niall said.

"Well played evil leprechaun." Louis said in a really bad Irish accent.

"You're really pathetic." Niall said as he walked into the kitchen with multiple plates in his hands.

It was later that night when Austin and Ally finally had a chance to talk. One Direction had left about an hour before, Tara had went upstairs to start unpacking and Lester went into his room to do who knows what.

"So you and Niall hit it off, yeah?" Austin asked as he and Ally sat down on the couch in Ally's living room.

"I guess, we're alike in a lot of ways. We already decided what we wanted in the new song but now we just have to write it, which might be hard." Ally explained.

"So then you are writing a new song then?" Austin asked.

"Yeah we decided that it would be so much simpler."

"Now onto a completely different subject. Was it just me or were Tara and Niall having some serious flirt action?" Austin asked.

Ally laughed, "I was thinking the same thing. Just not in those words."

**Well I hoped you enjoyed. Please don't hate on me for any mistakes, I had basketball camp today and one of my friends threw a weighted medicine ball at me and well now, I only have three fingers on my left hand. I think they're broken…**

**Anyway leave a review! Please?**

**Also check out my new story **_**'The Girl Who Nobody Knows'.**_** It's a 1D fanfic also but it's just 1D no A&A or anything.**

**Peace! **

**~BasketballGirl124**


	5. Chapter 5: They Changed Me

**Hey I'm back with chapter 5!**

**I realized that last chapter I didn't put up a disclaimer…oops! **

**Anyway this was probably a hard chapter to write. There seems to be a lack of humor, but you get to go inside the characters heads which I like. **

***Important!** The things the 1D boys accuse Niall of are 100% false! I know I don't actually know the boys, but I have stalked them enough to know that Niall Horan respects women and would never do the things they accuse him of in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: so for not doing this last chapter but I don't really care I was tired. But anyway I don't own A&A and or 1D. Also I don't own the few lyrics I put in from Ed Sheeran's **_**Lego House.**_

**Enjoy!**

"Now onto a completely different subject. Was it just me or was Tara and Niall having some serious flirt action?" Austin asked.

Ally laughed, "I was thinking the same thing. Just not in those words."

Tara was sprawled out on top of her bed in deep thought.

She was confused. She thought Niall was awesome, but did she really know anything about him or his life? Ally had said that he was a pop star; he probably treated her like any of his fans, if he even had any.

But something about him intrigued her. But Tara was at a loss for what exactly that was. It wasn't his adorable Irish accent. It wasn't his beautiful blonde hair, it wasn't his cute laugh. It wasn't his smile.

It was his personality, how he came off as a person.

How he had walked right up to her and asked if she needed help. How he had her captivated in their conversation. How he told his friends off. How he looked at Tara.

You could see it in his blue eyes, he cared about her. But at the same time he seemed so carefree, like nothing can touch him. How he had a slightly cocky personality.

And that's exactly what scared Tara the most.

"So Nialler, what were you and Miss Tara talking about all night long?" Harry asked as the lads settled into their hotel room couch.

"Does it matter?" Niall asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Liam exclaimed.

"We talked about music, happy?" Niall asked kind of pissed off.

"No, actually I'm not. I don't want you to use this one Niall. It could ruin this collaboration. And plus it's not healthy." Liam said. There's the daddy side to him.

"Not healthy to what?" Niall asked getting irritated.

"To fuck a different girl every night of the week!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't sleep with a different girl every night." Niall defended himself.

"No you don't but you use so many girls it's sort of disgusting. You get drunk find a girl, take her back to her place then sleep with her and walk off early in the morning never to see her ever again!" Zayn spoke up.

"That happened what? Once, twice? Come on boys, I'm not gonna use Tara, she's actually really cool. I can be completely me around her. I like that." Niall exasperated.

"I think he passed." Louis commented.

"Passed what?" Niall asked sitting forward.

"Our little test to see if you were actually going to treat Tara right. All of us like her. She's head strong and she seems to be perfect for our little Nialler." Louis explained as he ruffled Niall's blonde locks.

"I can't believe you guys!" Niall exclaimed, "You think after one night I'm going to ask her out."

"No we think you guys were going to get married and have little Nialler's and Tara's." Harry said with a goofy grin on his face.

"You people are sick!" Niall said standing up. He was really pissed off and he had no idea why.

"Niall wait!" Liam said, "You haven't been happy in a long time. You've been pretending that everything is alright but in reality it's not! You've changed Niall. You've went from fun happy go lucky, to serious. It's not you and we all know it. You've even changed your style man! Snapbacks and muscle shirts? That's not you! What happened?" the last part came out nothing more than a whisper.

"The fans. That's what. They expect things out of me. They expect me to be cool and full of swagger, to have perfectly straight teeth. And I don't have what they want so I had to change. People kept telling me I was ugly because of my teeth, or that I didn't deserve in the band because I didn't have enough swagger. God damn it people call me a fag because I bleach my hair. They tell me I'm fake." Niall yelled. By the end of his rant tears had begun to fall, staining his face. **(1)**

"Then those aren't real fans. You don't deserve that kind of shit Niall. You're amazing. You're the only one of us who can successfully play an instrument. Although Harry can play the kazoo wonderfully. You're the only one of us who can talk in Spanish well. You're Niall Horan. And Niall Horan doesn't need to change to fit anybody's standards." Liam practically yelled.

"You're just saying that because you had it all from the beginning. You all did. The nice teeth, the swagger. The female attention. I didn't. I needed to feel something other than the hate." Niall practically whispered. He then wiped his eyes from all of the tears he had shed.

"You don't see it do you? You're the only one of us who is different and that's not in a bad way. All of have at least one sister. Heck Louis has 4! You're the strongest Niall. Whether you know it or not." Liam said.

"I can't lift weights like you Liam." Niall whispered.

"Not that kind of strong. You're the one who is always farthest away from home. It beats us all up that we are away from our loved ones, but it's worse for you! When we are all at our flats in London, we can all take a car or a train to see our families. You have to take a friggin plane. If that's not being strong then what is Niall?" Liam asked.

Niall didn't reply. He just cried. He sat down on the couch and cried.

"Look buddy, Liam is right. You are so strong and you don't even know it. We want you to be happy. We know you like Tara. So do yourself and all if us a favor. Be you. Nobody else. If you want a relationship with this girl whether it's as friends or more than friends you need to be completely open with her. Show the real Niall Horan. Because that's the best one." Louis said lightly rubbing circles on Niall's back, trying to comfort him.

Soon the tears stopped and Niall stood up.

"I love you lads so much. Thank you." he said as he turned to go to his bedroom.

"Oh no you don't!" Zayn shouted as he ran up and wrapped Niall in a bear hug that the rest of the lads soon joined in on.

Soon the hug turned into a laughing fit that was started none other than the real Niall Horan.

Ally sat on her bed after Austin left thinking.

So was scribbling random lyrics onto her songbook page. None of them seemed to fit. _'If things go wrong we can knock it down.'_ was one of the lyrics on her page.

_'I'm outa sight, outa mind, I'll do it all for you in time, and out of all these things I've done...' _was another lyric.

Ally didn't quite know where these lyrics came from. She always wondered what made her keep going. Before she had Austin what made her keep going and making music?

'I guess the flame to be recognized never really burnt out.' she thought.

She thought it was true. That even after she had developed her stage fright she still wanted to be known in the music world.

Maybe it was just fate that made her keep going. Maybe fate wanted Austin to steal Ally's song.

Maybe there was a reason.

The next morning Tara woke up early. Today was a big day.

Today she was going to sign herself up for a small basketball league, to keep in shape while she was staying with her uncle and cousin. Then she would start her first day working at Sonic Boom.

Tara was excited. Besides school and basketball, music was Tara's life.

Tara actually played multiple instruments. She had played clarinet in elementary school and her first year of middle school. Then in the seventh grade she took up her favorite instrument, the Bass Clarinet. She was the only one in her high school who could successfully play a difficult piece on it. She had also picked up in multiple percussion instruments. Tara also knew how to play a little of the saxophone and trumpet. She had learned to play simple piano pieces nothing too difficult. Tara's current project, learning how to play the guitar.

She sucked at it. Or at least she thought. Tara had tried to teach herself it but came up with next to nothing.

Tara had driven herself over to the local recreation park to sign up for basketball.

When she walked into the sign up room she felt out of place.

She walked up to one of the people behind the desk and asked for a form.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked. The man was in at least his mid fifties, was chubby and short. He must be one of the coaches.

"No I'm not. I'm from San Jose, California. I must say much more humid here than in Cali. There it's just hot all day. No humidity at all." Tara said with a smile.

"Have you actually ever played basketball before miss?" he asked.

Tara was taken aback. "Of course. I have been on my middle and high school team for a total of five years. I'm going to be a senior in the fall and I expect to be going to college on a basketball scholarship." she explained.

"What position do you play?" he asked.

"My coach always told me that to be a good basketball player, you have to be able to play all positions. He said that you need to be able to handle the ball, work inside the paint, and be able to shoot from outside. He said the only thing I shouldn't be able to do is dunk. Although I can touch the rim if I get enough momentum." Tara explained.

"You didn't answer my question." the man said simply. He looked bored.

"All of them. But mostly foul line on offense and low block in a zone defense." Tara said quickly.

"Alright. All I need is your form Miss." the man said.

Tara handed the man her form.

"Well, Miss Dawson, welcome to the league. I'm Ted Davis, one of the coaches. You will receive a phone call tomorrow after the daft is finished." Ted explained.

"Okay. Thank you!" Tara said with a smile as she left the recreation building.

When she was in her car she let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully she wasn't on that guy's team.

Soon she was at Sonic Boom with Ally and Austin.

The store was completely empty except for the three youngsters.

"Does this store ever have any customers?" Tara asked.

"Wait until rush hour; you won't be able to leave." Ally smirked.

"I'm bored!" Tara exasperated.

"Well, miss I think I can solve your problem." said a new voice.

Tara turned around to see none other than Niall coming her way.

**Ohhh, haha slight cliff hanger! Well, enjoy the rest of your day, or night, depends on where you live and what time you read this at!**

**(1) Its true it breaks my heart when I see hate, whether it's towards Niall or any of the other boys. I have seen a change in personality and I have to say the fans have indeed changed not just Niall but the entire band. **

**REVIEW! Please?**

**Also check out my 1D story! It's on here but I'm thinking of deleting it and putting it on onedirectionfanfiction .net (take out the spaces). I don't know what I'm doing yet, so review and tell me what you think I should do!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	6. Chapter 6: FriendZoned

**Hey so I haven't updated in almost one month. I feel horrible about that.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Just remember I want to hear what you want in the story not just that its great or horrible or whatever. Tell me what you want in it. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction or Austin and Ally.**

"I'm bored!" Tara exasperated.

"Well miss I think I can solve your problem." said a new voice.

Tara turned around to see none other than Niall coming her way.

He was dressed in a blue polo shirt that seemed to match his captivating blue eyes. He wore his usual beige skinny jeans and a pair of white Vans. Niall was just taking off his black Ray Band sunglasses.

In Tara's honest opinion he looked completely himself and also if she did say so very handsome.

"And kind sir, how do you plan on accomplishing this impeccable task?" Tara asked in a sarcastic tone.

Niall grinned, "Impeccable? Nice wording."

Tara lightly shoved him. "Yes, impeccable. I happen to be very good with words."

Niall was still grinning; honestly it made Tara smile too.

"And very sarcastic as well." Niall joked.

"Absolutely hilarious." Tara said in a bad British accent.

"Well babe, for you information I happen to be Irish and not British." Niall said in a surprisingly good American accent.

Tara threw her head back and started laughing.

Niall soon joined her.

"Well me and Ally here can handle the store. You two lovebirds can go hangout." Austin said.

"Yeah, go have fun." Ally agreed.

Tara actually forgot they were in the same room as her and Niall.

"Okay fine. But just to clarify Niall and I are not lovebirds. Please, you can't love someone after one night." Tara said.

"Fine then. I'm correcting myself. You two future lovebirds can go hangout and fall in love with each other." Austin corrected.

Both Niall and Tara's cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Austin started to laugh at the two.

Tara glared at Austin. She clenched her left fist and raised it, causing Austin scream like a girl.

Tara chuckled and grabbed Niall's hand running out of the store with a smile on both of their faces.

Early that morning Niall woke up nervous. He had to see Tara today.

Niall didn't think that it was a bad thing but he was just insecure about seeing her. He liked her, a lot.

He stumbled out of his bedroom and into the suites living room where Liam was up already.

"Other lads still sleeping?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, I guess a bit jet lagged. It doesn't really affect me anymore." Liam explained.

"Me neither. Only sometimes." Niall replied looking over at the clock on the stove.

8:30am.

"So what are our plans for the day Daddy Direction?" Niall asked.

"We lads have nothing, whereas you do." Liam said.

"Pardon?"

"You have to go work with Ally. And if Ally isn't available, why not hang out with Tara." Liam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I swear you Brits are evil sometimes." Niall muttered.

"Yeah but you love us."

"That's only because I don't have a choice." Niall said.

"Tea?" Liam asked walking over to the kettle.

"Please."

Liam carried two mugs over to the granite countertop handing one to Niall and taking a sip from the other.

A few minutes later Zayn joined the two boys, making himself some tea and sitting down next to Niall.

"Well, lads I'm going to go get changed, and then I'll make my way over to Sonic Boom. Later." Niall said placing his mug in the sink.

In his room he debated on what to wear.

He decided on a blue polo shirt, beige skinny jeans, white Vans and his signature Ray Bands.

He then made his way over to Sonic Boom being very cautious of who saw him. It was only 9 in the morning but you never knew who would figure out you're Niall Horan from One Direction.

Just as he was about to enter the store he heard Tara shout, "I'm bored!"

Niall peaked his head in to see her back was faced to him.

He had an idea.

Once Tara had pulled Niall out of the store Austin and Ally both smirked.

"They so like each other." Ally said nonchalantly.

"Totally. I think we might need to play matchmaker if something doesn't happen soon." Austin said.

"I agree. So where is Dez?" Ally asked.

"He got grounded." Austin replied sadly.

"For what?"

"He tried to take home a seal from the aquarium again." Austin explained.

Ally looked at him funny.

"What?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"Nothing I'm just surprised that you weren't his accomplice." Ally said.

"No I wasn't because I was hanging out with you yesterday. And honestly we've tried to take a seal before. You never try to take the same thing twice." explained Austin.

"It scares me that you know that."

"Don't worry I don't take stuff like that. It's more of Dez's area. And he's not like a criminal; he just sees something and takes it. It's part of his..." Austin trailed off.

"Part of his what? Austin, I'm his friend too. What were you going to say?" Ally asked.

"I can't tell you. He made me promise not to tell. And either way it's not something for me to tell you. Sorry Ally."

"I understand. You're just trying to be a good best friend. I respect that." Ally said sweetly.

"Where is Trish?" Austin asked.

"If I knew I would tell you. Trust me." Ally said.

They both started to laugh.

Austin and Ally fell into a comfortable silence. Then Louis came in.

"'Ello mates. Just thought I'd stop in and make your life better." Louis shouted as he entered.

Louis was dressed in a white graphic T-shirt, and beige khaki shorts and dark green Toms.

Austin laughed.

"My life was fine before you came in it Louis, thank you very much." Ally said as she walked out from behind the counter to rearrange some displays.

"Aw come on Ally, you know you secretly love him as a big brother or cousin like figure." Austin said as he came up behind Ally, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let go of me." Ally said sweetly, yet annoyed.

"No, not until you say you secretly like Lou as friend, brother or whatever." Austin said in her ear.

Ally huffed, "Men." she said in disgust.

Ally tried multiple times to pry Austin off of her but he was too strong.

"It's times like these where I wish I had taken up a different hobby, such as weight lifting, or maybe karate." Ally sighed.

"You know he's not going to let you go." Lou stated.

"I figured. Thanks for the memo Louis." Ally said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome Ally dear." Louis said with a fake sweet smile on his face.

"Yo, Tomlinson, nobody calls my Ally 'dear'." Austin said seriously.

Louis smirked.

"Since when am I your Ally?" she asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Since we became partners. You are mine and nobody especially Louis Tomlinson is going to steal you from me." Austin said.

Ally blushed.

"That's not stalker-ish at all." Louis commented.

"Shut your trap Lou, let them have their little romantic moment." Harry said as he walked into the store.

He wore a yellow, green and white checkered like pastel button-up shirt with the first three buttons undone. And for pants he was wearing black skinny jeans with cream colored Converse sneakers. His hair was messy and curly as usual.

Austin then noticed he was still holding onto Ally's wait and automatically let go, blushing slightly as he did so.

"We were not having a romantic moment." Austin said, the slight pink on his cheeks still noticeable.

"Yeah bull-shit. And my ass smells like roses and not crap." Harry said.

Ally gagged at what Harry said, "That was very...descriptive."

Harry smiled cheekily.

Both Niall and Tara were heaving for air when they finished running, it seemed they ended up in Pirate Franks.

Niall looked over to Tara, her messy curly dark brown hair was up in athletic ponytail with purple pre-wrap in her head as a headband. It matched her purple tank-top that went well with her black Under Armor shorts.

Niall thought she looked stunning.

"Yo, Ireland, you alive?" Tara asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'm good." Niall responded.

Tara raised an eyebrow.

"Jesus, I'm fine. You worry too much." he teased.

"It's my job to worry about a friend." she responded sitting down at a booth.

'Great, I've just been friend-zoned.' Niall thought as he sat down.

"So since we're here, you want to grab a bite to eat"? Niall asked.

"It couldn't hurt." Tara smiled.

Niall stood from the booth and went to the counter to order food.

"Hello Niall, welcome to Pirate Franks, what can I get you and Tara?" asked a girl behind the counter.

Niall looked more closely at her, "Trish?"

"The one and only. Now what do you want to eat?" she asked.

Niall ordered fried chicken in a basket for him and Tara to share and he also ordered two chocolate milkshakes.

Trish put the food and the two shakes on a tray and before he left to go back to Tara, Trish said, "Don't be afraid Niall, she likes you, I can tell."

"To bad I just got friend-zoned." Niall muttered.

Trish's jaw dropped.

"Did you ask her out?" Trish asked.

"No, I was teasing her and then she said, 'It's my job to worry about a friend.'" Niall explained sadly.

"Well she was probably being sarcastic, Niall I mean really. The whole time you've been up here she has been looking at you with loving eyes. I'm serious!" Trish said.

Niall smiled to himself, "Thanks Trish." Niall said as he picked up the tray.

"What no tips?" she asked.

"No."

Niall walked back over to Tara who was patently waiting in the booth.

"What did you get?" Tara asked.

"Fried chicken and milkshakes." Niall replied setting the tray down on the table before sitting opposite of Tara.

Tara smiled warmly at him.

"What?" Niall asked also smiling.

"Nothing, it's stupid." she replied.

"I bet it wasn't. Come on tell me." he pleaded.

"Is it weird that I only met you last night and I feel like I know you? Like really know you. Like we've been best friends or something since we were really little. I don't know but that's how I feel. There's something different about you. And I mean that in the best way possible." Tara laughed at the last part.

Niall looked into her brown eyes, "I don't think that was stupid because I feel the same way. From the moment I landed in Miami I knew something big was going to happen, that something was going to change in my life. And I just figured it out. It's you. You're different. I like that. I don't have to be some big pop star for you to notice me, or like me. I like that."

Tara broke the intense gaze and laughed, "That wasn't deep at all!"

Niall laughed too.

Niall and Tara spent the next hour playing 20 questions and laughing like they were old friends just catching up.

An hour later Harry and Louis had left to go get lunch for themselves, leaving Austin and Ally alone.

"So what are some of your ideas for the new song?" Austin asked.

"I'm not writing with you and Niall and I agreed, it's going to be a surprise to the other four boys and you." Ally explained.

"Please, for your favorite over-night-Internet-sensation?" Austin pleaded.

Ally thought for a moment, "No."

Austin huffed. Ally really was a tuff nut to crack sometimes.

"Who missed us?!" exclaimed Tara as she and Niall entered the store.

"Where have you two been?! Do you know how worried we were? We thought you might have died!" Austin said dramatically.

"Sorry mom." Niall laughed.

**So hope you enjoyed. **

**Please leave a review?**

**Also, I have bad news. My story, 'The Girl Who Nobody Knows' was deleted and I just thought I'd share that with you.**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	7. Chapter 7: Or Maybe Not

**Hey guys this is a really quick update. **

**This chapter is going to reveal a new minor plot line. And it's not a normal plot line it's more mature.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction or Austin & Ally. Or the song Lego House by Ed Sheeran.**

"Who missed us?!" exclaimed Tara as she and Niall entered the store.

"Where have you two been?! Do you know how worried we were? We thought you might have died!" Austin said dramatically.

"Sorry mom." Niall laughed.

"Haha very funny. I don't know how you roll over in Ireland but over here in America we have this thing called sarcasm, it's sort of our unofficial second language." Austin explained.

Niall looked at him like he had three heads. Then he started laughing without control.

When he finally calmed down, and regained composure he said, "What you think just because I'm from a different country that I don't know what sarcasm is?"

Austin looked down, "Maybe."

Ally looked him in disbelief, "Austin, you can't be serious?" Ally asked.

Austin didn't say anything he just kept looking at his neon green Converse.

"So you two have fun?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, we found our way to Pirate Franks and we shared a basket of chicken and we each had a shake." Tara explained.

"So no lip action?" Austin mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Tara asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!" Austin replied hastily.

"So Niall want to start working on that song?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, sure." Niall agreed heading up the stairs to the practice room.

"Ally! My dearest cousin." Tara exasperated.

"What do you want?" Ally asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to hear my favorite cousin in action. She if she's as good as I believe her to be." Tara said hitting a nerve in Ally.

Ally hated when she was underestimated. And she detested people who said she didn't have talent even more.

"Fine. But you say something like that again, and I might just have to kill you." Ally joked.

"Agreed." Tara breathed out, slightly on edge.

"Sure let her hear what you're writing. So much for partners, Ally!" Austin shouted as Tara and Ally climbed the stairs.

"She isn't going to be singing it or recording it. She's safe." Ally retorted.

Austin shot a death glare in Ally's direction.

Ally and Tara started laughing as they finished climbing the stairs. They were still giggling when they entered the practice room.

"Geez, what happened in here? Extreme Makeover: Practice Room Edition?" Tara asked as she admired the improved practice room.

"No what happened was Austin. When we became partners he hired some guys to clear out the room and redo it. And honestly I couldn't be happier he did." Ally explained.

"So you mean to tell me, this AMAZING room was not always like this?" Niall asked.

"It's true it used to just be my dad's clutter and an old piano." Ally said.

"So shall we?" Niall asked gesturing towards the large piano in the room.

"Yeah, so last night I was brainstorming some lyrics." Ally said getting down to business as she and Niall sat on the piano bench.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Uh I don't know where they quite came from but here, _'I'm outa sight, outa mind, I'll do it all for you in time, and out of all these things I've done...'_" she sang trailing off.

"That all?" Niall asked.

"No there is a little more." Ally explained.

"Well let's hear it!" Tara said speaking up. She was currently sitting on the couch watching Niall and Ally intently.

"Okay, _'If things go wrong we can knock it down.'_" she sang once more.

"Metaphor. Use a metaphor for that last line. It'll work." Tara commented.

"Huh? A metaphor? How would that even work?" Ally asked.

Niall gasped, "She's right Ally! It would actually give the song layers. So think, what's easy to build, but even easier to tear down?"

Tara scoffed, "A relationship."

"True, but that's what the metaphor is about." Niall said.

"Right."

"House of cards?" Ally asked.

"Those are kind of hard to build but they are easy to take down." Tara commented.

"But if you know how to build them it's easy." Niall said.

"I like the house idea though." Tara said.

"Me too." Niall said smiling over at her.

Tara smiled back.

The three at in silence for a few moments when Ally said, "Self-esteem?"

Niall and Tara both shook their heads no.

"How about, monkey bars? I mean almost everyone can do them and its easy to get on them but it's even easier to get off of them." Niall suggested.

"No, it's a little confusing." Ally said.

"I see a theme here. Something that we always did as kids. Cards, monkey bars, I personally like that. So think, what was one of your favorite things to do as a kid?" Tara asked.

"I always played with dolls and when I wasn't, I was playing music." Ally said.

"Music for me all the way. But besides that I played football." Niall said.

"Because I can totally see you in pads and a helmet going for a touchdown." Tara said sarcastically.

"Oh! You're thinking of American Football. I'm thinking of...oh what do you call it? Soccer?" Niall asked.

"Oh yeah! Forgot you call it that." Tara said.

"Me too." Ally said.

"Well when I was little I always loved my bike. In fact I still do." Tara said.

"Me and my brother, Greg always used to play with Lego's when we were really little. Like when I was three and four years old." Niall commented.

Tara's face lit up, "That's it! A Lego House! Easy to build, easy to tear down! Niall you're a genius!"

Tara stood up from the couch and ran over to Niall and kissed him on the cheek. She lingered there for a moment not wanting to leave his amazing smell. When she did in fact pull away she saw Niall's cheeks flush a deep shade of red.

"Yes the line could be, _'I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego House. If things go wrong we can knock it down.'_" Ally sang.

"Ladies, I think we have our song." Niall said smiling.

* * *

Austin was slightly stressed. The lunch rush was starting soon and it didn't seem like Tara, Ally or Niall were coming down anytime soon.

Then his saviors walked in.

"Do guys mind helping me out?" Austin asked.

"Depends on what we're helping you with." Zayn said.

"Niall, Tara and Ally are upstairs working on the song, leaving me to work here. And the lunch rush is starting soon. Want to help me?" Austin asked again.

"Sure mate. Zayn and I would be happy to help." Liam said smiling.

Liam was dressed in a blue and white plaid shirt with black jeans and blue Vans to match his shirt.

Zayn on the other hand was wearing a gray Hollister shirt with beige skinny jeans and combat boots. His hair was up in its usual quiff.

Austin smiled, "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Liam said also smiling.

Austin then explained how to work the cash registers. He also explained how to find the price tags on all the different kinds of instruments. Austin decided since he knew the store better than both of the British boys combined that he'd be helping the customers find what they need and that Liam and Zayn would only be working the registers.

Liam and Zayn understood most of what Austin was saying and the things they didn't the other boy knew and could help the other.

At around 11am was when a steady stream of customers started coming into the store. Liam and Zayn were doing very well.

Austin had advised them into putting on glasses and maybe a cap and Liam changed his shirt as they did not want to attract attention to themselves.

Soon it was one o'clock and the store was closing for lunch break.

"Well wasn't that fun, eh?" Zayn asked Liam.

Liam responded by nodding his head.

"If you're wondering Harry and Louis were here before you and they went to 'go get lunch' although they never came back." Austin said.

"They probably went back to the hotel to watch some films or they went out and lost track of time." Liam said.

"Or it's possible that they don't like you Austin." Zayn said jokingly.

Austin had a look of horror on his face.

"Mate, he was only kidding. They like you don't worry." Liam said slapping Austin on the back.

"Oh thank goodness. I could've died." Austin said grabbing his chest where his heart is supposed to be.

"Now I think I wouldn't miss you too much if you did indeed die. However I can't say the same for everyone else. I know Ally would miss you too much." Tara said as she exited the practice room.

* * *

Dez sat at home, thinking.

_'Why am I like this?'_ he thought.

Dez never liked being different.

Especially with his, situation. And, condition.

Nobody knew except his family and Austin but it made him feel like he didn't belong, even if other people didn't know, he did and sometimes he wished he didn't.

He thought it made him less likely to do anything. Whether it was making a movie, focusing on schoolwork, or simply getting a date with a certain Latina. It made him feel like he couldn't do any of those things.

Dez looked down at his T-Shirt. Behind that shirt were scars, scars of something he couldn't control.

The doctors said he wouldn't live past five months old.

He did.

They said not passed age three.

He did.

They said not passed age ten.

He made it.

Now they say seventeen.

He's sixteen and half scared to death.

His cell phone rang.

It wasn't a call or text it was a reminder.

To take his medicine.

Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he didn't take them.

Would he die?

People always wonder why Dez is so immature. There are multiple answers to that question.

One is that he never had the chance to be as a little kid. So he has to as he puts it, 'catch up'.

Another is that it keeps his mind off of it.

The third is that he needed to look at life differently since the doctors always gave him a short time to live. He needed to live it without regrets.

Austin isn't supposed to know.

It was an accident.

Dez had an attack when he was with Austin and Dez didn't have a choice whether he wanted to tell him or not. So he did.

At first he was shocked. Then he understood.

Austin never thought of treating Dez differently.

That's why Dez always cherished his friendship with Austin.

Dez didn't want Ally and Trish to know.

He trusted them of course but he felt like they didn't need to know.

He was sure he would end up telling them eventually. He wasn't ready yet.

Little did he know he would have to be, and soon.

**And that's chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed. **

**Personally I liked this chapter for multiple reasons, one of them Tara kissing Niall, even if it was only on the cheek.**

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy. And in your review I would like you to tell me if you want anything in the story. If you think the story is missing.**

**On a totally unrelated note…HAPPY GOD DANM BIRTHDAY LIAM PAYNE! I LOVE YOU DADDY DIRECTION! 3 **

**Peace! **

**~BasketballGirl124**


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**So I'm back with chapter 8! Yay! Aren't you happy? So school started and it's going to be harder for me to update, I'm taking Regents this year so I really have to focus on that. But currently I have a 4 day weekend which is why I have indeed posted this chapter.**

**Also I know in the last chapter you probably got confused as to what was going on with Dez. A ****BIG**** hint will be revealed later in the chapter. **

**Also this chapter is focusing more on the minor plot lines and not the major one. So in other words they will not be anything to do with the collaboration in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A. Or Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne or the now 19 year old Niall Horan.**

**Enjoy!**

"Now I think I wouldn't miss you too much if you did indeed die. However I can't say the same for everyone else. I know Ally would miss you too much." Tara said as she exited the practice room.

"Gee thanks T, I feel so loved." Austin said sarcastically.

"I know right?" she asked with a chuckle.

Austin saw Niall exit the practice room behind Tara, and all he was doing was smiling at her.

Austin had an idea.

"Tara?" Austin asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can you watch the store with Zayn and Liam while I talk to Ally and Niall?" he asked.

"Sure." she said sadly.

She wouldn't admit it but she didn't want Niall to leave her. She liked him, a lot.

Niall looked puzzled, "Why do you need me?" he asked.

"I just do okay!" Austin said leading Niall to the practice room.

Austin closed the door and Ally looked puzzled.

"Austin? What is going on?" she asked.

"Ally we said we were going to wait but I don't want to." Austin said.

Niall's eyes widened.

"So there is something going on between you two! I mean I understand if you love Ally but why am I up here if you are about to...you know...do it?" Niall asked.

Ally's jaw dropped.

"I am not romantically involved with Austin and frankly he's not making any sense!" Ally snapped.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Niall asked.

"Ally we had this discussion earlier today, while NIALL AND TARA were out!" Austin said putting a lot of emphasis on 'Niall and Tara'.

"Oh that!" Ally said.

"So shall we?" Austin asked.

"Of course. You start." Ally instructed.

"I'm so confused right now!" Niall exclaimed. He was slightly scared, but mostly confused.

"Here let me clear this up buddy, you secretly, but not so secretly like Tara. It seems everybody knows but her. And Tara looks at you the same way you look at her." Austin explained.

"So? It's not like she looks at me as anything more than a friend. I got friend-zoned today." Niall said sadly looking at the floor.

"What are you talking about?! She kissed you! I was there. And she seemed to enjoy it as well!" Ally exclaimed.

"So she kissed you?" Austin asked.

"On the cheek. Nothing special." Niall said.

"Ha! You boys are so blind, when a girl kisses you on the cheek you either just saved her from something terrible or they like you." Ally explained.

Niall's face lit up.

"Go get her." Austin said.

"I want to do something special for her. Show her how much I like her." Niall said.

"Any ideas?" Ally asked.

"Not one." Niall said simply.

"You could perform! Ally wrote this song a while back and it was absolutely amazing. It was a love song. So it would work. I could totally teach it to you!" Austin exclaimed.

"Which one? Heart Beat?" Ally asked.

"Yep!" Austin said.

"What do you think Niall? You up to it?" Ally asked him.

"Hell yeah! I'm going to get my girl!" Niall exclaimed.

* * *

As soon as Austin closed the door upstairs Liam and Zayn turned to Tara.

"Yes?" Tara asked.

"Oh, please! Don't 'yes' us!" Zayn cried.

"Excuse me?" Tara asked.

"Listen, just Zayn is stressed and concerned about our little Irish mate." Liam explained.

"Why what's wrong with Niall?" Tara asked.

"Nothing's wrong with him, he just likes you...a lot. And we all know you like him too! Don't deny it." Liam said.

Tara's eyes widened, was it that obvious?

"Does he know?" she asked trying to sound calm, whereas on the inside she was freaking out.

"No, well as far as we know he's oblivious." Zayn said.

Tara scoffed, "Men."

"Oi! Watch it Dawson!" Zayn exclaimed.

"In your dreams Malik." Tara replied.

"I don't know what has happened in your past but you know not all men want to break your heart. Right?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, well sometimes people don't mean too, but they break it anyway. Whether they care or not they do. You know, I never wanted to like Niall, or any of you for that matter. I've been broken and scared too many times. I never wanted to like another boy or date another boy ever again. And then in comes Niall Horan, tearing down those god damn walls I built up for so long. For that I hate him." she vented.

"You don't hate him. You don't like him either. You love him." Liam said.

Tara swallowed. Did she?

"Tara, we aren't trying to freak you out. We're telling you what we observe. Again we don't know what happened back in San Jose to make you think all boys are terrible and we understand if you don't trust them...but Niall isn't just a boy or a man. He's the boy we want to be like. We don't tell people that but we do." Zayn explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Tara asked.

"He's so sensitive it's not even funny. I've never seen anyone treat women with that much respect. And not only that but he's so wise. Probably too much for his own good. He has this theory that one day someone will walk into his life and he'll just know. I'm not saying he lives by that. No, he just thinks that unless he's absolutely head over heels for a girl then he shouldn't make a big commitment. And I like that about him. And he's completely honest. He doesn't tell a lie unless it would save a life. He lives for the moment. He is a perfect person." Zayn continued.

Tara just stared at the two boys.

"Okay, so then what should I do?" Tara asked.

Liam looked at Zayn.

"You can't throw yourself at him. He hates that. It's an immediate turn-off. Also don't fangirl in front of him, but that shouldn't be a problem since you have never heard of us before. Don't push him into something he doesn't want to do. Like he will do anything for his girlfriend but he an only do so much. And lastly but most important, let him ask you out. He gets insulted when a girl asks him out." Liam instructed.

"But, then how am-" Tara started.

"Okay me and Niall are leaving. Ally is staying here with Tara and Zayn and Liam are coming as well." Austin announced as he exited the practice room.

"Why?" Zayn asked.

"Because we have some stuff to work on." Austin said through gritted teeth.

"Come on lads, let's go." Niall said.

"Of course the work working women have to stay and work." Tara said dramatically.

Austin, Liam and Zayn were already out of the store and Ally hadn't come out of the practice room yet.

"You know I'd stay and help you but this is important. I'm sorry." Niall said walking towards Tara who was behind the counter.

"I know you would. And don't worry about it. Ally and I got this!" Tara said smiling up at Niall who was still walking slowly towards her.

Tara moved forward as well.

They were about 4 inches away from each other.

Niall started to lean in.

Tara did the same.

They were about a centimeter away from each other's lips.

Tara could feel Niall's warm, fresh breath on her face.

"Niall dude! Come on let's go!" Zayn called from outside.

Niall and Tara jumped apart quickly.

"I'll see you later T." Niall said then walked out of the store.

"So freaking close." Tara muttered under her breath when Niall was out of sight.

A minute or two later Ally came down.

"So what did Austin want with you and Niall?" Tara asked her cousin.

"Austin was talking about the song. He had a few questions which we answered." Ally lied.

"Then why didn't he ask them down here?" Tara asked.

"Because he's very self-conscious. He didn't want to be made fun of by the other boys." Ally lied again.

"Oh."

* * *

"Dez, did you take your medicine?" called his mom.

"Yeah mom, I did." Dez called back.

"Good, remember we have a check up next week. They're going to see how it looks. They might even need to cut you open again." she yelled.

"Mom! I don't want to think about that. And stop saying that they'll 'cut me open'. It makes me sound like a piece of meat." Dez said annoyed.

"Sorry Hun."

"Whatever." he said.

Dez was currently watching MTV for no reason in particular. He was actually quite bored. But he wasn't feeling well. So it was a must to stay home when he didn't feel right.

His mom was too afraid of him having an attack with no one around to help.

RING! RING!

Dez looked over to his phone. He picked it up.

"Yellow?" he asked into the phone.

"Yellow? Dude, it's supposed to be 'hello'!" Austin said from the other line.

"Whatever man. So what's up?" Dez asked.

"Well I know you're not doing good today but this is important. We are on our way to pick you up so you won't be alone walking over to the hotel." Austin explained.

"We?" Dez asked.

"Yeah. Niall, Liam, Zayn and I. We need you for something. Please come?" Austin pleaded.

"Fine! I'll talk my mom into it. How long?"

"Five minutes." Austin said.

Dez lowered his voice, "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"No of course not. I wouldn't do that." Austin said.

"Thanks buddy." he said gratefully.

"That's what friends are for right?" Austin asked.

"Hell yeah!" Dez shouted into the phone.

"Okay see you in five buddy!" Austin said.

"Bye." Dez said then he hung up the phone and walked down stairs.

He walked into the kitchen to see his mom doing bills.

"You're supposed to be resting Dez!" she scolded.

"I'm feeling a lot better mom. Really. I'm actually going to go out with Austin. Okay?" Dez asked.

"Honey, what if-"

"I'm tired of 'what if's' mom! Austin isn't going to leave my side. He said so on the phone so if something happens he knows what to do. I'm going out. My time is limited here, so if my best friend needs me for something I'm going because one day I might not be able to!" Dez said sternly.

"Okay. I want a call when you are on your way home." his mother said.

"Of course." Dez said.

With that he walked out of his front door only to see Austin, Niall, Liam and Zayn walking up the driveway.

"Hey, you alright man?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. Mom said I could come...so what's so important?" he asked.

"Niall is going to ask Tara out." Zayn said poking Niall in the stomach.

"I'll slug you." Niall said.

"Come at me Ireland." Zayn laughed.

"Okay. Let's not kill the boy before he gets the girl." Austin said stepping between them.

"I agree with Austin!" Niall exclaimed.

Dez laughed, they were entertaining people.

"So let's go to the hotel!" Zayn said.

"Wait so you're just going to do her, not even ask her out?" Dez asked.

Niall's eyes widened, "No! Oh no! I like her, I want her to be my girlfriend, I don't want to do her!"

"Yet." Liam muttered.

Everyone except Niall started laughing.

"Dez, we're going to teach Niall how to sing Heart Beat!" Austin exclaimed gleefully.

"Oooohhh, Niall and Tara sitting in a tree!" Dez sing-songed.

"Buzz off dude!" Niall joked.

They walked in silence for a little while longer.

Austin turned his head to his best friend.

Dez gave him a look as if asking 'what?'

Austin sighed and made a heart with his fingers.

Dez's shielded then shrugged in annoyance. He nodded and gave Austin a thumbs up and a goofy grin.

Austin smiled. He was happy Dez was okay...for now.

**So that's all for now.**

**Also HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY NIALL HORAN! I LOVE YOU MY MOFO!**

**My baby is 19. I'm so happy!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	9. Chapter 9: ItsNotHealthytoKeepLoveInside

**So I'm back with Chapter 9! So I finished this last night and my good friend reviewed and now guess what now I'm posting! Her name is TSwizle. She's a great writer and currently has a South Park story out and from a person who doesn't watch it, this story was brilliant. **

**So onward!**

**Lots of you had guesses as to what is wrong with Dez. You will find out next chapter I promise. Some of you thought he had bipolar disease. That's not it. Tswizle thought it was something else which it wasn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or 1D or the song Heart Beat by Ross Lynch.**

They walked in silence for a little while longer.  
Austin turned his head to his best friend.  
Dez gave him a look as if asking 'what?'  
Austin sighed and made a heart with his fingers.  
Dez sighed then shrugged in annoyance. He nodded and gave Austin a thumbs up and a goofy grin.  
Austin smiled. He was happy Dez was okay...for now.  
Sooner or later they made it to the heart of Miami where One Direction were staying in a penthouse on the top floor of a very expensive looking hotel called _De Miami_.  
Liam led the way to a set of elevators and ushered everyone inside then stepping inside himself.  
Zayn pushed the button that said, 18; he then proceeded and pushed the door close button.  
"So how big is this penthouse of yours?" Austin asked out of curiosity.  
"Massive."  
"Humungo."  
"Frickin' huge."  
"Okay here's a question, how messy is it?" Dez snorted.  
"Not bad actually. I make sure the boys clean up after themselves." Liam explains.  
"However there is only so much he can do." Niall giggled.  
"And he doesn't scare us quite as much as Paul does!" Zayn said.  
Austin and Dez laughed, Liam, scary? Please.  
The doors opened and the group of five stepped out of the elevator and proceeded down a hallway. Liam and Niall took a hard left out of nowhere and took out a pair of keys.  
Niall opened the door and walked into the penthouse.  
It was amazing.  
Dez looked around the room with total astonishment on his face.  
The walls were a pale blue color with frames on the walls with beach sceneries.  
They walked through a small hallway into a huge living room. It was also a pale blue and there were three or so white couches.  
The carpet matched the couches perfectly.  
Austin noticed two familiar faces sitting of one of the couches.  
"See mate I told you they'd be here watching a film!" Liam said to Niall.  
"Shh! It's my favorite part!" Louis exclaimed.  
"I'll never let go Jack. I'll never let go." said a desperate, raspy female voice from the television screen.  
Austin looked puzzled, "The Titanic?"  
"Got a problem with that?" Louis asked with sass dripping from his voice.  
"Not one." Austin replied.  
"Well I do!" Niall said picking up the remote and shutting off the TV.  
"Bloody hell?! What's wrong with you man?!" Louis screamed standing up.  
"Lou! Calm down we have something very important to talk about!" Liam defended.  
"Such as?" Harry asked speaking up.  
Austin giggled, "Niall is going to ask Tara out but he needs help."  
"So why are Austin and Dez here?" Harry asked.  
"They are going to teach him a love song to sing to her. We need to help him. Niall deserves this." Zayn explained.  
"FINALLY!" Louis screamed.  
Niall scrunched his nose.  
"Shall we start?" Dez asked.  
"Absolutely." Niall smiled.

* * *

It had been about an hour after the boys left that Ally couldn't stand it anymore.  
"You like Niall right?" she asked.  
"Of course he's really nice!" Tara said smiling. She tried to make it sound like she did in fact like, like him.  
"You know what I really mean T." Ally said a solid expression on her face.  
Tara sighed, "Yeah I know what you mean. And yes. I like him. Happy?"  
"Yes, you two would be the cutest couple ever!" Ally squealed.  
"Besides you and Austin." Tara muttered.  
"What?" Ally asked.  
"I said besides you and Austin. Please Ally we all know you two are going to go out! And we all know you like each other!" Tara exasperated.  
Did Ally like Austin? She didn't know.  
She loved him, in a totally platonic way, but what if it wasn't totally platonic?  
"See, now you're thinking about it and asking yourself if you do like him." Tara narrated.  
"Shut up!" Ally said smiling. She shoved Tara playfully.  
"I'm serious. I'll help you out. I will be the best wingman, er, wing woman you'll ever have." Tara said.  
Ally laughed, "Thanks."  
"So you're going to go for it?" Tara asked.  
"Let's see what happens." Ally replied.  
Tara raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't want to mess up the best friendship I've ever had. If you want to be my wing woman than do some investigating. See if he likes me, if he does, I'll give it a shot. If he doesn't then I'll realize that my feelings actually are platonic." Ally said.  
"You're impossible!" Tara sighed.  
"But you love me." Ally said with a cheeky smirk on her face.  
"By default." Tara said sarcastically.  
"Yeah bull-shit."  
"Is that Ally Dawson I hear swearing?!" Trish gasped as she walked into the store.  
"Yes and where the hell have you been all day?" Ally asked.  
"Around." she replied, throwing the question away.  
"Trish..." Ally warned.  
"Fine I was with Paul doing some planning. We talked about getting the boys and Austin on stage together doing their new song for tomorrow night's concert but I told Paul it would be a long shot since you and Niall have to finish the song, you have to teach the other five how to sing it and you need to give the band time to rehearse. And on top of all of that you need to find placements on the stage for all of the boys. Formations or simple dance moves since Paul told me they can't dance very well." Trish explained.  
"Anything else?" Tara asked.  
"Paul said that he would like the song to be finished as soon as possible because he would like to see if the boys could start advertising it. Also we talked about money. Paul wants to spilt it 50/50. However the rest of 1D management doesn't think so. They want it to be 25/75. They think they should get more because they have a bigger management, they have more members and Niall is helping write the song." Trish explained.  
"So? Ally is writing the song too. I'm with Paul on this one. Do the 1D boys have a say in this?" Tara asked.  
"Unfortunately not. And Paul is trying to fight for the equal payment." Trish said.  
"I bet if the boys knew what was going on they would fight management with Paul." Tara said.  
"I think you're right." Ally said.

* * *

It had been maybe an hour and a half of just listening to the same song over.  
"Do you know it yet?" Austin asked.  
"I don't know, I'm trying." Niall said.  
"How do you usually learn a song?" Austin asked.  
"We usually just record the song then by the time we have to start rehearsals for the tours I know the song because it was rammed into my mind so many times." Niall explained.  
"So then let's make this like a rehearsal." Austin decided.  
Austin stood up and handed all five members of One Direction lyric sheets.  
"Where did you get these?" Louis asked.  
"I don't know." Austin said shaking his head.  
"What do you want us to do with these?" Liam asked.  
"Nothing. I want Niall to sing." Austin said.  
"Huh?" Niall asked.  
"Sing the lyrics that are on the goddamn page." Austin said through gritted teeth.  
He was frustrated.  
Niall started singing, "_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh."  
_"That was good Nialler." Zayn commented.  
Niall shot Zayn a warm smile and turned to Austin.  
"Now for the dance moves." Austin said.  
Niall's eyes widened, "Mate! I don't dance! I can't!"  
"Sure you can, everybody can! I've seen you do the Inbetweeners Dance, and The Row, and all of Louis' specialties!" Austin said.  
"Other than that? I can't! Ask any of the lads I am rubbish at dancing." Niall said sternly.  
"He really is, and that's coming from me." Louis said in a posh voice with his lips pushed tightly together like he was the Queen.  
Niall started laughing his infectious laugh.  
"Back to topic: you just can't dance and stand on stage like a goof trying to get a girl!" Austin shouted.  
"Then what do you suggest I do if I can't dance?" Niall asked.  
Dez got an idea, "Okay I know this isn't really Austin's style but just remember we aren't getting Austin a girl, we are getting Niall one. Tara likes your eyes, I know that much. I think that if you just stand on stage and sing your heart out while looking into her eyes, she'll love it because by looking at her she'll...she'll know."  
"Wow! Buddy I didn't know you could be deep!" Austin joked.  
Dez smiled.  
"I like that idea." Niall said.  
"So it was said so it shall be done!" Austin shouted.  
For the next two hours was Austin teaching Niall all the lyrics and pitches and teaching the rest of the One Direction boys the harmonies they were to sing.  
When Austin next looked at his phone he had two missed calls from Ally and and a text. The time said 8:30 pm.  
"Lads! I'm hungry, and since you Americans refuse to have a Nando's we have to order take in." Niall pouted.  
"Cool, um Ally called, I have to call her back if you don't mind." Austin said as he stepped onto the balcony.  
After two rings Ally picked up.  
"About time! I've been getting worried, I really need to talk to you!" Ally said hastily.  
"I'm all ears." Austin said.  
"Okay so earlier I was in the store with Tara and then Trish came in and said she spoke to Paul. Then Paul said that there was some issuers with 1D's management." Ally explained.  
"What kind of 'issues'?" Austin asked.  
"Money issues. Paul said that he wanted to spilt the money 50/50, however the rest of management think that it should be spilt 25/75 since One Direction has more members, management and that Niall is helping writing the song. And I know you don't need this but, I need you to tell the rest of the boys they will help us get what is as Paul says rightfully ours." Ally continued.  
Austin was shocked, "One Direction is going to be pissed off."  
"Yeah I know, which sucks." Ally said.  
There was a moment of silence before Ally asked, "How's it going over there with Niall?"  
"Really good. We are actually taking a dinner break. Niall's got it down. I tried to make him dance and I was absolutely terrible, but we figured something out, I think he's going to do it tomorrow." Austin explained smiling.  
"Good, the sooner the better." Ally said.  
"Why?"  
"Because then they will get married faster." Ally joked.  
"Seriously?" Austin asked.  
"No. I just don't think it's healthy to hold in feelings and emotions especially when it comes to love." Ally stated.  
"Oh." he replied.  
"Well I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow and text me when you find out when Niall wants to ask Tara out." Ally said.  
"Bye Ally." Austin said.  
He heard a click on the other end of the line. Austin sighed as he put his phone in his pocket again.  
He was falling for Ally Dawson.  
"Austin mate!? Foods here." Niall said stepping out onto the balcony seeing Austin's face.  
Niall looked at him and demanded, "Spill. Now."  
Austin sighed again in frustration.  
"Ally is driving me crazy. I want to be with her more than you can imagine. I guess you boys were right after all, I do have feelings for Ally."  
"Then do something about it mate! You told me to ask out Tara and look at me now. I'm confident and I know that this is what I want. To be with her. So what's stopping you?"  
"The fact that we're best friends and that it could totally fuck up the best friendship I've ever had." Austin laughed.  
"If you really like her and she likes you, then that shouldn't matter, what should matter is the feelings you have for each other. It's not healthy to keep your emotions inside of you." Niall said patting Austin on the back and heading back inside the penthouse.  
Austin smiled to himself.  
He would do it; he would tell Ally his feelings.

**So end of chapter nine. Not chapter will be up as soon as I finish it.**

**And remember, R&R and then go read some of my other fics. And Tswizle's too! Even if you don't like South Park or have never watched it, go read her fic it was awesome and I don't know anything about the show. She needs reviews! **

**Review! **

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	10. Chapter 10: Heart BeatLiterally

**So I'm back with chapter 10.**

**Bad news…so I've been in a cast for the last couple of weeks and I broke a finger about a week ago, so in other words, it's really hard to type and write and all that stuff. So for about the next two weeks don't expect an update, because I'm hardly able to type. For anyone who cares, I tore a ligament in my right hand and sprained the thumb on that hand as well. Also on that hand I broke my ring finger. I'm so talented!**

**This is a confusing chapter, or at least for me it was. **

**Just, read carefully.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning A&A, ha! You're so funny. I don't own Heart Beat by Ross Lynch. And please goddamn it, if owned One Direction I'd literally be married to all of them! So in other words I don't own them…yet.**

"If you really like her and she likes you, then that shouldn't matter, what should matter is the feelings you have for each other. It's not healthy to keep you're emotions inside of you." Niall said patting Austin on the back and heading back inside the penthouse.  
Austin smiled to himself.  
He would do it, he would tell Ally his feelings.  
Austin headed back inside the penthouse with a smile on his face.  
"What are you all smiley about?" Dez asked when Austin sat on the couch next to his best friend.  
"Niall helped me realize something I want, some I'm going to get it." Austin explained.  
"A gorilla? Can we name it Larry?" Dez asked.  
"You can get a gorilla but not one named Larry me and Haz already have one named Larry!" Louis loudly instructed.  
"I'm not getting a gorilla!" Austin exasperated.  
"Just like me, he's getting a girl." Niall said smiling at Austin.  
"Really? It's Ally right?" Harry asked.  
"Yup." Austin said popping the 'p'.  
"Good for you mate!" Liam exclaimed.  
Austin and Dez left the penthouse at about 10 o'clock with Dez's mom picking them up.  
Austin was planning on staying over Dez's house that night.  
When they got back to the house, Dez walked straight up to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed.  
"You alright dude?" Austin asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just hurting a little." Dez said grabbing his chest.  
"You should tell your mom." Austin instructed.  
"No then she won't let me leave her sight tomorrow and that means I won't be at the performance when Niall asks Tara out." Dez said sternly.  
"Alright, but promise me you'll take it easy?" Austin asked.  
"Of course."  
The boys then changed into their pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

Ally sometimes felt like Tara was her back-up songbook. She could tell her anything and she would never tell a soul. Also she wasn't bad at songwriting, example A when Ally, Tara and Niall were in the practice room. She was creative. Tara was the sister Ally never had but always wanted. Even if Ally only saw her once every two years.  
Ally and Tara had always gotten along well. Tara never thought that her best friend would be her cousin that lived thousands of miles away. Of course Tara had friends at home in San Jose, but none of them matched to how close Ally and she were.  
Ally never hid secrets from Tara, and she felt so guilty hiding the fact that Niall was planning on asking her out from her. It was practically killing her, but it was for her cousins happiness.  
That morning was extremely nerve-racking for Ally.  
She tried to avoid Tara as much as possible for Niall's sake, so Tara didn't know.  
Although there was only so much she could do.  
Tara offered to drive Ally to work and Ally reluctantly agreed.  
In the car ride Tara tried to make conversation, "Anything planned for the day?"  
"No, not much. I have to work, work on the song possibly with Niall, if he isn't to busy. And then we all are going to the One Direction concert tonight." Ally explained.  
"No pressure there." Tara commented.  
Ally didn't like the silence so she turned on the radio.  
"Now for your pick of the day! You called in and the results show that in 3rd place this weekend is Maroon 5 with 'Payphone'! Number two this weekend was Cher Lloyd with 'Want U Back'! And your number one song of the weekend is...ONE DIRECTION WITH 'WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL'!" The announcer said.  
'Great! Just make me feel more guilty for lying to Tara.' Ally thought.  
"Ally! This is the boys! This song is great! Omg I'm buying it tonight!" Tara exclaimed as the song blasted throughout the car.  
The song couldn't end fast enough for Ally, she felt like she was suffocating.  
As soon as the car was in park Ally ran out of the car and walked into the store quickly.  
It was about 10:30 in the morning and Niall was planning in doing his little performance around 12.  
Currently, Austin, Paul, Dez, and One Direction were setting up a small stage that Niall would perform on.  
Tara walked into the store a minute after Ally and said, "Why'd you run off?"  
"I noticed we were running late we were supposed to open one minute ago." Ally lied.  
Tara looked unsatisfied with her answer but brushed it off.  
"I didn't grab any breakfast, I'm going to go to the food court and grab an energy bar." Tara said heading to the door.  
If Tara was going to the food court she would pass the stage, which meant she would see the boys.  
Ally couldn't let Tara go.  
"Tara! Don't go, I wanted a smoothie so why don't you stay here and I'll go and I'll treat. Soda? Juice? Smoothie?" Ally asked as she ran in front of Tara.  
"Smoothie is fine thanks Ally." Tara said awkwardly.  
Something had to be wrong with Ally.  
As Ally was walking to the food court she came across the boys.  
"Hey Ally!" Austin exclaimed.  
He looked very hot, if Ally said so herself.  
Austin was wearing a sky blue tight, fitted muscle shirt which indeed showed off his muscles. He was also wearing a pair of baggy, beige shorts that came to his knees, with blue Vans to match his shirt.  
Austin was also slightly sweaty.  
He ran over to Ally and engulfed her into a sweaty bear hug.  
"Ugh! Austin! You're all sweaty!" Ally exclaimed, still trapped in his grip.  
"So everyone sweats! It's completely natural." Austin said letting go of Ally.  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to be hugged by a sweaty person!" Ally said slightly irritated.  
"Ally! How's Tara? She doesn't know a thing does she?" Niall asked hastily.  
"No, and its killing me not telling her. She was going to come over here, so I had to stop her and now I have to pay for her breakfast and both if our smoothies." Ally explained.  
"I'll pay." Austin said.  
"No Austin it's fine. Just keep working I want you guys going on earlier so I won't die because I've never kept a secret from Tara for more than 10 hours and currently I'm at 17 and I don't know how much longer I can do this!" Ally exasperated.  
"Fine we'll work faster. Only for you though." Niall said.  
"Thank you!" Ally said.

* * *

The time was 11:13 am.  
_"I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your hearbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh."_ Sang Austin's voice over the intercom in the store.  
_"Hey everybody it's me, Austin Moon. I'm doing a surprise concert, right now in the food court. Come and check it out!" _Said Austin's voice.  
Tara looked at Ally, "You know about this?"  
Ally shook her head, "No. The only performance I knew about was the 1D concert."  
Lie.  
"Let's go check it out." Tara said.  
Ally nodded and locked up the store and turned the lights off.  
She then sent a quick text to Austin.

* * *

Behind the stage Niall was freaking out.  
"I don't think I can do this!" He said shakily.  
Louis came up to him and smacked his face.  
"Bloody hell Lou? Why'd you slap me?" Niall cried.  
"Actually I bitch slapped you and you need to get a goddamn hold of yourself! Niall, we didn't spend all night practicing a song for no reason. You are doing this because you like her. Now when Austin gets that text, you're going to get up on that stage and sing, looking straight into Tara's eyes. You can do this buddy." Louis commanded looking straight into Niall's eyes.  
"I can do this." He said.  
"And we all will be right behind you the whole time." Zayn said.  
"Alright, let's do this poo." Niall said smiling.  
"Oi! That's my line!" Harry yelled.  
"Get over it." Louis said.

* * *

Tara and Ally approached the stage only to find two seats.  
Suddenly, Dez was in front of them.  
He was dressed in a waiters outfit.  
"Miss Tara and Ally please take your seats." Dez said.  
As Tara and Ally walked to the seats Tara whispered, "What the hell is going on Ally?"  
"I don't know!" Ally whispered back.  
Lie, again.  
Suddenly, Austin's voice was coming out of the speakers that were set up on the stage.  
"Welcome! Now introducing the act of the afternoon, Mr. Niall Irish Horan!"  
Ally smiled.  
Tara looked puzzled.  
Louis gave his friend a push from behind and Niall stumbled on stage.  
Niall looked back and Liam whispered, "You can do this mate."  
Niall looked forward only to see Tara looking at him expectantly.  
He smiled sheepishly as the music played.  
_"I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your hearbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_  
_I can get your hearbeat beating like that_  
_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Would you would you want it if I stood up above the crowd_  
_Got up on a chair and if I shouted you name out loud_  
_Could you could you take it call me baby without a doubt_  
_I'm shouting you name right now,_ _shouting you name right now"_

Niall was finally getting comfortable singing right into Tara's eyes. And Tara was smiling. He took that as a good sign.

_"Don't you don't you get it I'm nothing like the other ones  
Raise up on a notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs  
I said it said it said it  
Wouldn't let it be all or none  
Cause I ain't no re-run I ain't no re-run"_

The rest of One Direction and Austin then came out on stage, harmonizing with Niall's voice. It sounded like magic.

_"I'll make you forget what you came here for  
for goodness sake let's make or break this heart cause it needs more_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_  
_I can get your hearbeat beating like that_  
_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_  
_I can get your hearbeat beating like that_  
_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Would you want want want if I open your gate at night_  
_took you by the hand and make your heartbeat at the speed of light_  
_Could you could you take it if i treated you just right_  
_Your heart at the speed of light heart at the speed of light_

_Juggling the consequences, losing your blue sway_  
_Might as well go cause were already half way_  
_Were only on one so grow up with me babe already halfway already half way_

_I can make you forget what you came here for_  
_for goodness sake let's make or break this heart cause it needs more_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_  
_I can get your hearbeat beating like that_  
_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_  
_I can get your hearbeat beating like that_  
_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Now I won't leave this room without you_  
_You know you're feeling like your suppose to_  
_I know you know you wanna see how fast it can go_  
_So Im'a take you to the top_  
_And bring it down slow oh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_  
_I can get your hearbeat beating like that_  
_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_  
_I can get your hearbeat beating like that_  
_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Eh eh lemme hear you like eh eh eh eh eh_  
_Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_  
_Eh eh can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_  
_Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Eh eh lemme hear you like eh eh eh eh eh_  
_Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_  
_Eh eh can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_  
_Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh"_

Niall closed his eyes as soon as he finished singing the last note.  
Suddenly there was a sound of clapping filling his ears.  
Niall opened his eyes slowly to reveal Tara standing up clapping like crazy.  
Niall raised the microphone back up to his lips and said into it, "Tara Dawson, I like you a lot. And I hope this proved it. Would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"  
He was nervous.  
Tara looked at him.  
"You're so stupid Niall. If you ever thought for a moment that I didn't like you then you have some problems. And yes, I'll go out with you."  
Niall face lit up like a child's face on Christmas morning.  
He tossed his microphone to the nearest bystander, which happened to be Liam and ran down the stairs of the stage.  
Tara held open her arms and Niall ran straight into them hugging Tara tightly.  
Niall pulled away slightly and planted a gentle kiss on Tara's forehead.  
There was then a steady stream of 'Awws' and from Louis, a 'Oh please get a room.'  
"Ally come on we have to reopen the store." Austin said.  
"Yeah, let's go."  
Dez grabbed his chest.  
"Austin! Austin!" Dez yelped.  
Niall and Tara pulled away from each other looking at the ginger.  
Austin ran over to his best friend.  
"Is it happening?" Austin whispered.  
Dez never got the chance to respond.  
He collapsed on the gravel his chest rising and falling in deep, painful, unsteady breaths.  
"Austin what the hell is happening?" Trish cried.  
"Someone call an ambulance, quick it's his only chance." Austin instructed.  
This was both Austin and Dez's worst nightmare.  
Austin was starting to question whether his best friend would still be alive the next day.  
As soon as the ambulance got there, they pushed all of the worried teens aside.  
"You can all meet him at the hospital." Said an EMT.  
"Hold up. You know his condition?" Austin asked.  
"No. Something with his chest and breathing, but that's at first glance." She said.  
"He has weak heart tissue. If he doesn't get to the hospital now, he is going to die." Austin said sternly.  
The EMT's eyes widened as what Austin had said sunk in.  
"Let's move it people. He has weak tissue in the heart; he needs a doctor, fast!" The woman screamed at her coworkers.  
Trish saw the whole thing. Dez grab his chest, him collapsing on the ground, the questioning stares from everybody, Austin doing CPR on Dez to keep him breathing.  
Honestly she was terrified. And hurt. Hurt that he had never told her.  
A silent flow of tears came down her cheeks.  
Soon Dez was in the ambulance the EMT's giving him an oxygen mask and performing CPR on the ginger.  
As soon as the ambulance pulled away everyone turned to Austin.  
"What the hell was that?!" Trish screamed.  
Austin's face was tear stained.  
"Well?" Liam asked.  
"Dez, he-he isn't well. He never has been. He has soft tissue in his heart which makes him an easy target for heart attacks and any problem that involves the heart. I was never supposed to know and neither were you guys. When Dez was ten he had an attack similar to this, that one wasn't too bad. The doctors always gave him a limit on the time he would have here. He's had so many surgeries." Austin chocked out.  
"But why didn't he tell us?" Ally asked softly.  
"He didn't want you guys to treat you differently. Especially you Trish. Dez would never tell you but he has a little crush on you. He dint want to be looked at like he was weak or different. Really, he's not immature. He just acts that way because he never really had a childhood. He was always in the hospital." Austin explained.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see him." Tara said.  
They all divvied up into different cars, since there was only two.  
Zayn, Harry, Liam and Louis were all in one car with Paul driving. The other car was Niall, Austin, Ally, Trish and Tara driving.  
Trish was in the backseat trying to figure out what her feelings were. It was surprisingly hard. She was pissed at Dez and Austin for not telling her and the other part was absolutely terrified because she might lose the one she secretly loved.  
What?  
Yeah, Trish knew for a long time that she had a thing for Dez and that Dez had a thing for her. But do to Austin career they silently agreed to not go any farther than friends.  
The car ride seemed all too fast, for everyone.  
Austin ran out of the car as soon as Tara put it in park.  
He ran up to the front desk asking, "Dez Worthy. What room is he okay?"  
The old woman looked shocked then proceeded to type on the computer.  
"He's in the ER. Immediate. It says he went into Cardiac arrest. They are trying to revive him." Said the old woman.

"Does this mean he's dead?" He asked.  
"I'm not at liberty to say that. I only have what is on the computer. For all I know they could have him all good right now." The old woman said.  
"Okay, thank you though." Austin said walking over to a cluster of open seats in the waiting area.  
As soon as he sat down everyone else came running in.  
"Well?" Trish asked.

**Bit of a cliff hanger. What do you think will happen? **

**I know! But I'm not telling sucka!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	11. Chapter 11: Like Romeo and Juliet, DEAD!

**Hey look, its little old me!**

**So I know I said you would have to wait about two weeks but I found out that it is easier to type on my Ipad than on my laptop so until I am cast free I with be coming to you form my iPad.**

**I'm not happy with you guys, at all. Very disappointed. I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW!**

**I'm starting a new process, if I don't get at least three reviews a chapter I'm not posting, even if the chapter is done. So now you have an incentive to review *insert evil laugh here***

**I know a lot of you don't like the last chapter that was hard to right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or 1D…sadly**

**Enjoy**

"Okay, thank you though." Austin said walking over to a cluster of open seats in the waiting area.  
As soon as he sat down everyone else came running in.  
"Well?" Trish asked.  
Austin took a deep breath.  
"He's not doing well is he?" Trish asked.  
"No." Austin chocked out.  
"What's going on Austin?" Ally asked.  
"The woman at the front desk told me Dez went into cardiac arrest. They're trying to revive him as we speak." Austin said with a silent tear running down his cheek.  
At hearing Austin's words, Trish collapsed on the floor, her head in her hands.  
Ally was crying into Austin's shirt now, and Niall had an arm protectively around Tara.  
Liam was on the ground next to Trish, trying to get her to her feet and into a chair.  
She wasn't moving. She wasn't going to live if Dez wasn't here with her. It sounds dumb, but he was everything to her. She loved Dez.  
Austin put out his arms around Ally, bringing her onto his lap and her head fitting perfectly onto his nicely toned chest.  
Austin started rocking back and forth, hushing Ally, reassuring her that everything would be alright.  
Ally couldn't seem to get her head around the fact that currently Dez wasn't alive. And he might not be ever again.  
"Austin! Is that you?!" Called a familiar voice.  
Austin looked up to see Mrs. Worthy.  
"How's my baby?" She asked him.  
Austin gave her a sad face.  
"Tell me. Now." She ordered.  
"He went into cardiac arrest; they're trying to revive him." Austin chocked out for a second time.  
Mrs. Worthy fell onto a nearby chair and started to weep into her hands.  
Tara closed her eyes, still in Niall's grasp.  
_'Dear God, if you're out there. Don't let him die. Dez is not what is needed in heaven or hell. He has a purpose here. Everybody needs him. Trish especially. She is destroyed, even if she won't admit it. Please don't let him die.'  
_

* * *

_'Where am I?'_ Dez asked himself.  
Dez had no idea where he was. No idea, although the place felt familiar.  
He was standing in an empty, black void, with a bright light in front of him.  
He was walking towards the light.  
This was his fate. To die an early death. To never get married, to die.  
Dez swallowed and took two more steps closer when he heard it.  
It was a whisper. Of a girl…  
_'Dear God, if you're out there. Don't let him die. Dez is not what is needed in heaven or hell. He has a purpose here. Everybody needs him. Trish especially. She is destroyed, even if she won't admit it. Please don't let him die.'_ The voice whispered.  
It was Tara's voice.  
She was telling him not to leave.  
Everybody needed him? Even Trish?  
Maybe dying wasn't his fate, maybe he had a purpose...  
"1, 2, 3... CLEAR!"  
_ZZIIITTT!  
BEEEP BEEP BEEP...  
_He was alive.  
"NURSE! MONITOR HIM, MAKE SURE HIS HEART RATE STAYS CONSISTENT AND IN THE PROPER RANGE!" He heard someone shout.  
"Yes doctor." Someone else answered.  
Dez didn't have the strength to open his eyes, he felt so weak.  
He knew where that black void was, it was the limbo between life and death. His last chance.  
He had been there, time and time again, every time he came back and woke up in a hospital bed.  
Then it hit him.  
They all knew. Even Trish, and she was going to be pissed.

* * *

"Mrs. Worthy? Is that you?" Asked the doctor.  
Mrs. Worthy was still crying in the same seat.  
Liam, Harry, and Zayn all managed to get Trish into a chair next to Austin and Ally where she was still crying.  
Ally was still on Austin's lap crying into his chest still.  
Tara and Niall had sat down on a bench, Niall's arm still around Tara, neither of them saying a word nor crying.  
Tara felt like she had to be the strong one, when in reality she wanted to weep into Niall's chest and never stop.  
The rest of One Direction were spread out across the waiting room, Zayn being asleep on Liam and Harry and Louis sitting together, Louis head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's head on Louis.  
"Y-yes." Mrs. Worthy croaked.  
"I bring good news. Dez did indeed go into cardiac arrest. We did everything we could, CPR, oxygen mask, everything. When we tried the electricity shock, I did not work. We turned the voltage up drastically... It worked, he is alright. We are going to need to keep him overnight to monitor him, but he should be alright to leave in the morning." The doctor explained.  
Everybody cheered.  
Trish cried and hugged Ally and Austin.  
Tara flew up and planted a big kiss on Niall's cheek, then hugged him.  
Niall was in a daze, she kissed him, he felt like he one who got electricity shot through him.  
The rest of 1D were hugging and Mrs. Worthy was hugging the doctor, thanking him.  
"Can we see him?" Austin asked.  
"Yes, although he might be asleep." The doctor explained.  
"Let's do this poo!" Harry chanted.  
"Grow up!" Liam commented.  
"Never!"  
The group of ten followed the doctor down a set of hallways, all of them anxious to see Dez.  
The doctor stopped outside of a closed door.  
"This is his room. Please only two at a time. I'll be back in a half hour to check on him.  
Everybody looked at each other.  
"I think Mrs. Worthy and Austin should go in first." Liam said bravely.  
"I agree. Austin is Dez's best friend." Zayn said.  
Ally nodded to Austin and he knew he had to go first.  
Mrs. Worthy pushed the door open and walked in slowly.  
Austin trailed right behind her.  
"Mom?" Asked a hushed voice.  
Mrs. Worthy started crying all over again as she ran to her sons bedside.  
"Austin! I've never been more happy to see you. I should've listened to you last night. This wasn't worth it." Dez said sheepishly.  
"What do you mean?" Mrs. Worthy asked.  
"Dez wasn't feeling well last night. I told him to tell you, but he didn't want to miss our friend Niall ask Ally's cousin Tara out. It felt that it wasn't too important." Austin explained for Dez.  
"Well that's the understatement of the century!" Mrs. Worthy exclaimed.  
The boys both laughed.  
They talked for awhile longer then Mrs. Worthy spoke up, "Austin, how about we let the next two come in."  
"Sure, let's go. Listen buddy everyone else is outside, so we're going to let everyone else have a turn in." Austin said to Dez.  
"Why didn't you all just come in?" He asked.  
"The doctor only said two people at a time." Mrs. Worthy explained.  
"That's odd." Dez said.  
Austin gave his best friend a smile then walked out with Mrs. Worthy right behind him.  
"How is he?" Louis asked.  
"He's going to be fine he's looking good." Austin said.  
"Ally, Trish, why don't you go in next?" Tara asked.  
"Sure, let's go Trish." Ally said.  
Trish had finished crying once the doctor left, but she was still shaken. She didn't know if she wanted to see Dez.  
But in the end she went in anyway.  
"Hey Dez." Ally said softly as she walked in.  
"Hey Ally-cat, where's Trish?" He asked.  
Trish swallowed, "I'm right here Dez." She said feeling a single tear roll down the side of her tan face.  
Ally was sitting in a chair, out of the way.  
"Oh! Babe...don't cry. Please don't cry." Dez said.  
'Babe?' Ally thought.  
Trish wiped the tear away, "I'm not crying. I'm just shaken out...you know if you ever pull anything like that again, I'll shoot you in the chest."  
Dez's face fell, she didn't accept him. He knew it.  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked.  
"This is why I didn't tell you guys. I didn't want to looked at differently." Dez said sadly.  
"Ha! You're funny. You doof. If you ever think for a moment that I'll treat you differently then maybe your real problem is in your head. Oh! You think I meant... No! Dez I meant if you ever not tell us something again, I'll shoot you." Trish said sweetly.  
Ally watched as the two engaged in a conversation about how Dez should've told Trish. Ally saw nothing but love and affection in both Trish and Dez's eyes.  
"Your awfully quite Ally." Dez commented.  
"I'm just happy to see one of my best friends alive and well again." She said.  
Trish smiled warmly.  
"Dez, do me a favor?" Ally asked.  
"Yeah?" Dez asked.  
"Ask out Trish, because this is killing both of you and me." Ally smiled.  
Trish's jaw dropped.  
So did Dez's.  
"Oh please! If you two deny your feelings any longer both of you will turn out like Romeo and Juliet...DEAD!" Ally said.  
Dez raised an eyebrow at Trish.  
"I'll be leaving now." Ally said quickly exiting the room.  
"Sooooo..." Dez trailed off, "Nice weather huh?"  
Trish laughed, "Please, don't pull the weather card. And please don't make me wait longer."  
Dez let out a deep breath, "Patricia De La Rosa, will you go on a date with me?"  
Trish smiled, "Yes. But on one condition, you never ever call me Patricia again or else I will club you."  
Dez laughed, "Of course."  
"I better go, there are some international pop stars who want to see you." Trish said standing up.  
"Wait! No kiss for your boyfriend?" He asked.  
Trish laughed again and placed a quick peck on his cheek.  
She then exited the room and went into the hallway.  
"Seems like someone has a new boyfriend." Austin cooed.  
"Shut it Moon." Trish snapped.  
Austin's eyes widened in fear.  
"Alright kiddies, who's next?" Louis asked.  
"I voluntary volunteer the happy couple, Niall and Tara." Harry said raising a hand in declaration.  
Niall's cheeks turned a little pink from embarrassment.  
"Come on babe lets go." Niall said smiling at Tara.  
"Aww! He called her babe!" Ally gushed.  
Tara shot daggers at her cousin as she walked into the hospital room.  
"So Trish what happened?" Austin asked.  
"Ally told him to ask me out and he did, that's it really." Trish explained.  
"That is bullshit!" Louis said raising his voice.  
Trish almost smacked him.  
A minute or two later Tara and Niall came back out and Louis and Harry went in.  
A couple of minutes later they came out and Liam and Zayn went in.  
When they came back out Niall checked his phone.  
His eyes widened.  
"Guys our concert is in two hours and we still have to sound check."  
"Shit nuggets let's go!" Harry said.  
The nine teenagers walked out of the hospital while Mrs. Worthy said she would stay with Dez.  
They all filed into the same cars as before with Paul waiting for everyone outside.  
It only took ten minutes to get into the stadium and get Austin back stage ready for his sound check.  
Austin ran through 'Break Down the Walls' and 'Not a Love Song' quickly and in no time was off the stage and One Direction were on.  
They performed four songs and did some other official looking stuff and in no time were off.  
"Austin Moon you're needed in hair and makeup." Called someone in a headset.  
Trish burst out laughing.  
Austin glared at her.  
"Come on dude it is kind of funny." Liam said.  
"One Direction, hair and makeup as well." The official woman said.  
"Haha sucker!" Tara laughed.

**So weird chapter huh? So for all of you Trez shippers here you go. **

**I think this chapter was a little jam packed with info so sorry if you're confused, and if you are confused please PM me so I can clear it up. **

**REVIEW! REMEMBER I AM NOT UPDATING UNLESS I GET THREE REVIEWS!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	12. Chapter 12: A Tweet and A Broken Heart

**Hey so I'm back! **

**I'm FREE! Of what you ask…my cast! OMG it feels so weird without it but it feels so good to play basketball and I have my first game tomorrow but I know I'm going to be crap because I don't have a lot of strength in my right hand.**

****Announcement****

**So I have two of these. **

**1. About the three reviews per chapter, I'm keeping that up, I got four last chapter and I was happy and I know people complained about it, but it only takes one minute to review, so please keep reviewing.**

**2. Updates are becoming tough. In school we have started this project called NaNoWriMo which is where you have to write 10,000 words in one month. So I'm doing that. After NaNoWriMo is over school basketball is going to start up…so I won't have a ton of time, I'll try to update, but updates are going to be scarce until I saw February…sorry.**

**This is an interesting chapter I personally like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or 1D nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own Ed Sheeran or his music.**

"Austin Moon you're needed in hair and makeup." Called someone in a headset.  
Trish bursted out laughing.  
Austin glared at her.  
"Come on dude it is kind of funny." Liam said.  
"One Direction, hair and makeup as well." The official woman said.  
"Haha sucker!" Tara laughed.  
"Tara, I'll see you after the show alright?" Niall asked.  
"I'll look forward to it. " Tara said biting her lip.  
Ally walked up to her cousin and put a hand on her shoulder once Niall left.  
"You two aren't even dating a day and I already want you two to get married." Ally sighed.  
Tara turned and looked at her cousin with a look of horror on her face.  
"What? Are you saying you don't want to marry him?" Ally asked.  
"Ally! I really haven't gotten to know him that well. I like him I know that. And Liam falsely told me that I loved him. Will I love him? Eventually, right now I just have to enjoy the falling portion of the relationship."  
"You just implied that you're falling for him." Ally pointed out.  
"I am. Happy?" Tara asked annoyed.  
"Yes, very." Ally replied giggling.

* * *

"So mate, how do you like makeup?" Zayn asked.  
"I freakin' hate it, it can go die." Austin mumbled as a girl put even more cover up on his single zit on his forehead.  
"You'll get used to it." Liam assured him.  
"Yeah right." Austin scoffed.  
"So mate, when you asking Ally out?" Harry asked.  
Austin's eyes widened...he totally forgot about that.  
"I don't know. Maybe tonight?" Austin said.  
"That's a great idea! Ask her out during your set time!" Louis exclaimed.  
"What? Oh hell no! I whizz out anyway. I'll do it after the concert." Austin said.  
"Fine but none of us are leaving this stadium until you ask her out." Zayn said.  
Austin gulped.  
"Austin you're on in 10." Paul said.  
Austin nodded and went to change into his clothing for the show.  
He wore a white muscle shirt with a red unbuttoned button up shirt on top. He also wore a pair of black jeans with a chain of course and Nike's.  
He looked at himself in the mirror.  
"You got this Austin, do this for Dez. Make him proud." He told himself.  
There was a knock at the door.  
Ally's head popped into the room, "You ready?" She asked.  
"Never been more ready in my life." Austin said smiling.  
Ally walked with Austin until they were at the curtain.  
"This is as far as I go." Ally said.  
Austin nodded.  
"Knock 'em dead." She said.  
He smiled at her.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome Austin Moon!" Announced a loud booming voice.  
The curtain opened and 'Can't Do It Without You' started to play and Austin did his thing.  
Austin's set list was not long. It was maybe seven or so songs with lots of talking.  
Before Austin started his last song which was _'Break Down the Walls' _Austin made a point to speak to the crowd one last time.  
"Before I start my last song I want to bring your attention to an amazing girl who writes all of my songs. Her name is Ally and I would have never thought I could have such an amazing person in my life. When Ally and I became partners we got Trish as a manager. Believe it or not she is caring and she wants me to go far. And my best friend Dez became our official director for all music videos, webcasts etc. Dez couldn't be here tonight because he wasn't, uh, he wasn't feeling great. These three people I love with all of my heart and I couldn't imagine my life without them because they are my world."  
Austin turned his head to the side of the stage and smiled at Ally who was beaming with pride.  
The music for 'Break Down the Walls' came on and Austin sang.  
He didn't look at the crowd much he kept looking over at Ally who was still smiling.  
"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR ONE DIRECTION?!" Austin screamed.  
There was a loud high pitched scream that erupted from the crowd.  
"They'll be out in about five or so minutes and they told me earlier today they want to make this an amazing show for you guys!" Austin told the crowd.  
"Goodnight! Love you guys." He said waving and blowing kisses to the crowd as he stalked off stage.  
"Ah! You did amazing!" Ally exclaimed hugging Austin tightly.  
"You don't care that I'm sweaty?" Austin asked still hugging Ally.  
"As long as I'm hugging you." Ally whispered into his ear.  
Austin smiled widely.  
"Cue video." Said Paul into a headset.  
A video started to play on stage showing One Direction.  
1D's band was already on stage ready for the show to start.  
"Alright boys...LETS DO THIS POO!" Tara heard Harry yell.  
Niall came up behind Tara and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Hello to you too." Tara laughed.  
"We have to go on now, just know this show is for you babe." Niall said kissing Tara's cheek then walking behind the stage with the rest of the boys.  
_BOOM!_  
That was the first beat off of Josh Devine's Tomtom drum.  
_"We're like Na Na Na!"_ The boys sang.  
Tara was impressed they were really, really good.  
Sure, she heard Niall sing to her but she never heard all of One Direction sing, hell, she's only heard one of their songs.  
The boys played a few songs then after singing a song called _'Moments'_ they ran off stage, and right past Tara, Austin, Ally and Trish.  
"Cue Autumn video." Paul said into his headset.  
A new video was then displayed on the screen above the stage.  
"What did you think so far?" Niall asked, scaring Tara.  
"Niall! Oh, it was wonderful. I'm loving it. You changed your outfit." Tara observed.  
"Yeah we do that right there." Niall said pointing behind him where Tara saw Louis buttoning up his shirt.  
"Oh."  
"Got to go babe. But listen to the next song. It's gotta be you." Niall said as Liam pulled him away.  
"What?" Tara called after him.  
He never responded because the music started and Liam started to sing.  
Tara listened intensely to the song then at one point Harry came in and sang, _"It's gotta be yoooouuu!"_  
She knew.  
Ally and Austin were dancing badly together, Austin dancing badly to make Ally feel good, he really was sweet.  
When the song _'More Than This'_ came on, Austin grabbed Ally's hand and started slow dancing with her.  
She blushed deeply.  
"You're amazing." She told him.  
"I'll never be as amazing as you are." Austin said looking into Ally's eyes.  
Ally smiled down at the ground.  
"All right guys, you guys are amazing fans and you are also amazing on twitter. We thought we'd answer some of your questions that you guys sent in." Zayn said.  
"Also we would like to welcome some special friends of ours to the stage." Harry said.  
"Please welcome to the stage, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, and Tara Dawson." Louis said.  
"What?!" Ally and Tara said at the same time.  
"Come on Tara!" Trish said grabbing her hand.  
"Trish I look like crap! I can't go out there!" Tara exclaimed.  
"Tara if you don't get your ass out here we will haunt you." Liam said.  
"Come on you look fine!" Harry said.  
Tara gave up and walked on stage with Trish.  
"Ally I'll be right next to you, you'll be fine. Just hold my hand. Make me loose feeling in my hand because your holding it so tightly. Come on Alls." Austin begged.  
Ally looked up into Austin's eyes and nodded.  
Austin grabbed Ally's hand and they together walked onto stage.  
"Yay!" Louis cheered.  
Ally smiled at the sweaty Brit.  
"Okay first question is from makeawish in section 22!" Harry said.  
"She asks, _'Are any of you seeing anyone right now?'_" Liam reads.  
"I'm not seeing anyone right now. But I'm single and ready to mingle." Harry said which caused the crowd to erupt in screams.  
"I'm dating our friend Dez." Trish said bravely.  
"You all know me and Dani broke up." Liam said.  
"I still have my beautiful girlfriend Eleanor." Louis said smiling widely.  
"Me and Perrie are still going strong." Zayn smiled.  
"I'm not dating anyone but I hope I can get the courage to ask out the girl of my dreams soon." Austin said.  
"Same with me, only I hope he will ask me out." Ally said.  
Tara looked at Niall nervously.  
"I have a beautiful girlfriend who I am so happy to call mine, her name is Tara." Niall said proudly.  
Gasps ran through the crowd at Niall's announcement.  
"And I'm dating a really cute Irish guy, his name is Niall." Tara said smiling over at him.  
A chant started throughout the crowd, it was "Hug!" And "Kiss!"  
Niall raised an eyebrow at Tara and she went over to him and hugged him tightly.  
There was a sea of 'Awwws' throughout the room.  
"Okay so section 22 make some noise!" Austin said.  
There was an applause near the right side of the stage.  
"Okay who is makeawish?" Liam asked.  
One girl was jumping around like crazy. Guess that's her.  
They all answered two more questions then they came to their final question.  
"Okay this question is from TaraSalvati(1), and she wants to know if anybody can rap." Harry read off.  
"First off, I like her name. And I might be able to rap a little." Tara said.  
"Okay, now I'm interested. I didn't know that about you." Niall said.  
"Then obviously you have a lot to learn." Tara said.  
"What can you rap, a present?" Austin asked jokingly.  
"I can rap anything better than you can, which includes a present." Tara said with distaste in her voice.  
"Come at me." Austin said.  
"You shouldn't have said that." Ally said.  
"Why?" Austin asked.  
"'Cause now its a game, and she doesn't loose." Ally said.  
"Yo! Josh! Can you play Ed Sheeran?" Tara called to the good looking drummer.  
Josh nodded his head.  
"You need me, I don't need you?" Tara asked.  
Josh smiled.  
He started beating his drums.  
Tara started to rap,  
_"'Cos with the lyrics I'll be aiming it right, I won't stop till my name is in lights_  
_At stadium heights with Damien Rice, on red carpets, now I'm on Arabian nights_  
_Because I'm young I know my brother's gonna give me advice_  
_Long nighter, short height and I'm going hyper_  
_Never be anything but a singer-songwriter_  
_Yeah, the game's over but now I'm on a new level_  
_Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal_  
_People think that I'm bound to blow up, I've done around about a thousand shows_  
_But I haven't got a house plus I live on the couch_  
_So you believe the lyrics when I'm singing them out_  
_From day one, I've been prepared, with VO5 wax for my ginger hair_  
_So now I'm back to the sofa giving a dose of what the future holds_  
_'Cos it's another day, plus I keep my last name forever, keep this genre pretty basic_  
_Gonna be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it_  
_And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift_  
_Into another rapper's shoes using new laces_  
_Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the papers_  
_Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for majors_  
_Nationwide tour with Just Jack, still had to get the bus back_  
_Clean-cut kid without a razor for the moustache_  
_I hit back when the pen hurts me, I'm still a choir boy in a Fenchurch tee_  
_I'm still the same as a year ago but more people hear me though_  
_According to the MySpace and YouTube videos_  
_I'm always doing shows if I'm not I'm in the studio_  
_Truly broke, never growing up call me Rufio_  
_Melody music maker, reading all the papers_  
_They say I'm up-and-coming like I'm fucking in an elevator."_  
There was howls and screams from the audience.  
"I think Tara won." Austin said scared.  
Harry gave Tara a high five.  
"Okay everybody give up for our beautiful guests!" Liam shouted.  
"And for the happy couple Tara and Niall!" Louis shouted.  
Tara turned back to Louis smirking.  
He mouthed the words, 'Your Welcome.'  
"I saw we get a kiss out of them!" Zayn shouted.  
Tara's eyes widened.  
Niall saw Tara's expression and realized she couldn't kiss him in front of all of those people, she was scared of the hate she was about to get from just being his girlfriend.  
"Stop! Guys I love you, but, this is mine and Tara's relationship, not yours. We're going to take it as fast or as slow as we want. I don't demand that Louis kisses Eleanor in front of thousands of people. Again, I know where you guys are coming from. And I love you for trying to make me happy, but I'm used to the media, but Tara's not. It's not fair to her." Niall said calmly.  
The crowd erupted into 'Awws' and applause.  
From the wing of the stage Tara caught Niall's eye and said 'thank you'.  
Maybe he was the perfect one for her.

* * *

The concert ended about an hour later.  
The boys finished off the concert by singing a song called _'I Want'_.  
Tara found it amusing how in the song the boys kept changing the lyrics.  
For example instead of singing, 'But that's not me." Niall sang, 'I like blue cheese.'  
The boys took their final bow as a whole then ran off stage.  
"You boys did great!" Ally said happily.  
"Thanks Ally, means a lot." Liam said.  
"What did you think Mrs. Horan?" Louis asked.  
Tara turned to Louis.  
"Really? After that stunt you pulled when we were on stage? You really must have some balls! Lou, we haven't gone on a date yet! I'm not his girlfriend but that's what we were forced into saying! And Niall's right! This is OUR relationship and I understand you want him to be happy but at the same time you're screwing me into things I'm not prepared for!" Tara said her voice growing louder with every word.  
"But we don't pick the tweets!" Louis said.  
"Bull-Shit! I asked Paul! He said you guys pick the ones you want! And he told me you chose that one!" Tara snarled.  
Niall put a hand on Tara's shoulder.  
She turned to him.  
"Did you just say you say you didn't want to be my girlfriend because then I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me." Niall said his eyes sad and skimming over with tears that he refused to let fall.  
Tara's face dropped, "Niall, I never said that. I just meant-"  
"You know what, save it. I hate being lied to, and after what I put myself and everyone else through I can't believe you would break my heart like this. I'm done and whatever we had is done. Bye." Niall cut her off.  
"Niall!" She screamed.  
"I don't want to hear it." Niall said as he walked off, finally letting the tears fall.  
Tara's bottom lip quivered in shock, fear and heartbreak.  
Her eyes filled with tears.  
"I'm going to talk to him." Liam said as he dragged Zayn along with him.  
Tara didn't move. She was frozen in shock.  
Maybe Liam was right after all, she did love him.  
"Tara I'm so sorry." Louis whispered.  
"Yeah, you should be. I blame this on you Lou, I'm sorry but you had to push me and Niall. And look what happened! I was- I was starting to think that he and I might have not only a future together but a life. And now it's all fucked up!" Tara shouted.  
She fell to her knees, her head in her hands, crying her eyes out.  
And one thing Ally knew...Tara Dawson never cries.

* * *

"Niall! Niall mate! Where the bloody hell did you go?!" Liam shouted through the hallway.  
Liam heard a soft son coming from a corner which was blocked off by amps.  
"I know that's you Niall get out here." Liam said Zayn still by his side.  
Niall sniffed, "No."  
"Then we're coming in." Zayn said.  
Liam moved the amps out of the way and saw Niall, his back against the wall, knees to his chest and head on his knees.  
He looked up at his two band mates.  
His eyes were swollen and puffy from crying.  
Normally you wouldn't expect a boy to cry, but this was Niall. He is special, he doesn't hold his emotions inside, he doesn't know how to, so when he's heartbroken he cries.

* * *

"T, you have to get up." Ally pleaded to her cousin.  
Tara gave a shaky breath, "N-no."  
"Come on we have to go home." Ally said again.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Ally! I just fucked up the best thing that ever happened to me. I know he only asked me out today, but that hurt so much, he just ripped my heart out. I never said I didn't want to be with him, he jumped to a false conclusion and I feel terrible, I want him in my life as my boyfriend. Not as a friend or acquaintance. No I want him as my boyfriend. I love him." Tara said, that last three words coming out as nothing more than a whisper.  
What Tara didn't know was that Ally recorded what Tara just said and sent it to Liam.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_  
Liam looked down at his phone and saw a voice message from Ally.  
_'Make sure Niall hears this. I'm taking her home now. He can come over in the morning.'_ The text said.  
"Niall mate, Ally sent this to me she said you have to listen to this." Liam said.  
Niall raised his head slightly.  
_"'Come on we have to go home.' Said Ally's voice._  
_'No.'_  
_'Please?'_  
_'Ally! I just fucked up the best thing that ever happened to me. I know he only asked me out today, but that hurt so much, he just ripped my heart out. I never said I didn't want to be with him, he jumped to a false conclusion and I feel terrible, I want him in my life as my boyfriend. Not as a friend or acquaintance. No I want him as my boyfriend. I love him.'"_  
"Now Ally said she took Tara home, she said in the morning you can go over and talk to her." Liam said.  
Niall nodded.  
"Let's go home too. It's getting late and I want to take a shower and get out of these clothes." Zayn said.  
Niall looked around at his two friends then down at himself.  
Liam was in a vest with a white button down and tie underneath it and dress pants.  
Zayn was wearing a white button down with an undone bow tie and dress pants as well.  
Niall had on a black tie, a white button up and dress pants.  
He was sweaty, ad confused and slightly pissed at Louis. But mostly himself. Yeah he was really pissed off with himself.  
Liam and Zayn stood up each holding out a hand for Niall.  
He took both of their hands and they helped him up.

* * *

It was the morning and Tara woke up early.  
She managed to be quiet as she dressed herself in basketball gear and grabbed her bag, three waters and her keys.  
She drove to the local park grabbed her ball out of her trunk. His name was Zigfy. (2)  
Wen she was in sixth grade two of her friends, Michael and Brianna named him.  
Don't ask about the way they came up with it.  
Tara quickly put her headphones in. These were her soundproof ones, she couldn't hear a thing other than her music.  
She turned up the loud Ed Sheeran album and stretched out quickly.  
Out of her bag she grabbed her jump rope and started jumping at a quick pace.  
Jumping always calmed her down it was one of the many conditioning things she did in practices, but this she actually enjoyed.  
Tara grabbed Zigfy and started an intense round of attack drills.  
After every ten shots the number of shots she missed she did five push-ups for.  
It was a tuff workout but Tara was used to the hardness of it and the intensity of it.  
Tara then started working on new moves.  
She was whispering to herself, "Dribble, dribble, 1, 2, POP!"  
The sequence was two dribbles with the left hand, then snapping it between her legs, then automatically snap it back through the same leg, pulling up and shooting a jumper.  
Tara worked on her normals like reverse layups and pushing the ball up and down the court.  
After an hour, Tara was sweating like a pig and hadn't drunk a single thing since she started.  
She was breathing heavily but kept shooting.  
She was doing three pointers and each time she missed, she ran a lap with the basketball.  
Her ear buds were still in and her music was still pounding in her ears.  
_"And if the city never sleeps then that makes two."_ Pounded the last notes _'The City'_ by Ed Sheeran.  
Suddenly, reality hit Tara like a brick.

Niall had broken up with her because he thought she didn't like him. When in reality she loved him and even told Ally, but it was useless now…he hated her.

Tara was at the half court line when she realized what was going on. She chucked the ball up to the backboard, hearing a click in her right shoulder.

Shit!

Tara let Zigfy roll to the sidelines of the outdoor court as she gripped her burning shoulder, wincing with the pain that was her shoulder.

Tara had this injury many times before. She was in a sling once a year because of it.

She had a jumping muscle in her neck and shoulder. It limited her from turning her head to the right and she could never lift anything with that shoulder.

Something else she knew, there was no way she could drive without moving her head and with a bad shoulder.

There was a hand on Tara's shoulder, her good one.

She turned around to see her cousin Ally standing there.

"Did you follow me?" Tara asked.

"No. I noticed you weren't home when I woke up so I figured you be blowing off steam. And when you blow off steam, you come here and you don't hydrate and always get injured and also I know you're pissed at the situation." Ally explained.

"Well, we can't get home. I can't drive with my shoulder muscle popped out again." Tara said.

"I have a learner's permit and you are a licensed driver, I can drive home." Ally said picking up Tara's basketball from the sidelines and her jump rope.

"Get in." Ally instructed and Tara did as told hopping into the passenger's side still gripping her shoulder.

When the two cousins got home Tara sat down on the couch facing away from the front door with an ice pack on her shoulder and her IPod once again in her ears.

Ten minutes past with no movement in the house.

Ally pulled one of Tara's earphones out and whispered, "There's someone here to see you."

Tara raised an eyebrow and pulled out her other earphone.

Ally left the room.

Tara didn't dare turn around for her shoulders and neck's sake.

"Tara, we need to talk."

Tara held her breath.

It was Niall.

* * *

**So that's it for now guys! **

**Bit of a cliff hanger at the end but that just means you'll tune back in!**

**So as I said before 3 reviews for a new chapter, and please tell me what you think. You guys are making me feel like you don't like my writing. **

**Also what I said, not a lot of updates until February. Sorry!**

**Also, to any victims of hurricane Sandy, my thoughts and prayers go out to you. I was affected just so you know, I was out of power for three days and only got it back yesterday night. I didn't have heat or water I at least had a generator, but one of my classmate's told me that he didn't even have a generator. And as far as I know he still doesn't have power. His name is Max and I feel terrible for him I really do but I feel worse for the people of NYC and NJ. #staystrong**

**(1) that's my twitter, please follow me, and when you do tweet me so I know :)  
(2) that is my basketballs name and the story is true about how he got named.**

**Review!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	13. Chapter 13: I Think

**So here's chapter 13!**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**IN THIS CHHAPTER THERE IS SOME OLDER THEMES IN HERE AND IT IS SLIGHTY GRAPHIC! I DON'T WANT YOU READING SOME OF THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE!**_

**So please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A or 1D**

Ten minutes past with no movement in the house.  
Ally pulled one of Tara's earphones out and whispered, "There's someone here to see you."  
Tara raised an eyebrow and pulled out her other earphone.  
Ally left the room.  
Tara didn't dare turn around for her shoulders and neck's sake.  
"Tara, we need to talk."  
Tara held her breath.  
It was Niall.  
"Tara I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to see me. Right now I don't even want to look at myself. I wasn't fair. I never let you speak and if because of that you don't want to talk to me again, I'll leave. I'll figure out how to finish the song with Ally and how to record it...please say something," Niall said, still behind Tara.  
Tara thought about what to say. Was there anything to say?  
She sighed.  
"If you want me to go, I'll go." He said slowly.  
"Can you please say something? Or look at me?" He asked.  
"I can't look at you. I screwed up my shoulder practicing basketball. I got pissed at myself and chucked the ball and my muscle gave. I have a jumping shoulder in my right shoulder, I can't move my head." Tara said.  
"Oh...but you didn't answer my question. Do you want me to go?" Niall asked.  
Tara hesitated.  
She sighed, "I don't know what I want truthfully. I'm seriously pissed at Louis, myself and slightly at you...even though I have no right to be pissed at you."  
Niall threw his hands in the air in frustration.  
"If this changes anything, Ally recorded you last night when you refused to go home. She sent it to Liam and he made me listen to it... Louis also told me you had a break down after I stormed off. He said he's never seen anybody so heartbroken in his life." Niall said.  
"Did you hear all of it?" Tara asked.  
"Yes. And I think I love you too."  
That was it.  
Tara swung her feet off the couch and stood up facing the Irishmen.  
Niall looked shocked at her sudden movement considering her face was pained. He couldn't be sure if it was because of him or her shoulder.  
Tara felt water come to her eyes. She would not let them fall. She would not.  
She looked down, painfully at that too.  
Niall looked at her.  
He took his finger and lifted her head so that her eyes met with his.  
"I'm sorry. And I'll keep saying it until you believe me," he said softly.  
A single tear fell down Tara's cheek.  
Niall wiped it away with his thumb.  
"You're too beautiful to cry," he said.  
Suddenly with her good arm, Tara wrapped her hand around Niall's neck and pushed him towards her, their lips crashing together.  
Niall's arms snaked their way around Tara's waist as he picked her up.  
She started to giggle, their lips still pressed together.  
Niall put her down and they separated, their foreheads resting on one another's.  
"I love your giggle. It's so adorable," Niall laughed.  
"So about that date tonight?" Tara asked walking back over to the couch sitting down in her seat, her legs facing outwards unlike before.  
Niall sat down next to her and sighed, "I don't know, do you forgive me?"  
"I have an urge to punch you were it hurts even though I can't move my head." Tara laughed.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Niall laughed sitting back in the couch.  
Tara turned on her butt and put her legs over Niall's lap.  
She found her ice pack and put it on her shoulder wincing in pain as she did so.  
"So what's up with your shoulder?" Niall asked.  
"Oh I get this every year. I have a jumping muscle in my neck and shoulder. It disables me from lifting my arm and turning my head. I don't go to therapy or anything. I give myself therapy. I slowly turn my head back and forth. It only lasts a week at most. I'll have to find my sling in my suitcase and I'll put it on for a few days to relax the muscle so I can have someone work it back into place at the end of the week." Tara explained.  
"I volunteer!" Niall said.  
"Pervert," Tara muttered.  
"So what do you want to do? Movies? Dinner? A walk? It's up to you." Niall asked.  
Tara pursed her lips thinking.  
"Movies are too normal, dinner could do. And where would we walk?" Tara asked.  
"Uh, the beach?" Niall suggested.  
"Perfect. I choose dinner and a walk on the beach!" Tara exclaimed laughing at herself.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" Tara yelled.  
Austin walked though the door and smiled, "Guessing you two made up and are now happy?"  
"I would be happy but there is this really annoying blonde American pop star in the living room." Tara said nonchalantly.  
"I feel so loved!" Austin said sarcastically.  
"That's my job!"  
"So mate, how did it go with Ally last night?" Niall asked.  
"That's the thing, it didn't go. Ally was to worried about Tara so I wouldn't dare ask her out then. She wouldn't hear me!" Austin exclaimed.  
"Well, here's your chance! ALLY! AUSTIN'S HERE AND HE HAS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!" Tara yelled.  
Ally came thumping down the stairs happily.  
"Yay! You two made up!" Ally said looking at her cousin and her boyfriend perched comfortably on the couch.  
"Austin has to ask you something!" Niall yelled.  
"Really?!" Austin asked his voice going unnaturally high pitched.  
"Yep really! And paybacks a bitch, huh Austin?" Tara asked.  
Niall high fived Tara and they laughed.  
"Come on, lets go upstairs!" Tara said standing up and taking Niall's hand in hers while he grabbed her ice pack.  
"Keep it PG! And if you can't, use a condom!" Austin yelled up the stairs.  
"Even if we wanted to, we couldn't I'm injured! And when I'm healed your ass is getting kicked!" Tara yelled down the stairs.  
Austin laughed and looked at Ally who was waiting.  
"Uh, hi!" He said.  
"What was so important?" Ally asked.  
"Okay, so the boys have been trying to make me do this since they met us and I was going to do it last night but then the issue with Niall and Tara came up and-"  
"Spit it out!" Ally yelled.  
"Ally will you go out with me?" He said quickly.  
Ally looked shocked.  
Austin waved a hand in front of his partners face.  
"Say something?"  
"Yeah, I'll go out with you." Ally said.  
Austin smiled widely and hugged her tightly.  
"So how much you want to bet one of them is going to be topless within the next ten minutes?" Austin asked.  
"Austin! They won't do that! Tara's injured...but if she wasn't then I'd make a bet." Ally laughed.

* * *

Niall Horan paced his hotel bedroom debating on what to do.  
He was overly upset with himself, Louis and slightly at Tara, but he just didn't know what to do.  
Noiselessly Liam sneaked into Niall's room.  
When Niall turned around he saw him and jumped almost screaming.  
"I know you think you don't know what to do, but we all know that you do know. You need to go ever there and fix this mess." Liam said calmly.  
Niall let out a big breath, "I know I need to fix this...but the question is how. Ever since you played that tape all I keep hearing in my mind is ' I love him.' And it sounds so nice to me. But she said she didn't want to be my girlfriend."  
"Well, she has a point when she says that," Liam said.  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Niall asked his voice rising slightly.  
"It means you two haven't even gone out on a date. She knows you but she doesn't really know you. She knows you both are falling for each other and she wants to know about you and your life before she really puts herself in the shoes of Niall Horan's girlfriend. She wants to see if she can handle it and Lou practically ruined any chance of that happening so she got pissed and blew up at him and said the right words in the wrong order," Liam explained.  
"Sometimes I think you're a girl, with the way you think like one."  
"No, I'm not a girl and I don't feel what a girl does but, I've listened to Danielle enough. I observed and dug deep into her mind. She is mostly the reason I can help you out here," Liam said smiling about his now ex-girlfriend, who was now his best friend in the world besides the lads of course.  
"So you're saying I should go there?" Niall asked.  
"That's not my call...but if I were in your shoes I'd already be there." Liam said.  
"Thanks Li! I owe you for this one!" Niall called as he ran out of the room.  
On his way out Louis stopped him.  
"Niall, mate, I'm so sorry about last night you have to believe me." He said with pleading eyes.  
Niall looked down.  
"I don't know Lou...you pushed me so hard to go for her and then after I did all you did was push us together more... I forgive you but you have to promise you won't do it a again," Niall said.  
"I promise. And Niall you have to get her back, she was so heartbroken...I've never seen someone so broken," Louis said.  
"That's where I'm going now, I'm going to try to get her to take me back." Niall said walking out the door of the penthouse.  
As soon as the door closed Niall heard Louis scream in delight and he smiled.  
He practically sprinted to Ally's house.  
He rang the doorbell three times.  
Ally opened the door with a smile on her face, "I knew you'd be coming. She's right there, she hasn't been taking it well. She accidentally hurt herself because she was pissed with the position she's in. She can't hear me right now, I'll tell her someone's here to see her, then you can talk to her."  
Ally walked over to where Tara sat on the couch, with something on her shoulder...an ice pack?  
Ally pulled one of her headphones out and whispered something then she left the room.  
"Tara, we need to talk," Niall said bravely.

* * *

Tara led Niall walked into her room.  
She closed the door behind her.  
"You know those stairs are where we first met?" Niall asked.  
Tara nodded biting her lower lip.  
"What's wrong?" Niall asked.  
He knew Tara was easy to read, so when she bit her lip she was nervous or embarrassed about something.  
"Nothing!" Tara said quickly.  
"Bull-shit!" Niall laughed.  
Tara glared at him, "Fine! I've never had a boy in my room before!" Tara said embarrassed.  
"So by that statement I guess you're a virgin?" Niall asked.  
"No actually. I was at a party and got drunk and well you know the rest. I thought I was pregnant for three weeks but then I got my period late, but I got it," Tara sighed.  
"Did you know the guy?" Niall asked.  
"Yeah, it was my best friend actually, we went out for about a month or two after that but we both decided it was better if we were friends," Tara explained.  
"I'm glad you two broke up,"Niall said truthfully.  
Tara laughed and sat on her bed rolling her bad shoulder, trying to work it back into its proper place.  
"Here," Niall said as he put the ice pack down on her desk and knelt on the bed behind her and gently rubbed her shoulder.  
"I can feel the muscle out," Niall commented.  
Tara nodded then proceeded to move her head side to side, resisting the pain.  
"Press your thumb down," Tara instructed.  
Niall rose an eyebrow but did as told and pressed his thumb into his girlfriends muscle.  
CLCIK!  
"Owwww!" Tara shouted.  
"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" Niall exclaimed.  
"No, no it's fine, you got my muscle back in place," Tara said smiling.  
"So you're all fixed?" Niall asked still behind her.  
"I have to take it easy, but other than that, yeah," Tara said smiling even though Niall couldn't see it.  
Niall smirked and wrapped his arms around Tara's waist and pulled her into his chest.  
She giggled.  
Niall kissed Tara sweetly on the cheek. She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose.  
Tara moved in Niall's arms so that when she looked up his face would be right there.  
Tara looked up at Niall with loving eyes. He looked down at her and smiled.  
"Your braces are so cute," Tara giggled.  
Niall chuckled and said, "And you're beautiful."  
"Kissing up isn't going to get you anywhere with me," Tara said.  
"I know, but I'm telling the truth, you are the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, I'd say number two," Niall said.  
"Two? Really?" Tara asked.  
"What mom always comes first, she gave me life, I suck up to her. You, I'm not sucking up too, I'm telling the absolute truth," Niall said leaning down and kissing Tara.  
They stayed like that for a minute before Niall decided to gently bite down on Tara's lip. When Tara giggled but didn't grant access, Niall bit harder.  
Tara giggled again and granted Niall access to her mouth.  
Niall's tongue then entered Tara's mouth.  
Tara wrapped her hands around Niall's neck as she sat farther upright.  
Niall pulled away just for a second.  
He rested his forehead on Tara's as they both breathed heavily.  
Niall lifted Tara up and placed her in his lap.  
They started to kiss again, each of them going at a steady pace.  
After a while Tara moved her hands from around Niall's neck to the hem of his shirt where she went just under his shirt and started to let her hands wander around his torso.  
Niall didn't move he just kept his hands around Tara's waist, who was still on his lap.  
Tara kept feeling under his shirt going higher up with every passing minute.  
She went back down to the hem of his shirt and tugged on it.  
Niall moved his hands from around her waist and raised them over his head.  
In an instant, their lips separated and Niall's shirt was thrown across the room.  
Tara put her hands on his chest and deepened the kiss.  
This only made Niall want her more.  
Niall moved his hands to the bottom of Tara's t-shirt and started tugging at it as well.  
Tara removed Niall's hands and lifted her shirt off of her body and threw it across the room.  
Niall picked Tara up bridal style, still their lips not leaving each others.  
He walked over to the door and with one of Tara's hands locked the door.  
Niall put her down gently on the ground, still their lips not leaving each others.  
He pushed her against one of the walls and put his hands above her head.  
They continued to kiss.  
Both Tara and Niall soon started quickening speed.  
Tara's hands moved to Niall's belt.  
He groaned against her lips telling her to proceed.  
Tara undid his belt and pulled it out from his jeans.  
Simultaneously Niall was kicking off his shoes, which magically took his socks with him.  
Tara fumbled with the button of his jeans and unzipped them.  
She put her hand in between his jeans and his boxers and pushed his pants down.  
Niall kicked them off of his legs and grabbed Tara butt with his hands.  
Tara giggled again.  
Niall put his hands under Tara's pants and between her spandex and starting pushing her shorts off.  
After they were off, he started working on her spandex which were harder to get off.  
They remained there against the wall, still making out.  
Niall moved his hands up Tara's back and under her sports bra.  
She deepened the kiss telling him to take it off.  
Tara slipped her arms out and Niall pulled it off of her body.  
Tara put her arms around Niall's neck again.  
Niall put his hands around Tara's waist.  
Tara jumped up and put her legs around Niall's waist and he moved his hands to under her butt, helping her stay up.  
Niall pushed Tara farther against the wall and Tara pressed her bare chest against his.  
Niall groaned in pleasure.  
With Tara's legs still around him, he walked over to the bed placing her down gently, their lips never separating.  
He climbed on top of her, straddling her.  
Tara moved her hands to his boxers and started tugging them off of him.  
Niall then took her underwear off of her.  
He grabbed her hips holding them still as he thrusted into them he removed his lips from hers and moved to her neck where he started biting and sucking.  
"Niall, not now. I'm not ready. I don't want to go any farther. My shoulder, I jut can't," Tara said.  
Niall stopped and moved his head to hers and kissed her on the forehead, "Alright."  
They were lying on the bed, naked, entangled with each other, kissing slowly.  
"We better go clean off for that date," Tara said.  
"Yeah," Niall sighed.  
Niall's arms where around Tara's waist and he kissed her passionately once more.  
Tara got out of Niall's arms and went into her bathroom which was luckily connected to her bedroom.  
She started the water and took her hair down.  
Niall knocked on the opened door, "Care if I join?"  
"What are you waiting for?" Tara laughed as she entered the shower with Niall trailing right behind her.  
Tara's back was against Niall and his arms were around her hugging her right under her breasts.  
They let the water fall onto their heads.  
Tara turned to her boyfriend and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.  
His hair was no longer upright, it fell down onto his forehead perfectly.  
"You're amazing," Niall said resting his head against hers.  
"Yeah, I'm the amazing one, I broke us up last night," Tara said sarcastically.  
Niall shook his head, "You can't blame it on yourself. I'm not blaming it on you or me. Liam said something that made me realize how stupid I was. He said that you said the right words in the wrong order."  
"That's one way of looking at it," Tara said.  
"But what matters now is that we are together," Niall said.  
Tara kissed him passionately on the lips.  
Soon they were out of the shower, Niall had dried him self off with a towel and put his dirty clothes back on, while Tara just stayed wrapped in a Tara.  
"I'm going to leave, I'll be back at six to pick you up alright?" Niall asked.  
Tara smiled, "I can't wait."  
He walked over and kissed her once more, then he left the room.  
Ally came up and knocked on the door.  
"Can I come in?" She asked.  
"Yeah! And I need you!" Tara exclaimed.  
Ally walked in and asked, "Why are you in a towel?"

**So that's the end, tell me what you think in a review please.**

**Also I only got two reviews, if I don't get three I'm not posting like this again.**

**So Review!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	14. Chapter 14: Fireworks From A Beauty

**Hola people of .**

**How art thou this winters day?**

**Okay so I'm surprised I actually came close to finishing this, this quickly. I should be able to update over holiday break.**

**Also, WHO HAD HEARD ONE DIRECTION'S NEW ALBUM?! IT'S AMAZAYN! AHHHH! **

**Anywhoo, follow me on twitter for updates, problems for if you want to stalk me o.O**

**My twitter is TaraSalvati if you follow me please tweet me so I don't think you are some weird stalker like person who wants to rape me…**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own A&A or 1D. come at me Brah. *Bon qui qui style* Sir, sir I will cut you! Security! **

* * *

Ally came up and knocked on the door.  
"Can I come in?" She asked.  
"Yeah! And I need you!" Tara exclaimed.  
Ally walked in and asked, "Why are you in a towel?"  
"I took a shower," Tara said slowly.  
"I see that but your boyfriend left not even two minutes ago," Ally said raising an eyebrow.  
"We might've taken a shower together, you know, saving water and all," Tara said.  
Ally started laughing.  
"So what do you need me for?" Ally asked.  
"He's taking me to dinner and a walk on the beach...I don't know what to wear," Tara explained looking down.  
"First let's get you into sweats," Ally said.  
Tara grabbed some sweats and changed in the bathroom.  
She came back out and Ally motioned for her to sit in a chair in front of a mirror.  
"What are you doing?" Tara asked as she sat.  
"I'm doing your hair and such, you'll thank me later," Ally assured her.  
Ally combed Tara's hair out and braided a small amount of hair on each side of her head.  
She then put the rest of her hair into a ponytail. One by one Ally took each of the braids and weaved it into her ponytail.  
Tara smiled as Ally put it together, it looked great!  
Ally then started working on Tara's makeup.  
Ally knew that Tara hated makeup with a passion, so she assured Tara that it would look completely natural.  
Ally put light eye shadow on her and mascara.  
Ally thought she looked beautiful.  
"Now for your clothes," Ally said.  
She walked over to her cousin's closet and looked at her tops.  
She picked out a red crop top with the word Love across the front. She also picked out dyed blue jeans that had different shades of blue all over them.  
"Change, now," Ally demanded.  
"Help these days," Tara muttered.  
"Love you too!" Ally called as Tara reentered her bathroom to change.  
Tara liked the outfit; it was perfect for the date.  
Five thirty rolled around and Tara was getting nervous.  
"When is your first date with Austin?" Tara asked, trying to get her mind off of her upcoming date.  
"Tomorrow night, he had to be with Dez today. When you leave I'm heading over there to see him with Trish," Ally explained.  
"I call helping you tomorrow. I owe you one," Tara said smiling.  
"Fine. And what happened to your shoulder? Shouldn't it be hurting?" Ally asked.  
"No, Niall got it back into place, he was a little crept out by the sound but I'm all good," Tara explained.  
Ally left Tara and she started to play on her phone.  
She checked her Twitter.  
One thousand new followers. Surprise, surprise.  
She read through her mentions then saw people had been tweeting her.  
Most of them were sweet, saying her and Niall were adorable and fluffy stuff like that.  
However there were those few mean ones, saying that Tara didn't deserve him, that he was too good for her.  
She bit her lip.  
She composed a tweet.  
She wrote, _'Wow 1,000 new followers! So many of you are so sweet, thank you. But those of you who aren't all too sweet, please do not judge me if you don't me. Really, it's not fair.'_ she tweeted it and thought she was being mature about the subject.  
The time read 5:55.  
Her phone started to buzz, it was her friend Sam.  
"Sam! Hey what's up?" she asked into the phone.  
"You're dating a famous pop star?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't think of him that way. He's just Niall. Not Niall from One Direction," Tara explained.  
"If he hurts you I will kick him right where it hurts. Nobody's hurting you again," Sam said.  
"He won't hurt me. I know he won't, it's different this time," Tara said quietly.  
"Just be careful hon," Sam advised.  
"He should be here any minute Sam. I have to go, I'll talk to you soon," Tara promised, hanging up before Sam could respond.  
Tara might seem all happy and cheery but on the inside she was the opposite. She hadn't had the best love life.  
She was so guarded because of him. He broke her heart and her bones.  
He was abusive and out of her life.  
His name was Will. He was so sweet at first then, he demanded things like sex, and when Tara refused he would hit her.  
Once he had hit her so much she couldn't move.  
He tried to rape her, but she fought back with all of her strength.  
She ran away from him, bruised and bloody.  
Will was to drunk to follow her, so she ran to a pay phone and called her parents who called the police when they picked her up.  
Will had been taken into custody and went behind bars for abuse and attempted rape.  
Tara healed over time but the imprint he made in the back of her mind stayed.  
That's why Sam told her to be careful.  
She didn't want Tara to hurt again.  
_RING!  
_The door bell rung.

* * *

Tara had left with Niall ten minutes ago and Ally was walking to Trish's house, where they would walk to Dez's house where Austin was.  
"Hey Ally," Trish said as they met.  
"Hi Trish. How is he?" Ally asked her friend.  
"I went home with him this morning, he was okay. His mom isn't going to let him be alone for the next two months," Trish explained slightly sad.  
"Well things will get better, you two will be a normal couple," Ally said.  
"But that's the thing Ally! With his condition he's never going to be normal. He will always have that hanging over his head. It's not fair," Trish said, her eyes clouding over with tears.  
"Are you saying you'd rather be with him while he's well and able than when he's sick?" Ally asked.  
"No, I want to be with him no matter what his condition is," Trish practically weeped.  
"Then give you everything you can while you can," Ally said.  
By that time they had reached Dez's house.  
Trish ran up to the door and knocked three times.  
Mrs. Worthy opened the door and motioned for the two girls to come inside.  
Trish led the way to Dez's room where him and Austin were hanging out.  
"Hey boys," Ally said as she and her Latina friend entered the room.  
"Trish!" Dez exclaimed.  
"Ally!" Austin cheered.  
Austin ran over to Ally and hugged her tightly.  
"Okay big fella. You saw me three hours ago, you can let go now," Ally laughed.  
Austin pulled away from their tight embrace and laced his fingers between Ally's.  
"Awwww..." Trish trailed off.  
She was sitting next to Dez on his bed, squeezing his hand.  
"How you feeling kiddo?" Ally asked.  
"Better since Trish came," Dez said smiling over at his girlfriend.  
"Aww..." Ally and Trish said simultaneously.  
"Dude, stop being all soft and stuff. It's creeping me out," Austin said, squeezing Ally's hand.  
Dez snorted, "I'm not the one who asked his girlfriend out with the help of his friends."  
"Niall did that too," Trish said.  
"And if I do remember correctly Dez, I yelled at you yesterday to ask Trish out," Ally pointed out.  
Dez lowered his head in defeat.  
"So I hear you're taking the lovely Ally out tomorrow?" Trish asked.  
"Yeah, I am," Austin explained smiling down at Ally.  
"I might gag," Dez said sarcastically.  
"Please don't. I really don't want to spend another minute in that hospital," Trish begged.  
Dez laughed at her.

* * *

Tara wiped the bad thoughts out of her mind and smiled as she opened the door to reveal her blonde, blue eyed boyfriend.  
Tara noticed Niall's eyes grow slightly larger as he saw what she was wearing.  
"You look..." Niall trailed off.  
"I look what?" Tara teased.  
"Beautiful, stunning, flawless. And if I do say so myself extremely sexy," Niall said smiling.  
"Well, I was expecting the words ugly to come out of your mouth. But that works too! Let's go!" Tara said quickly grabbing Niall's hand.  
Niall pulled her back, "I don't ever, ever any to hear that word come out of your mouth, especially when you're talking about yourself. You are beautiful, never let anyone let you think differently."  
Tara was slightly taken aback by this.  
No one had ever called her beautiful besides her parents.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
Niall didn't reply he just kissed her cheek softly.  
They walked hand in hand down the streets to Chilies.  
Once they arrived the hostess quickly led them to their booth in the back corner of the restaurant.  
The were in perfect isolation from the outside world.  
"I know not the best place to bring you on a first date, but I figured you'd like it," Niall said sheepishly.  
"Honestly it's perfect," Tara said smiling across to him.  
The waitress came, took their order and went to put it in the kitchen.  
The food soon arrived and they ate slowly, talking every so often.  
Tara's phone started to ring.  
"Sorry, do you mind?" Tara asked.  
"Not at all," Niall said politely.  
"Hello?" Tara asked into the phone.  
"Tara? Hi! It's your new coach. My name is Michael Smith. We will have a small and easy practice tomorrow at two in the afternoon on the Jefferson court at the park. Have a nice night!" The coach said quickly into the phone.  
"Have a nice night," Tara said awkwardly.  
She hung up the phone setting it on the table.  
"Who was that?" Niall asked curious as to why Tara looked shocked.  
"My new coach. He talked and hung up. And yes I'm socially awkward, and I'm damn proud!" Tara laughed at herself.  
"Yeah you are, but it's extremely adorable," Niall said smirking.  
"Jerk."  
"I prefer mean, hot guy who has a beautiful girlfriend," Niall said.  
Tara laughed at his tone.  
The check came soon and Niall paid, despite Tara's offers and attempts to pay.  
They left the restaurant hand in hand.  
Niall had on his signature Ray bands, a dark green long sleeve, a north face over the shirt and beige skinny jeans. He also had on his white Vans.  
His hair wasn't done up in its normal position, it was flattened, naturally.  
Tara loved his hair.  
It was about 7:45 at night and the sun was starting its slow decent below the horizon.  
They walked to the beach where the water was turning a salmon like color from the setting sun.  
"Wanna play 20 questions?" Niall asked.  
"Why not?" Tara laughed.  
"Okay. When is your birthday?"  
"February 23rd. How about you?" She asked.  
"September 13th," he explained.  
They carried on for a while longer. Getting to know the little things about each other.  
He stopped her and turned to her.  
"Question 20. May I kiss you?" Niall asked his eyes bright, and warm.  
Tara smiled, "You may."  
He smiled and kissed her sweetly.  
They pulled away, slowly.  
They smiled at each other.  
Tara looked down at the sand.  
"You don't know how beautiful you are to me," Niall whispered.  
"I'm not beautiful. I'm just me," Tara said.  
"Which is beautiful," Niall said lifting her head up with his finger.  
Tara grabbed his other hand lovingly.  
They continued walking down the beach hand in hand.  
Eventually they were sitting on the sand, hands intertwined, and Tara's head on Niall's shoulder.  
"So how's writing with Ally going?" Tara asked.  
"That's the thing, it's not going. We have to finish the song soon," Niall sighed.

"You'll get it done, I know you will," Tara said.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, only until two though. Basketball practice," Tara explained.

"I'll stop by and work with Ally then," Niall said.

"Work is going to be so fun tomorrow!" Tara exclaimed sarcastically.

"You _know_ you're going to have a fun day tomorrow," Niall said nudging her.

"I hope," Tara said sighing.

They continued sitting there, enjoying each other's company.

Once the sun had fully set the couple laid down on the sand, Niall's arm under Tara and her head on his chest.

"The stars are so beautiful, you almost never see them in San Jose," Tara commented.

"I love the stars. I don't see them often in London, but back home in Mullingar my brother and I would go out on the back porch at midnight, just to see the stars. My dad would catch us every night, but it was worth it," Niall explained.

"I've never lived in a suburb. I would love to, but my parent's jobs are in San Jose, it wouldn't make sense to move. They love their jobs. I can't be the one to take it away from them, it wouldn't be fair to them," Tara said.

"I love living in London, don't get me wrong, but ever since I was put into 1D, I just want to be in a town again. A city isn't a place to grow up, or to live. I would love to move out to Cheshire. I've always loved it there," Niall said dreamily.

"I can totally understand that. I thought living in a city was the coolest thing ever, but, when you realize out in the suburbs, it's so open and spacious. I love it," Tara sighed.

_Buzz! Buzz!_

Niall fidgeted his phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Nialler, it's almost eleven! Come on man, you could've called! I know you're on a date and all, but dude, we were so worried. Well Harry thought you two were fucking, but that's just Harry," _Liam scolded over the phone.

"Sorry Liam, time kind of slipped our minds. And don't give me that, you and Dani are always out after 11," Niall defended.

"_Alright, see you later dude,"_ Liam said hanging the phone up.

"Who was that?" Tara asked.

"Liam, he thought something happened," Niall explained.

"And Harry thought we were fucking, huh?" Tara said raising an eyebrow.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Niall asked chuckling.  
"Yeah, kind of," Tara laughed.

"Well, it's after 11 now, you have a big day tomorrow, let's get you home," Niall said.

They walked back to the Dawson's quietly, yet slowly.

Niall walked Tara up to the front door.

She turned to him and sighed, looking down.

"What did I tell you? You _are_ beautiful. Don't ever think of yourself anything but," Niall instructed.

Tara nodded.

"Goodnight princess," Niall said kissing her cheek softly.

He turned to leave, but Tara pulled him back and kissed him full on the mouth.

She separated slowly, not wanting to be without him.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

She turned quickly and entered the house.

Niall stood still, shocked.

He felt them before, of course, but this time, they were more open, bigger.

He felt those fireworks you get when you are _in love_.

* * *

**Awwwww! Sweet ending! Right? Wrong? Tell me when you REVIEW! **

**If you are my 40****th**** or 45****th**** reviewer I will give you a SHOUT OUT in the next chapter! Yay! **

**No? Okay be that way.**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter: TaraSalvati**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	15. Chapter 15: Kendall

**Hey guys! Happy Chanwamas! Yes, I combined Chanukah, Kwanza and Christmas into one. That's how I roll! **

**So new chapter, yay!**

**I'm surprised I finished this. I've been very sick lately. I have a bad flu and I'm practically living in my bed. I forced myself to go to school on Friday, you know for the presents lol.**

**Anyway, SHOUTOUT! IT GOES TO MY 40****TH**** REVIEWER! HER NAME IS Rainpath4!**

**Congrats! If you are my ****50****th**** reviewer I'll give you a shoutout next chapter. I'm at 42. 8 reviews…is that too much to ask for?**

**Remember to follow me on Twitter: TaraSalvati**

**I got maybe one or two people follow me, but they didn't tweet me saying they were FFers or whatever you want to call yourselves. **

**So PLEASE follow me! It makes me happy. And you can learn something new about me. I tweet one direction and R5 a lot.**

* * *

The funny thing about being in love is that, you don't see it coming.  
You always see the fall but never the impact.  
Niall was practically flying back to his hotel, he was so happy.  
He thought this was the impact, him realizing he was in love.  
Niall didn't think he could tell her just yet. He wasn't ready. Or maybe he was, he needed Liam, he always knew what to do when it came to girls.  
He walked through the door merrily and plopped down on the couch sighing dreamily.  
"Mate? You okay?" Liam asked coming over.  
"I think so. Liam I need you. I think I'm in love. How do I tell if I am?" Niall asked curiously.  
"Niall, you're so naïve. I can't tell you if you are in love. Only you can," Liam explained putting a hand on his friends shoulder.  
Niall pouted, "How do I know though?"  
Liam racked his brain, "How do you feel when you're around Tara?"  
"Happy. Excited. Alive, lucky, normal...me."  
"How do you act when you're around her?" Liam questioned.  
"Normal I guess. I mean yeah, I try a little harder because I want her to like me more, but she makes me forget all of the crap going on in my life right now. When I'm with her, I'm the awkward boy from the small town of Mullingar, I don't feel like Niall Horan from One Direction," Niall explained.  
"What is your favorite thing about her?" Liam asked lightly.  
"You're making me choose? Man, I don't know. Her laugh is adorable. And her mentality is amazing. She's beautiful, but whenever I tell her she is, she doesn't believe me," Niall trailed off.  
"So would you say you love her?" Liam asked.  
"Yes. I would and I would tell her it every day," Niall said softly.  
He smiled to himself. He was in love.  
He loved someone, after so long of waiting for her to come around, he found her.  
You see, Niall had a weirdness when it came to love.  
Even when he was younger he would never go out looking for a girlfriend. He would wait and when he found someone he liked he waited. He observed.  
That's why he never had any major relationships, because he knew, she wasn't the one.  
He wasn't 110% sure, but he had a lot of reasons to believe that she was the one for him.  
He was finally happy with someone, now the question was, was she happy with him?

* * *

The four best friends hung out until a little after nine o'clock that night.  
They did everything from eating to laughing, to crying, and everything in between.  
"How was the concert last night?" Dez asked.  
"Amazing, but it would have been absolutely perfect if you were there," Trish said.  
"Agreed. Austin made a speech yesterday during his set, he talked about how much he loved all three of us and how he couldn't picture his live without us," Ally said smiling over at him.  
"Oh and Tara had a break down," Austin added.  
"Why?" Dez asked slightly shocked.  
"Louis pressured them into coming out about hers and Niall's relationship. Then after the concert Tara blew up on him and said she wasn't ready for that. Niall took it the wrong way and said he didn't want to be with someone who didn't want to be with him," Ally explained sadly.  
"They are back to together though, right?" Dez asked.  
"Yeah, Niall stopped by this morning to work it out, they're on a date right now," Ally said.  
"Are you working tomorrow?" Austin asked.  
"If Niall doesn't stop by, then yes," Ally said.  
"Then let's get you home, you have work tomorrow," Austin said standing up.  
"I guess I don't have a choice, now do I?" Ally asked also standing up.  
"Not really. Dez, I'll try and stop by tomorrow, alright dude?" Austin asked.  
"Alright, you two have fun on your date tomorrow. Behave," Dez said pointing a finger at the couple.  
"Trish, you coming?" Ally asked.  
"No, I think I'll spend the night here," Trish said smiling over at her boyfriend.  
"Oh, and we have to behave," Austin said sarcastically.  
"Dude, I just got out of the hospital!" Dez shrieked.  
"I'm messing with you buddy! Sleep tight; don't let the sperm bite," Austin said leaving the room.  
"Sorry about him, you know, he's immature," Ally said leaving the room after the boy.  
"They are going make each other so much better," Trish said.  
"What do you mean?" Dez asked.  
"Ally is going to mature him up. Make him a man. Austin is going to make Ally looser. More care-free," Trish explained.  
"I suppose," he said.  
"No. I know. They are meant for each other, I can just tell. You know what they say never doubt a woman's intuition," she said smiling.

* * *

Austin and Ally walked out of the house- actually Ally chased Austin out of the house.  
"Austin! Get your ass over here now! You are so immature!" Ally screamed as she chased him down the road.  
"Never!" Austin hollered backwards.  
Ally, being the klutz she is, stumbled. If she didn't concentrate, her feet didn't work right, wasn't her fault she was awkward.  
She plummeted to the ground, squealing as she did.  
Her knee scraped the concrete, leaving a stinging sensation.  
She gripped her knee as blood happily fell from it and onto the pavement.  
Austin was halfway down a different block when he realized Ally wasn't near him.  
He jogged back the path he had taken and found his girlfriend gripping her knee in slight pain.  
Or major pain, Ally was good at hiding pain.  
Austin noticed the blood dripping down her leg.  
"You are such a klutz Miss Dawson," Austin teased as he knelt next to her.  
"Not now Austin! This hurts!" Ally scolded.  
"Lets get you home and cleaned up," Austin said.  
He scooped Ally up, bridal style and lightly jogged to The Dawson household.  
As soon as the door was opened, Austin ran up the stairs, Ally still in his arms and to the bathroom.  
Ally took off her boot and sock then washed her cut out with water from the shower.  
Austin then poured some hydrogen peroxide on the cut, where Ally winced at the burning.  
He then dried the cut to an extent then put a big bandage over her knee.  
"Thank you," Ally said as she limped into her bedroom.  
"That's what I'm here for. I protect you. Always," Austin said hugging her.  
Ally kissed his cheek as they pulled away.  
"I'll see you in the morning Ally. Take it easy with that knee," Austin instructed leaving the room.  
Ally quickly changed into her pajamas, and went to see if Tara was home yet.  
Her bed was made, so she wasn't home yet.  
It was after 10 at night. Ally hoped everything was alright, she was going to call. Then she decided against it because Tara would kill her if Ally ruined her date.  
She sighed heavily and got into her bed.  
She read for a good half hour then shut her light off, falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Tara woke the next morning with a smile on her face.  
Sure, it was five thirty in the morning but she did get to see her boyfriend today.  
Tara got dressed into a pair of yoga pants, and a blue and purple plaid button down. She also threw her hair into a sloppy bun and put on her charcoal converse.  
She threw breakfast down her throat and waited by the door for Ally.  
She came soon enough and the two were on their way to work by seven.  
Ally opened the store at seven thirty, even though the first customer wouldn't come in until after eight thirty.  
They stocked the shelves for the day, Tara's iPod playing on the stores sound system.  
Around eight, they got their first real wake up call.  
"Hello, friends, foes, girlfriends and bitches!" Austin shouted as he sauntered into the store.  
"Shut your trap, Moon. It's eight in the morning and I'm cranky!" Tara snarled.  
"Yeesh! You must've stayed out late with Niall last night, huh?" Austin asked.  
"I don't know what time she got home at last night I went to sleep after ten thirty, and she wasn't home yet, so I'm assuming she stayed out after 11," Ally said.  
"We started walking back just before eleven. I think I fell out around a quarter after twelve. And Niall is coming in today," Tara said sleepily.  
"Anywhoo, how's your knee Ally-cat?" Austin asked.  
Ally looked down, "It still burns a little when I bend it, but other than that it feels fine. All the credits go to Doctor Austin Moon, for caring for me," Ally laughed.  
Austin stood up straighter.  
"Cocky bastard," Tara muttered.  
"Oh, harsh Dawson!" Austin exclaimed sarcastically.  
It was a little after nine when the first costumer came in and Ally thankfully took care of them.  
Tara was sitting in one of the arm chairs downstairs, trying to take a quick nap, to catch up on lost sleep.  
When she finally did fall asleep she had the weirdest dream.  
Tara was watching a basketball game.  
She saw herself on the court.  
She was going to catch a pass, when a girl, a foot taller and wider than her rammed into her shoulder.  
From the sidelines, she could see and feel her own muscle pop out of its place.  
She was wincing in pain on the sidelines, while the other Tara was lying on the ground gripping her shoulder screaming in extreme pain.  
She looked over at the door of the small sports complex and saw Niall, fighting to get on the court.  
He was yelling and punching the guards.  
He was saying stuff like, "I'm here baby, it's alright," and LET ME THROUGH!"  
Suddenly Tara was on the ground, she was crying and screaming, but yet no one was helping her.  
Where were her parents? Or Ally? Or Uncle Lester?  
Tara was scared.  
"Tara! Tara! Tara get up! You have to get up!"  
She shot up like a bullet.  
She was breathing heavily, and was in a cold sweat.  
Looking around she saw, Ally, Austin and Niall staring at her.  
"Morning!" she said shakily.  
"Babe, you alright?" Niall asked concerned.  
"Yeah why?" Tara asked.  
"Because, you were screaming in your sleep for the past five minutes, and you wouldn't wake up," Ally said.  
"Oh."  
"You want to talk about it?" Niall asked.  
Tara grabbed his arm and led him upstairs into the practice room.  
She shut the door behind them locking it.  
"Now do you want to talk about it?" Niall asked.  
Tara looked down and Niall lifted her head up with his fingers.  
"I won't judge you," he whispered calmly.  
She bit her lip tried to keep herself together.  
She leaped into his arms, squeezing him, letting a confused and slightly scared tear roll down her cheek.  
Niall hugged her protectively.  
He kissed her cheek and pulled away from the hug.  
Tara spent the next five to ten minutes talking about her dream. She didn't understand it.  
"Niall I was scared, I still am. I have no idea why though, it wasn't scary, only intense," Tara said hugging him.  
"You don't have to be scared, as long as I'm in your life, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, I promise," Niall said sternly.  
She kissed his cheek.  
"Why don't I get to work? I'll send Ally up," Tara said standing from the piano bench.  
Niall stood with her and hugged her once more.  
She pecked his lips and walked out of the room and downstairs.  
"Ally, why don't you go work with Nialler?" she said walking behind the counter.  
"Okay, I'll see you guys later," Ally said smiling.  
Austin sweetly kissed her head and she went upstairs, closing the door slightly.

* * *

"Okay so the beginning of our song is, _I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house. If things go wrong we can knock it down_," Niall sang.  
"Right, so what now?" Ally asked.  
Niall pursed his lips.  
"Well, the song is meant to be a love song, right? So what goes along with love?" Niall asked.  
"Saying I love you," Ally said.  
Niall smiled, "Exactly. Now just mix up the order of the words."  
Ally raised an eyebrow, "You love I?"  
Niall chuckled, "That isn't exactly what I meant. Like use different words to express those three words."  
"How about, my _three words have to mean is, there's one thing on my mind_..." Ally trailed off.  
"_It's all for you_!" Niall belted out.  
The two friends looked at each other and smiled. They were getting somewhere.  
About twenty minutes after that they had gotten the entire first verse and the pre-chorus1 finished.  
This is how it went,  
_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego House. If things go wrong we can knock it down. My three words have to mean is, there's one thing on my mind, it's all for you! And it's dark and a cold December but I called you to keep me warm. If you're broken I'll save you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on."_  
Ally called Tara up to hear what they had. They needed an opinion, other than their own.  
After they sang it to her they asked what she thought.  
"For starters it's amazing. I like it a lot. There's a lot of feeling in it. Although in that very last part you need a better word," Tara explained.  
"What part? Sing. Now," Ally demanded.  
"_If you're broken I'll save you_. I think the word save needs a synonym. It's too dry, needs more life you know?" Tara asked.  
Ally nodded.  
"I didn't like that word there anyway. Any ideas T?" she asked.  
Tara was on her phone typing something in.  
"Ah ha! Synonyms for save. Rescue, avenge, amend, prevent..." Tara trailed off.  
"Rescue sounds too boring," Ally said.  
"And avenge sounds evil," Niall said.  
"Amend sounds better. It sounds heartfelt," Tara said.  
"I think we got it," Ally said happily.  
_"If you're broken I'll amend you. And keep you sheltered from the storm that raging on," _Niall sang whilst playing the piano.  
Tara bit her lip. His voice was like an angel from heaven.  
"Okay, so all we need to finish for today is the chorus, and the instrumentals for the first verse and pre-chorus1," Ally said.  
"Well it seems you two busy bees don't need me right now, so I'll be leaving," Tara said as she awkwardly left the room.  
Niall didn't want her to go. Although he knew if she was in the room they probably would be getting much done because he would focus more on her than the songs.  
Around 11, Niall called Josh and Dan they're drummer and guitarist to see if they could stop by and maybe help with the instrumentals.  
While the pair was waiting, they brought upstairs a set of drums, an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar and a bass guitar.  
Around 11:30 they got to the store.  
"Thanks for coming in boys; it really means a lot," Ally said once they were all settled in.  
"No problem Ally!" Josh said in his cheery voice.

* * *

"Hi! Welcome to Sonic Boom, can I help you find anything today?" Tara asked as a woman and her teenage daughter came into the store.  
"Yes, my daughter is looking for an instrument to play. She wants to learn but doesn't know what to play," the woman said.  
Tara looked at the girl.  
She was pretty.  
Kind of awkward like Ally. She dressed like Ally too. She had on a floral skirt, brown combat boots, and a yellow sweater. Her black glasses were a little too big for her narrow face.  
"Do you have anything in mind?" Tara asked the girl.  
She shook her head no.  
"How about we give mom a break and I can take you around the store and show you all of the instruments?" she asked the girl and her mom.  
"That sounds wonderful," the girl said timidly.  
Tara looked at the mother, "M'am, you can go have a seat anywhere you'd like, that is if you don't want to come on this little tour."  
"I'll go sit outside, call me when you're ready Cayla," the mother said.  
Cayla nodded.  
Tara led her over to the percussion area first.  
"Alright Cayla, I'm Tara. This is the percussion section of the store. When you play percussion you can play so many different instruments! Luckily there are only a few you need to remember the scales for. My favorite in the percussion section has to be the tom-tom. Funny name I know. A tom-tom is a snare drum that doesn't have the snare on, so the sound is totally different," Tara explained.  
She pulled a pair of drumsticks out of her back pocket and showed the girl some rhythms.  
Tara could tell she didn't like it.  
They went to all different kinds of instruments.  
Lastly they went over to the guitar display.  
"Okay so this is obviously a guitar," Tara said picking up a light colored Yamaha.  
"Do you have a guitar?" Cayla asked.  
"I do," Tara responded.  
"Can I see it?" She asked.  
"Let me go get it," Tara said putting the guitar down and running to the break room for her guitar.  
It was old and dirty. She hadn't played it in a long time. Probably two years.  
She didn't keep one at home because she didn't want to take care of it, and make sure it didn't break. Uncle Lester offered to keep it safe, and he did.  
Tara had drawn an orange paw print on it, Ed Sheeran had inspired that.  
She named her guitar Kendall. Why? She had no idea.  
She brought Kendall over to an awaiting Cayla.  
"That's an old guitar," Cayla commented.  
"Well, I haven't played him in a while I live in California and he stays here and when I visit I play," Tara explained strumming.  
She tuned from her hearing and played scales.  
"You refer to your guitar as _'him'_, why?" Cayla asked.  
"Because his name is Kendall. It is then a boy," Tara laughed.  
Cayla nodded.  
"What is your favorite song? Maybe I can play it for you," Tara said.  
"_What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction," she said.  
"I actually don't know how to play it, however I have a friend you can. He is right upstairs, let me get him," Tara said turning Kendall backwards so he was on her back.  
She raced upstairs and knocked.  
"Come in!" Ally shouted.  
"Niall! I need you. I have a friend downstairs who's favorite song is _What Makes You Beautiful _and she asked me to play it on the guitar but I don't know how. Care to save me?" Tara asked sweetly.  
"Do you mind?" Niall asked Ally.  
"I can manage without you for five minutes," Ally said, practically pushing Niall out the practice room door.  
"I need a guitar," Niall said, his Irish accent bold when he said 'guitar'.  
"Use mine, let's go," Tara said.  
She led Niall over to where Cayla was.  
Her jaw dropped.  
"Niall Horan is your friend?" Cayla asked.  
Tara chuckled.  
"Wait! You're Niall's girlfriend! They were talking about that!" Cayla exclaimed.  
"And by they I'm guessing all of your other Directioner friends?" Niall asked.  
Cayla nodded.  
Tara handed Niall her guitar.  
"Ed Sheeran? Nice!" Niall said, putting the neck strap over his head.  
He started strumming Kendall and lightly singing What Makes You Beautiful.  
Cayla was practically jumping up and down.  
When Niall finished he took the guitar off, and handed it back to an awaiting Tara.  
"You know what instrument you want to play?" Tara asked.  
"Guitar, by a long shot," she said.  
Cayla picked out a guitar quickly settling on the Yamaha Tara had before.  
Secretly, Niall grabbed a sharpie while the girl went to retrieve her mother. He signed the guitar and kissed Tara's head, then going back upstairs to where Ally was probably blowing a fuse with the uncooperative musicians.  
Cayla's mom paid for the guitar. The girl took it off the counter and squeaked. She saw the signature.  
"Thank you!" She exclaimed running over to Tara and hugging her.  
"Anything for One Directions biggest fan. Niall said he wanted to see your expression but he had to get back to work writing a song. He said it was a pleasure meeting you," Tara said.  
"Tell him thank you," Cayla said.  
"I will," Tara promised.  
The girl and her mother walked out of Sonic Boom happily with the new guitar.  
"That was really sweet," Austin said as Tara approached the counter.  
"I was trying to help her out," Tara said, "No biggie."

* * *

**That's it. **

**Also side note, I'm posting this after it is midnight in England…which means…**

**ITS LOUIS TOMLINSON'S 21****ST**** BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOOBEAR! **

**I'm happy it's Louis birthday, it puts an ugly smile on my ugly face :P **

**Also, about twitter. If you don't have one, oh well. But if you type in Google **_**Tara Salvati on twitter **_**then I'll come up. **

**I tag all of my fanfiction related posts with # FANFICTION **

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	16. Chapter 16: Basketball Bullies

**Hi people! **

**Guess what? I love January.**

**On the first was my one year anniversary of being on this site. *tears fall from face***

**And this Thursday as in the 24****th**** of January is my BIRTHDAYYYYY! **

**Yeah so tweet me (TaraSalvati) or review saying happy birthday I would feel loved.**

**Sorry for a long wait to an update. I've had plenty of basketball and hand therapy. It turns out I have a carpool tunnel in my right hand. YAY! Not really.**

**Also I've had…drama. Over what? Well long story short I was talking in a group conversation on kik with my friends and one of my friends said that my other friend likes me but then they said he was going to ask me out. Then it kind of fell apart. But me and my friend are still friends, I actually face timed with him yesterday. **

**Then he went to church.**

**OKAY! Here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own 1D or A&A.**

* * *

The girl and her mother walked out of Sonic Boom happily with the new guitar.  
"That was really sweet," Austin said as Tara approached the counter.  
"I was trying to help her out," Tara said, "No biggie."  
"No but you went through a lot of trouble to make her happy," Austin said.  
"I wanted to show her all of the different aspects of the music world, there is so much more than just the singing and beating drums senselessly," Tara explained.  
"I agree, but she would have learned that all on her own," Austin said.  
"Some people don't, which is what sucks," she said.

* * *

Dez and Trish happily strolled down the sidewalk.  
"You know I wouldn't have told you how I felt if it wasn't for your attack. I would still be innocently insulting you constantly," Trish laughed.  
"Probably. I'm happy we are together though, it took some time but it was worth it. You were worth it," Dez said sweetly.  
"You're so sweet!" Trish exclaimed.  
"You know, I try," he said nonchalantly.  
"So when is our first date?" Trish asked.  
Dez gulped, "Date?"  
"Yeah, you know that's when a boy takes a girl out and they go somewhere. Usually to dinner then somewhere else?"  
"I know what a date is, Trish. Where do you want to go on our date?" Dez asked.  
"How about somewhere to eat then a movie. You pick the rest," Trish said.  
"Alright, how about tomorrow? I have a check up tonight at the hospital," Dez said.  
"That is perfect," Trish said.  
By that time they had reached the mall.  
They saw a mother and a teenage girl leaving with a new guitar.  
They continued their way to Sonic Boom.  
"Hey-a!" Dez said as they walked into the store.  
"Dez!" Tara exclaimed.  
"Hey T!" Dez said hugging her.  
"How are you?" she asked.  
"I'm good. Happy. Content," Dez said wrapping an arm around Trish.  
Tara gave them a knowing look.  
"Where is my best friend?" Trish asked.  
"She's upstairs with Niall and some of the guys from the band, they are working on the song," Austin said.  
"Oh," Trish said.  
"They should be finishing up soon, they've been working all morning," Tara said.  
"How does the song sound?" Austin asked Tara.  
"Amazing, it is wonderfully written," Tara explained.  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from Ally, or Niall," Trish said laughing lightly.  
"Well, none of you are hearing it until its finished, I'm the only one who can be trusted," Tara said wiggling her eyebrows.  
"I know, I know. It hurts though," Austin said dramatically.  
"Grow a pair! And some brains," Tara said.  
"Okay now that one hurt," Austin said.  
Tara just shook her head.  
The practice room door opened and Dan came out carrying two guitars followed by Ally simply carrying her song book and a new blue folder.  
Dan placed the two guitars on the racks Ally pointed out to him.  
"Where are Josh and Niall?" Austin asked.  
"They'll be down in a minute. They are going to take the drum set downstairs," Ally said simply.  
Josh walked down the stairs, his drumsticks in his back pocket and he carried a cymbal and a snare drum in his two hands.  
Ally directed him to where she wanted it.  
Tara heard a loud crash.  
She resentfully looked upstairs to see Niall, carrying a set that was connected, it had a tom-tom, bass drum and another cymbal connected to it.  
"Babe, don't kill yourself!" Tara called up.  
Niall let out an irritated breath.  
Niall got down the first three steps with no difficultly. When he reached the landing he had a hard time redirecting the set and tumbled down the set of stairs.  
"Niall!" Tara cried as she ran over to his crushed body.  
"Are you okay?!" Ally asked.  
Niall hissed as he moved his knee.  
"Never better," he said through gritted teeth.  
"What hurts?" Tara asked.  
"Knee. I'll be fine. Just get this set off of me," Niall cried.  
Austin and Ally quickly disposed of the set and focused back on Niall.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Tara asked worriedly.  
"Babe, in the past two years I've dislocated this knee about seven times. I'm fine," Niall insisted.  
"Okay then. Want to go get lunch?" Tara asked sweetly.  
"Of course," Niall said.  
"Babe?" Dez asked.  
"Got a problem with it?" Niall asked raising a eyebrow playfully.  
"No, it sounds weird when you're referring to Tara though," Dez said.  
Tara shook her head.  
"Dez, they're together it makes sense," Trish said.  
"I know it does! It just sounds weird!" Dez exclaimed turning red from embarrassment.  
"Dude, did you hit your head when you had your attack the other day?" Austin asked.  
Dez glared at him.  
"Alright! Me and Niall are going to lunch," Tara announced.  
Niall grabbed her hand and led her out of the store.  
"I can't wait until they get married," Ally said daydreaming.  
"Ally they just got together and you are already planning their wedding?" Trish asked.  
"They are going to stay together. I just know it," she said.

* * *

Once they were out of the store Niall wrapped him arm around Tara's waist pulling her closer to him.  
"Well hello to you too," Tara giggled.  
Niall smiled down on her, kissing the top of her head lovingly.  
"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Niall asked.  
"I don't care. As long as I'm with you," Tara smiled.  
"I saw a music diner, you want to go?" He asked.  
"Sure," she said smiling upwards.  
They walked in silence until they reached the diner.  
"Table for two please," Niall said in an American accent.  
Tara smirked at him.  
Once they were seated in their booth in the corner of the restaurant Tara broke out into a fit of giggles.  
"It wasn't that bad was it?" Niall asked, his voice going back to its normal Irish state.  
"No, just, unexpected," Tara said.  
"Well I didn't want anyone recognizing me! This me and you time. I don't want anyone comin' in the way of that," Niall said reaching over the table and grabbing Tara's hand.  
Tara looked down, blushing deeply.  
The Irish lad seemed to have that effect on her.  
They ate their lunch laughing, and enjoying the company of one another.  
Tara looked down at her phone. It read 1:30!  
She had practice in a half hour!  
"Babe what's wrong?" Niall asked.  
"I have to go. I have practice, I'm going to be late," she said annoyed that she had to leave her boyfriend.  
"Go change and meet me by your car, I want to come. I'll pay," Niall said.  
"You sure? There might be fan girls," Tara warned.  
"I think I can handle them," he said smiling.  
Tara jogged back to the store.  
"What happened?" Ally asked.  
"Nothing, I have practice. Niall is meeting me at my car," Tara explained.  
"Oh have fun," Ally called as Tara went into the bathroom with her bag.  
She changed quickly and ran to her car, yelling a goodbye to her cousin and her friends.  
Niall was leaned casually against Tara's Honda.  
He had his black Ray Bands on, his light brown skinny jeans fell low on his hips, the top of his black Calvin's showing. His t-shirt was loose on his torso. The shirt slightly disheveled from him crossing his arms over his chest.  
Tara smirked slightly as she approached him.  
"Yeah none of the girls are going to be over you," she said sarcastically greeting him.  
"And what do you mean by that?" He asked smirking slightly.  
"My boyfriend is hot! Doesn't matter if you're famous or not, they will be all over you because you are hot!" Tara said.  
"You think I'm hot?" He questioned.  
"When you're up against my car looking all mysterious and like a Hollister model then yes. I think you look hot," Tara stated.  
"So I should do that more often?" He smirked.  
"No. Because you're mine and I don't want anyone taking you from me," she said hugging his torso.  
"Come on babe. Lets go I don't want you to be late," Niall said pulling away.  
Tara threw her bag into the back seat and hopped in the drivers side of the car.  
They drove for five minutes coming up to the outdoor park Tara would be playing at.  
She ran out and grabbed her bag, sitting down on a bench changing into her high-tops.  
"I assume you're Tara since I've never seen you in my life?" Asked a girl.  
"That's me. And you are?" She asked.  
"Michaela. Mik for short. I'm the coach's daughter," she explained.  
"Cool. It's nice meeting you," Tara said trying to be friendly.  
"Dad! Come here!" Mik called to a man talking with a parent.  
"What's up?" The man said.  
"Dad, this is Tara, the new girl," Michaela said motioning to Tara.  
"Nice to meet you Tara. I'm coach Mike Smith. I don't care what you call me as long as you don't say 'hey dude,'" the man said.  
Tara chuckled, "It's nice to meet you too coach Mike."  
"What position do you play?" Coach asked.  
"Anywhere you need me, I can play anything and everything," Tara said.  
The practice carried on.  
There was a total of ten girls on the team.  
None of them were nice except Michaela. They just didn't like the thought of a new girl.  
The looked at her as if she was some weird messed up person.  
But Tara proved she could play when they did a drill of three on two, two on one.  
She proved that she wasn't taking any of their crap.  
They were getting a water break and Tara felt a hand on her shoulder.  
She turned to see her boyfriend.  
"Hey," she said smiling.  
"You're doing fantastic," Niall said in an American accent.  
"Thank you," she said.  
She stood and hugged him tightly.  
"Ew, you're sweaty," he whined.  
"If you don't want to hug me when I'm sweaty I won't hug you when I'm nice and fresh," Tara laughed.  
Niall shook his head no.  
"I hugged you after you performed but you can't hug me after I play ball?" Tara asked laughing.  
"No I can. I don't need to hug my girlfriend to let her know I'm here and that she's amazing," Niall whispered in her ear, his Irish accent thick and husky.  
Tara bit her lip.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"I'll let you get back to practice," Niall said aloud, his fake accent coming back into play.  
Tara walked back over onto the court.  
"Who's Mr. Hotness?" Michaela asked.  
"My amazing, wonderful boyfriend," Tara said sighing looking over in the blondes direction.  
"He's good looking. He must not live here. I've never seen him," Mik said.  
"He lives far away, like me," she sighed.  
"So you come from the same hometown?" She asked.  
"No. We just have interconnecting lives. My cousins boyfriend is close with him. That's how we met," she explained.  
"Makes sense," Mik said.  
The practice carried on for another twenty or so minutes.  
"Well girls have a good day, hydrate, and I'll see you in two days for our next practice. Our first game will be next Saturday," Coach Mike announced as all the girls took a seat on the metal bench.  
Tara was between two girls. Regina and Kerry.  
They didn't like her at all.  
And Tara wasn't too crazy about them either.  
Tara was taking off her last shoe when she saw a shadow above her.  
She looked up to see messy blonde hair and sunglasses.  
"Hey," she smirked.  
"Almost ready?" He asked.  
"Almost, one minute babe," Tara replied, stuffing her shoes in her bag.  
Niall walked over to the car, leaving Tara.  
"So little miss California has a boyfriend?" Regina smirked.  
"Do you have a problem with me having a boyfriend?" Tara asked.  
"Only that someone that hot shouldn't be with someone so repulsive looking," Kerry said.  
"And the fact that he looks like Niall Horan. But I know he's not. He has an American accent," Regina said.  
"Please, like someone as godly as Niall Horan would even take a second look at someone like that," Kerry sniggered.  
"Believe what you want. I don't really give a damn about you guys think," Tara said putting her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her water bottle.  
She strolled away, holding back laughter.  
They had no idea.  
"What's so funny?" Niall called his voice sounding American.  
"I'll tell you later," Tara said.  
She put her things in the car and hopped in the drivers side.  
Niall got in next to her and they drove off.  
"Now what was so funny?" Niall asked his voice going back to his normal Irish tone.  
"Those two girls were practically harassing me back there. They said someone as repulsive looking as me should never be seen wit someone who looks as godly as Niall Horan," she laughed.  
"They didn't know it was me?" Niall asked.  
"No. Your accent fooled them," Tara explained.  
"They're wrong."  
"About what?" Tara questioned.  
"You being repulsive. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And every time I think of you I can't wait to see you because then I know I'll be happy," Niall said looking forward.  
Tara blushed, no one ever said anything remotely sweet like that.  
She's never been called beautiful by someone other than her family.  
"Thank you Niall," she whispered.  
"So where to now?" Niall asked.  
"I'm going home. If you want to I can drop you off at the hotel," Tara said.  
"No I want to spend some more time with my girlfriend," Niall said cheekily.

* * *

**So that's it.**

**Also, for my birthday, can we get to 70 reviews? Please?**

**Also, if you are interested, I have a new 1D story up. And I wrote some of it back in November and I'm finally getting around to editing! It's called **_**'Together As One'**_

**Also something totally unrelated, RAY WILLIAM JOHNSON FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! Yeah I'm still in shock.**

**One last thing, I got a review the other day and it really touched me heart. It was from someone named Dirctioner 101**. **They really made my day, so I must thank them.**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	17. Chapter 17: HeartAttackLookingLikeYouDo

**YAY! I'm back for a new chapter sorry for the long wait! I've gotten side tracked slightly.**

**I have a new story up, it's called **_**Friendly Fire**_**. **

**Read it please!**

**Also please review this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or 1D sorry. I ain't got time for that!**

* * *

"So where to now?" Niall asked.  
"I'm going home. If you want to I can drop you off at the hotel," Tara said.  
"No I want to spend some more time with my girlfriend," Niall said cheekily.  
"Okay but I'm taking a shower and changing, I must smell like BO," Tara laughed.  
"Yeah you do," Niall joked.  
"Jerk." Tara said blindly hitting him on the chest.  
"Oi! Eyes on the road Dawson!" Niall laughed.  
"They would be if my boyfriend didn't joke with me," Tara said her eyes going to slits.  
"In my defense I am always honest," Niall said matter of factly.  
"Fuck you!" Tara shouted.  
"When and where babe?"  
"Ugh! Niall! That's disgusting!" Tara said scrunching her nose.  
"Oh please babe. Tell me you don't want this, nice, fresh, hot chunk of Irish meat," Niall whispered leaning into her ear.  
Tara bit her lip, trying to focus on the road in front of her.  
Niall was talking in her ear and she was trying to block him out but it was so hard with his voice slowly breaking her.  
"Stop!" She screeched.  
"So you do want me?" Niall asked raising an eyebrow even though was not looking at him.  
"I'm not talking about this while I'm driving," Tara said gripping the steering wheel tighter.  
"So you want to talk about when we get back to your place?" Niall asked.  
Tara ignored him.  
Soon after they arrived at the Dawson house.  
Tara pulled the car into the driveway and swiftly took her bag and water from the backseat and jogging over to the front door where she fidgeted with her keys, then opening the door.  
Niall followed her.  
Silently.  
Tara bit her lip as she stalked upstairs hearing Niall close the door and following her up the stairs.  
Tara walked into her room throwing her keys on the dresser and everything else on the floor.  
"So what do you want to do?" Niall asked suggestively as he closed the door, locking it.  
"I'm going to have a shower," Tara said turning from him.  
"Oh no you don't beautiful," Niall said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest.  
"Niall! I want to get out of these clothes and shower," Tara whined to her boyfriend.  
"Fine I'll let you go," he said a smirk dancing on his lips.  
He pecked her cheek and released her.  
Tara shuffled into the bathroom locking the door behind her so she wouldn't catch her boyfriends wandering eyes.  
She quickly stripped off her sweaty clothing, throwing them in the bin.  
She took a nice, relaxing shower.  
It was only a ten minute one.  
She was all fresh and clean.  
Tara wrapped her hair in a towel and then wrapping another around her body.  
Tara looked around for her clean clothes.  
Shit! She forgot to bring them in with her.  
Tara quickly unlocked the door to the bathroom and made a swift dash to her closet and dresser, Niall's eyes on her the whole time.  
"Need help T?" He asked from his position on the bed.  
"No, no I got it," she said quickly and awkwardly.  
Tara pulled out skinny jeans, a belt, a crop top that says My Amigo on it as well as her undergarments.  
"Tara?" Niall asked as she closed her last drawer.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You know you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. You are beautiful in every single way. Your body is flawless. Don't be afraid to change in front of me. It's not like I haven't seen those parts before," Niall said, his blue orbs soft and gentle as he spoke.  
"It's not that I don't trust you Ni. It's just I don't trust myself. I'll be right back," Tara said closing the bathroom door and quickly changing into her clothing.  
She brushed her hair out quickly then opened the door.  
Niall was still on her bed, staring at the door.  
"You don't trust yourself?" Niall asked.  
"No, not really."  
He raised an eyebrow.  
She laid down on the comforter Niall relaxing beside her.  
"My last relationship didn't go well, like at all," Tara started.  
Niall nodded.  
"I don't want to go into details. But the bottom line is, I don't trust myself because I'm afraid if I let my guard down then it'll happen all over again," she explained.  
"You know I will never, ever hurt you?" He asked.  
"I know. But I built up a pretty thick wall. You broke one already. I don't want you breaking anymore quite yet," Tara said.  
"So you're saying you want me to break down the walls?" Niall asked.  
She nodded.  
"Want to go to the hotel and hang out there?" Niall asked.  
"Sure," Tara said standing.  
Niall held out a hand for her to help him up and he helped his lazy bum off of the bed.  
"For a pop star you're really, really, lazy," Tara joked.  
"I'm also a teenage lad. What can I say?" Niall laughed standing up.  
Tara grabbed her keys and phone from her nightstand as well as her sunglasses and motioned for Niall to get out of her room.  
He shuffled out of the room Tara closely behind him.

* * *

"So Dez, what are you wearing for your date tonight?" Austin asked staring at his friends closet.  
"I have not the slightest idea dude. I'm screwed," Dez said throwing his hands in the air.  
"Just pick something that's casual but not too formal. Wear something you don't wear often but are comfortable in," Austin explained.  
Dez walked into his closet and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for.  
He pulled out his tuxedo T-shirt.  
"Haha fancy yet casual," Dez said with a smirk.  
"With what pants?" Austin asked.  
Dez contemplated his options then decided to go with red skinny jeans with black suspenders that of course would not be on the proper way.  
Go change so I may approve!" Austin ordered pointing to the bathroom door.  
Dez walked into the bathroom and changed.  
He was scared in plain English. Scared Trish would realize he's a screw up, scared that she would one day break his fragile (well literally it is,) heart.  
His stomach turned with nerves.  
Dez ran a hand through his ginger hair, something he rarely did. He only did it when he was scared, and right now, he was terrified.  
After he finished, he walked out of the bathroom to an awaiting Austin.  
"You look great buddy," Austin said with bright eyes.  
"Thanks Austin, it means a lot," Dez replied happily.  
"So you're picking her up when?" Austin asked.  
"Six o'clock," Dez replied happily.  
It was five now, so they would walk to Trish's in about a half hour, where Austin would pick up Ally.  
It actually worked out great since Dez wasn't allowed to be alone, in fear of an after effect heart spasm.  
Something no one wanted.  
At five thirty, the guys were ready to head over to Trish's house.  
It was only a fifteen minute walk, but they would walk slow to be right on time.

* * *

"You sure I don't look, oh I don't know, TERRIBLE?" Trish screamed at Ally as she looked in the mirror for the thirtieth time since she put her outfit on.  
"Trish, how many times must I tell you? You look like a princess, Dez will be drooling. You're going to give him a heart attack!" Ally squealed.  
Trish stated at Ally, "Bad metaphor."  
Ally realized what she actually said and shook her head, "You know what I meant."  
"Yeah I know, I'm just messing with you Ally," Trish said.  
"Good, because I know you're touchy on the heart subject..." Ally trailed off.  
"LALALALA!" Trish said plugging her ears.  
Ally stared at her with an expression saying, 'Really?'  
"Sorry, you know how I am," Trish said with a half hearted smile.  
"The guys should be here any minute," Ally said smiling.  
"What time is it anyway?" The Latina girl asked.  
"About five to six," Ally replied checking her watch.  
Trish clapped her hands happily.  
This was finally happening. She was going on her first date with Dez, someone she had only dreamed of dating for so long, someone who she was so close to losing just a couple of days ago.  
It scares her to think of her life without him, and honestly she didn't know if she could without her weirdo in her life.  
RING! RING!  
Trish's eyes widened as she realized the guys were here.  
"You'll do fine Trish, just be you. After all that's who he loves," Ally said patting her friend on the back then exiting her room to answer the door.  
Trish stalked slowly behind Ally who was already at the door, ushering Austin and Dez inside.  
Trish silently laughed at the outfit Dez was wearing. It was something Dez would wear on a date.  
Dez looked up to see Trish and was instantly starstruck.  
Suddenly he fell on the couch.

* * *

**OH! Cliffhanger! **

**Well review and read the new story, it's a Pitch Perfect story so if you're into that read on!**

**Goodbye loves!**

**Peace! **

**~BasketballGirl124**

**P.S. happy belated forever alone day to all you single Pringles out there ;) **

**P.S.S. GO BUY LOUD EP BY R5 AND ONE WAY OR ANTHOR (TEENAGE KICKS) BY 1D PLEASE SUPPORT!**

**P.S.S.S. Remeber to follow me on twitter TaraSalvati**


	18. Chapter 18: The Lego House is Built

**Hey y'all! How've ya been? **

**Well I really must be a broken toy because I have a CONCUSSION! I'm happy I'm out of gym but I'm missing all of my playoff games which really sucks. And I also have a muscle impingement in my shoulder, however I shall survive!**

**TWITTER, FOLLOW ME FOR UPDATES OR IF YOU ARE A STALKER! TaraSalvati is the at name.**

**Also BURKLEY DUFFIFIELD from HOA tweeted me, I kinda screamed and my mom thought it was my concussion…oops. Yeah she doesn't know I have a twitter or instagram or fanfiction…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A, 1D or the song LEGO HOUSE by the amazingly talented ED SHEERAN **

* * *

Trish silently laughed at the outfit Dez was wearing. It was something Dez would wear on a date.  
Dez looked up to see Trish and was instantly starstruck.  
Suddenly he fell on the couch.  
"Dez!" Trish shouted running over to him.  
Austin was shocked, Dez was fine all day, he didn't say he didn't feel bad, he was fine!  
Dez peeked open an eye.  
"Dez are you okay?" Trish asked softly.  
"I'm sorry you're just so beautiful I couldn't take it," Dez said smiling and sitting up like nothing had even happened.  
Trish angrily hit the back of his head, "You ass! I thought you had an attack, I was ready to call the ambulance and just, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
Austin had a smile of approval on his face and Ally, hit him in the back of the head also.  
"Don't encourage this!" Ally scolded.  
"Sorry but that was a good one, as cheesy as it is," Austin said.  
He wrapped an arm around Ally kissing her head.  
"Okay how about we go? To dinner?" Dez asked.  
Trish glared at him but nonetheless left with Dez following her out of the house.  
Austin and Ally followed them out closing the door behind them.  
The two couples parted ways at the sidewalk.  
"Have fun! Make good choices!" Ally called over her shoulder toward her friends.  
To say the least the night was nice and slightly peaceful for both couples of Team Austin.  
Austin and Ally had a movie night at Ally's and Trish managed not to kill Dez.  
Both couples ended the night with a kiss and hug.

* * *

Tara and Niall spent the night lazily in Niall's bed watching films and eating popcorn, mostly throwing it into each other's mouths.  
Not even halfway through The Hangover did Tara fall asleep, snuggling comfortably into Niall's chest.  
He shut the movie off, closing the light and maneuvered the blankets over both of them.  
Tara looked like an angel, or at least that's what Niall thought.  
She looked so peaceful, and beautiful, for once she wasn't trying to look good, she wasn't trying period.  
Right then he was trying to get over the fact that he got someone like her.  
He kissed her hair lovingly, and whispered, "Don't ever change, you're perfect. Sleep tight my little angel."  
Not soon after that Niall drifted off as well.

* * *

The next week flew by.  
Niall and Ally were almost done with the song, they just needed the last instrumentals put on the sheet music.  
Austin was starting to get anxious, he wanted to hear it. So bad it was starting to hurt.  
But Ally didn't crack, she never does.  
And Austin knew she wouldn't.  
Tara had a few more practices and her first game was on Saturday. She still didn't really like anybody on her team except for Michaela.  
Niall didn't come to anymore of her practices; he was busy working with Ally.  
Not that she minded, she knew she would see her later on.  
Trish and Dez were, as you could call it, in their honeymoon phase, where they never wanted to leave each other's side.  
It was cute, yet sickening.  
The rest of One Direction came in almost every day to bother Ally or Tara, whichever one was working.

* * *

It was Friday night.  
The store was closed at nine but Sonic Boom was lively.  
Niall and Ally were going to perform the new song.  
Ally was going to be on keyboards, Josh was helping out with playing drums, Sandy offered to play bass, Jon was going to play lead guitar, and Niall was going to sing and play rhythm guitar.  
"Let's hurry up people, I need beauty sleep!" Louis said clapping his hands together multiple times.  
"I really want to hear it hurry up!" Austin chimed in.  
"All of you stop we are ready we don't have to play!" Ally said.  
The room went silent.  
"Thank you. Everyone this is called 'Lego House,'" Ally said.  
Niall and Jon started to strum the guitars both of them held then Niall started to sing.  
_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down  
My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you  
And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now, now  
I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall  
And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
Don't hold me down, I think the braces are breaking and it's more than I can take  
And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now."_  
The final chords of the song rang out and everyone cheered.  
"That song is wonderful," Liam complemented.  
"It was so deep and I loved the comparison with the little children things. It made it relatable for everyone," Zayn said.  
"What children things? I still love Legos," Louis said matter of factly.  
Austin stayed silent.  
Ally walked up to him, unnoticed.  
"Austin? What did you think?" She whispered looking up trying to catch his eye.  
He remained silent.  
"You hate it don't you?" Ally asked.  
Austin let out a breath, "Ally none of your songs will ever be bad, I can't hate it. I'm just upset I didn't write it with you."  
Ally smiled and Austin smiled back looking her in the eyes.  
"Thank you and I would be honored if you wrote a new song with me," Ally joked.  
"Oh, you're mine, I'm never agreeing to something like this again, when I say you're mine I mean that Ally Dawson," he said kissing her forehead gently.  
"You never seize to amaze me Austin Moon," Ally said.  
"That's a good thing."  
Niall walked over to Tara who had a smug smile on her face.  
"Not bad Ireland, but that singer you had, gotta get rid of him," she teased.  
"Mate, I believe you just got burned by your own girlfriend," Harry chined in.  
"Har, har, good one mate," Niall said sarcastically.  
"I do agree with her though, those vocals need some work," Louis teased.  
"I will slug you Tommo," Niall said hugging Tara.  
"Oh no Harry, he's captured me!" Tara fake cried.  
"I'll save you, Denzel in distress," Harry said popping his chest out and put his hands on his hips.  
Niall started laughing at Harry's actions.  
Harry grabbed Tara by the hand and pulled her away from Niall.  
"Take that sucka!" Tara said to Niall in a manly voice crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
Liam walked up behind Niall and held his wrists behind his back.  
"You are under arrest," Liam said.  
"I'm so scared," Niall said sarcastically.  
"You should be, dudes got a six pack!" Austin called over.  
Everyone looked at him with an expression of 'what?'  
"I don't know that psh!" Austin said.

* * *

The large group of friends went out to dinner that night. They laughed, screamed, sang and danced.  
The night was soon over.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Niall asked.  
"I have my game, twelve noon. I can't," Tara explained.  
"I'll see you there then," Niall said.  
They approached her car and said their goodbye.  
Tara waited for Ally to say goodnight to her friends then they drove home.

* * *

It was Saturday.  
It was game day for Tara and she was excited.  
She got up around 8:30 and got changed for basketball I'm her uniform leaving off her high tops until game time.  
She went downstairs and started making pancakes for her uncle and cousins.  
Ally got up around 9:30 to a pancake breakfast made by Tara.  
They had a nice girl conversation and giggled at each others odd flaws.  
Around ten there was a knock at the door that Tara went to get.  
It was Niall.  
"What?" Tara asked.  
"I can't come and annoy my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked cheekily.  
"Well you said you were going to meet me at the basketball court?" Tara asked.  
"I thought I'd surprise you!" Niall said.  
"Well you succeeded there," Tara said.  
Ally, Tara and Niall hung out until 11, when Niall and Tara headed out for her game.  
The game was alright, none of the girls really passed to Tara unless she was deadly open, which rarely happened.  
Her team won though, 46-38 so it was a close game all around. Tara had a few shots, she had two layups, and on one of those got an and-one which she made from the free throw line.  
Tara was changing back into her sandals when Niall came over.  
"You played great," he said kissing the top of her head.  
"Thank you," she replied throwing her shoes into her bag.  
Tara stood and placed her bag on her shoulder and grabbing her water bottle.  
" I have an idea," Niall started as they walked t the car, "why don't we go to the beach?"  
"I don't see why not," Tara said.  
They both agreed to letting Tara go change into her bathing suit at the  
Dawson's, then going over to the hotel for Niall to change.  
To say the least, the day was really fun, Niall threw Tara in the water one too many times and she ended up tackling him on the sand, pinning him.  
"I've gotten so lucky, getting someone as amazing as you," Niall said as they walked back to the car around five thirty.  
"And I've gotten lucky, getting someone who thinks I'm amazing," she replied.  
"I mean it though, I haven't had a girlfriend probably since I was 15 or 16. I'm 18 now, and I feel like waiting was worth it. That you were worth it all. Zayn has set me up on dates, but all those girls just wanted to hook up to have bragging rights, none of them wanted commitment. That's what I've wanted, commitment. And dating you and being your boyfriend has made me so happy, and I'm wondering why I didn't find you earlier," Niall admitted.  
"In your defense you still wouldn't know me if Austin and Ally weren't partners," Tara said.  
They put their things in the car and walked back to the sand ridge and looked out at the crashing waves on the shoreline."I've always wanted summer to last forever," Tara said putting her head on his shoulder. It was a very picturesque ending to a very wonderful day.

* * *

**Right, end of chapter. See you later and please remember I have a new Pitch Perfect story up, and I'm really enjoying writing it.**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	19. Chapter 19: Basketball and Secret Songs

**HI! So I'm back! Yay? Nay? **

**Yay. **

**Okay, so I've actually been working on this chapter for a while but I hit a block, but I crushed it into oblivion.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say I recently got a tumblr and I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm going to try to keep it updated. The link might not show up because every time I post a link it fails. But it's .com I also put the link in my profile, so check it out.**

**BAD NEWS! Updates are going to be less and less frequent. AAU season is starting up for basketball which means tournaments in different states, next weekend I'm actually going to New Jersey for a weekend long tourney! I'm excited! Also Regents are coming up which means I have to study or I fail the exam which means I have to take summer school, I do not want that…**

**Also Niall and the rest of 1D should only be in about one or two more chapters, but they however will be back! This story is coming to a slow end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A, 1D or Lego House by Ed Sheeran, all rights go to their proper owners.**

Needless to say Tara slept like a baby that night; she dropped Niall off at the hotel and had gotten home in time for dinner with her cousin and uncle.  
Niall on the other hand couldn't sleep a wink.  
He had those words stuck in his head, they meant more to him.  
'I've always wanted summer to last forever,' she had said.  
He could work with that.  
He got up and grabbed a pencil, sheet music and his guitar, going out onto the terrace.  
Two hours, and three cups of coffee later, Niall had a brand new song.  
He put all of his feelings into that song, he put in his worst fear; loosing Tara at the end of summer.  
Niall would be leaving in two weeks; Tara in three.  
He knew it was going to be super hard for them, but he had make something, so that she wouldn't forget him.  
Thinking about leaving Tara put chills down Niall's spine.  
Niall was running through the song again, when he heard a knock behind him on the glass.  
It was Liam.  
"Hey buddy, it's four am what are you doing up?" Liam asked taking a seat next to Niall.  
"I couldn't sleep and I had an idea for a song and here we are," he explained.  
Liam picked up the sheet music, and read it through.  
"That's deep," Liam stated.  
"I know it sounds like I'm leaving, but there's something inside that, I know she'll get it," Niall said a small smile on his face.  
"She's going to love it; she'll be crazy not to," Liam said.  
"I want to record this when we record the collaboration, only Tara can't hear it, I don't care if Ally, Austin, Trish or Dez hear it but Tara can't for sure," Niall explained.  
"I thought it was for her?"  
"It is. It's just I want her to hear it when it's time for us to say goodbye, I don't want her to hear it any sooner," Niall explained.  
"Understandable," Liam stated.  
A comfortable silence fell.  
"Come on mate, let's go inside, we are recording later," Liam said standing up slapping Niall on the back.  
Niall stood and took all of his things inside.  
He was proud of himself, really proud.

Later that morning One Direction and Team Austin met outside the recording studio at Starr Records.  
"Where is your lovely cousin Ally?" Zayn inquired.  
"Working, she took the morning shift since she has practice later; my dad is taking over at one. I'm off for today," Ally explained.  
'Perfect,' Niall thought to himself.  
Once they entered the studio, one of 1D's friends, Savan was already waiting.  
As some of the session musicians set up, Niall pulled Savan aside.  
"Listen mate, I need your help. I wrote a song and I want to record it and give it to my girlfriend," Niall said.  
"Dude, you know you need permission. You just can't ask to record a song," Savan said.  
"I'm not asking. I'm recording whether or not you help me, I just need assistance," Niall said.  
"Just for having that attitude I'll help you out," Savan said with a smirk playing on his features.  
The friends agreed to record all of Austin's parts first and then have 1D go into overtime, working as fast as possible singing the song. Niall of course told the boys on the way over here.  
Niall agreed to play guitar on his song and on Lego House.  
Niall was able to record the guitar for both songs within 20 minutes, during that time the other boys from One Direction were learning their parts on the new song.  
Overall the recording went by smoothly, Savan really did a great job moving quickly to get both songs done, Niall was so happy.  
Niall downloaded the song onto his phone and a hard drive.  
He had a plan and he needed Ally to help him. Yeah his plan wouldn't go into place for another two weeks but it was important that Niall went over this with her now.  
"Ally!" Niall called as her and Austin were about to leave the building.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"I need your help," Niall started.  
After he finished, Ally smiled and said she'd help him out.  
Overall Niall thought he had a very successful day.

Tara had a boring day to say the least; he had to get up early and go to work where none of her friends would be.  
She had practice in the afternoon which was nothing different.  
She stayed after and just plain old worked out.  
She ran laps if she missed and did all the conditioning she was used to.  
She never pushed herself too hard because she knew the consequences if she did.  
It was probably four. Her practice ended at two, so she had been working out for a good two hours.  
Tara took a break on the bench and chugged her last water down her throat, then wiping her salty, sweaty lips with her shirt.  
She spent another half hour lightly shooting around, and trying out new moves to pull on a one-on-one.  
Tara got home at six.  
Ally was going out with Austin tonight and Uncle Lester was staying late at the shop.  
She showered for a long time then put on a pair of old short shorts and a baggy black T-shirt.  
Tara wasn't very handy in the kitchen so she managed to make herself a salad.  
She sat down on her couch and turned on SVU for a good three hours.  
Ally got home around ten.  
She was tired and Tara could tell, so she let her cousin go.  
Uncle Lester got home after Ally and went straight to bed.  
So Tara was lonely the whole day, she didn't even get a text from Niall all day.  
She understood he was working but he couldn't even send a 'sorry but I'm really busy today. Call you tonight' text.  
He never called.  
She wasn't mad. But Niall always texted her, and if he didn't be was either with her or he would call to say goodnight.  
Tara just hoped he wasn't getting tired of her.

Ally felt bad. Tara spent the whole day by herself and Ally didn't even talk to her because she was too scared that she'd tell her about Niall's plan.  
It was getting to her.  
Austin tried to sooth her nerves on their date, but he wasn't much help.  
Ally thought she was annoying Austin with her over thinking ways, but he stayed and never once told her he couldn't take it.  
Maybe being friends before more than friends was a good thing.

Needless to say after two days, One Direction and Austin had photo shoots together, had interviews, and promotion constantly.  
All six boys were exhausted.  
Ally had written a song over those two days, she was proud of it, she thought it could be Austin's next single, if Jimmy approved it.

Tara had a game, her team won again, and this game, their team was missing their point guard, so coach asked Tara to fill in.  
She complied of course and ended up using spin moves and fake outs to score 21 out of her teams total 49 points.  
After the game Tara got grief from the other players parents.  
They all came up to her and told to leave the team because they don't need a ball hog.  
But Tara refused to take their crap.  
"It's not my fault YOUR daughters don't like ME. I was always taught that if you never give someone the ball, they feel left out and when you FINALLY do, all they do is shoot because they were finally given the chance they should've had in the first place. So next time try teaching your children right," she had argued.  
People spat cuss words at her, yelled and someone even went as far as to slap her.  
And that was the start of the abuse.  
That girl Regina on her team threw an uppercut to her jaw. Then followed a blow to her eye, then following her cheek.  
Of course Tara had fought back, she was too strong not to.  
Tara threw a blow to her stomach repeatedly.  
But she was no match for a blow to the back of her head. She didn't know who did it or with what, but it knocked her out.  
She woke up sometime later on the ground.  
She moaned in pain as she tried to stand and collect her things.  
When she finally got into her car, she saw her reflection, her eye was puffy and discolored and her lip was cut and swollen.  
Tara's knuckles were cut up and her abs were killing her.  
Before she dared entering her house she made sure she had a sweatshirt on, that had a hood, to shield her face because she knew Ally was home.  
"Hey T," Ally greeted from the couch.  
Tara waved and ran upstairs.  
She didn't want Ally to worry; she knew she would if she found out.  
Tara entered her room and threw her things on the floor and went straight into the bathroom.  
She examined the damages to her face and abdomen.  
Tara could get away with a swollen and cut lip, just say she fell in her game or got elbowed.  
The black eye was going to be hard to cover up, especially since it was almost swollen shut. She could wear sunglasses but what about when des inside?  
There wasn't any blood to clean up which wasn't bad.  
Her head hurt but she was sure it wasn't that bad.  
Also her abs had red, black and blue marks all over them.  
Tara popped to Tylenol and went back into her room.  
"Hey Tara."  
"AHH!" She screamed.  
Niall was casually sitting on her bed smirking at her.  
"What the fuck Niall? When did you get here?" Tara asked angrily.  
"About an hour or so ago. You didn't notice me when you came in," Niall explained.  
He saw her bruises on her face, but he wasn't going to push it out of her, he knew something bad had happened, but he could tell it was the last thing she wanted to think or talk about.  
Niall stood up and went over to her and kissed her unwounded cheek.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
She didn't need to explain much further, Niall understood what she was talking about.  
It was around seven at night, a little early to go to bed, but the couple did anyway.  
Niall noticed as Tara changed shirts, bruises along her rib cage.  
"Tara?" He asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"I know you don't want to talk but baby you have bruises everywhere. Talk to me," he begged.  
"The parents weren't happy I made almost half of the team's points tonight, they told me to leave the team then someone slapped me then that girl, Regina, she punched me. I fought back but it was no use against so many people," Tara explained.  
Niall was now holding Tara tightly in his arms.  
"Someone made a blow to my head and I blacked out, then when I woke I was alone on the cold, hard ground," she finished.  
"Oh. Oh. OH! Trouble trouble!" Niall sang.  
Tara laughed at her boyfriend's ability to make her feel better.  
"You're such a dork!" She laughed.  
"Correction, I'm your dork."  
Tara laughed and climbed under her sheets Niall following suit.  
"Nuh, uh. On the floor Horan," Tara teased.  
"Haha very funny. We both know you'll miss me if I go on the floor," Niall said.  
"True, get up here," Tara said giggling as Niall made his way next to Tara under the thin sheet.  
Tara snuggled into Niall's side, instantly making her feel at ease.  
Niall wrapped a protective arm around her waist.  
"As long as I'm around no one is ever going to hurt you again. You're too amazing to be treated like crap," Niall whispered into her ear.  
"I love you," she quietly whispered.  
Niall was slightly shocked at her words. It's not like she didn't say she loved him before but never like this. She was always unsure if she really did love him.  
But he replied, "I love you too."  
He kissed her cheek goodnight and both Niall and Tara fell into a dreamless sleep.

**That's it! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I would LOVE to have 70 reviews! That's only 7! **

**Also on my twitter, I posted a picture of a new cover for this story I want to know if you guys like the new one of the current one, leave me a PM, review or tweet.**

**Also on my tweets I've been putting things like CHP and A&Ameet1D. CHP means chapter and A&Ameet1D is the story. Sorry for confusion.**

**Someone told me I've been writing Trisha instead of Trish sorry it's autocorrect, I write on my phone, then transfer to my laptop for editing, sometimes I miss stuff, I'm only human...**

**HAPPY EARLY EASTER! **

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**

**P.S. if anyone can guess the song Niall wrote I'll give you a shoutout. Yes it is a real song. I was actually listening to it while writing the first half of this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Beautiful Goodbye

**HI! Wow I finished this at 1 am and its after one now so yeah! **

**This is a water works chapter, mostly Tara and Niall based.**

**And thanks to SMILEit'sjaelyn for guessing the right song!**

**Big SHOUTOUT to her!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything!**

* * *

The next morning was slightly eventful.  
Tara woke up ten minutes earlier than usual to cover her black eye with makeup.  
Tara didn't wear makeup on a regular basis, but she did always have some, in case of emergency.  
She put on what felt like a pound of cover up on her bruised eye.  
It was still swollen, it wasn't as shut as it was last night but it wasn't normal looking.  
Niall knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Why are you covering up?" He asked coming behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"I have to. Ally will start to worry and what not. She's stressed enough, I can't add to that," Tara explained.  
"She's going to find out and she's not going to be happy when she realizes that you didn't tell her, it's going to make it worse," Niall said wisely.  
"Then what do I do with all of this crap on my eye?" She asked.  
"Leave it, it still looks a little off. If you tell her like that she might not think its as bad as it is," Niall said.  
"So you want me to tell her, but not show her the full truth? You're good Horan, maybe I'll keep you around," Tara joked.  
"Ha! You'd miss me if you got rid of me," Niall laughed going back into the bedroom to change.  
The couple went down to breakfast where Ally already was.  
After Tara told Ally of what had happened the night before, she started to freak. She said Tara shouldn't go back to that court.  
Tara explained that she had to, that she would look like a wimp if she didn't. That she had to prove a point.  
Ally agreed only on the condition that either Niall or Austin go with her.  
Tara complied and the three headed off to Sonic Boom.  
Ally had the shift all day today and Tara had the day off.  
When two o'clock came around, Tara changed into her basketball clothing and her and Niall went to the car. Tara made sure she wiped off the makeup from the day, she wanted everyone to see the damaged they caused her body.  
She also had on a slightly see through singlet so her bruised abdomen was seen.  
Niall had on his signature Ray Bands and was ready to go.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Regina practically screamed when she saw Tara approach the bench.  
"Practicing, if you have a problem you can leave. I don't have a problem with that," Tara replied smartly.  
"You look hideous! Finally your true colors are revealed!" Regina said smugly.  
"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are treating a human being like that?! No one deserves that! If she's hideous then what are you because that girl is the most perfect person I have ever met! Inside and out!" Niall said storming over to Tara's side, his Irish accent laid on thickly.  
Regina was frozen, she couldn't move. She knew that was Niall.  
"Niall, I can handle this. Not every battle is for you to fight in," Tara said standing up placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Remember what I said? 'As long as I'm around, no one can hurt you.' I know you can take of yourself but I'm not just going to sit over there and pretend it doesn't hurt seeing the woman I love get ripped to pieces by some menace!" He said.  
Regina was still frozen in place.  
That was Niall Horan. As in, the Niall Horan.  
"Niall, I'll see you later, goodbye," Tara said.  
Niall kissed the top of Tara's head and walked over to the spectators benches.  
Tara started her warm up with the rest of her team, who mostly gave her nasty looks.  
But Mikaela didn't. She asked her how she felt, she wasn't there the night before her and another girl were missing.  
She actually manage to make Tara feel welcomed, and accepted.  
After practice Niall kept his distance.  
Some parents approached Tara, told her to leave, and never come back. Niall was about to step in, when Tara took control.  
"You think threaten me is going to make me stop doing the thing I love? Do you not see these bruises that cover my body?!" Tara snapped. She pulled her shirt up to fully reveal her bruised abdomen.  
"These, are from your abuse! You are all lucky that I am not pressing charges and suing your sorry asses! Because I think a jury would go for my story and not yours," Tara said.  
The group of people stared at her in awe.  
They knew she wasn't kidding, the knew she was right.  
Tara picked up her things and grabbed Niall's hand and left the court.  
"You did amazing back there babe. I'm proud of you," Niall said smiling over at her.  
"It felt good to be honest," Tara said readjusting herself in the drivers seat.

* * *

The next week and a half went by all too fast for everyone.  
Niall and Tara knew they would have to say goodbye within only a couple of days, and everyone knew all of their summer fun was coming to an end.  
Tara didn't tell Niall, but she had started to pack her things.  
She cried the whole time.  
In her room she found a photo that Ally had printed out.  
It was a picture of Tara, Team Austin and One Direction.  
She had gotten teary eyed at the picture.  
Her room was half packed.  
Her flight back to San Jose was in two days!

* * *

Niall wouldn't talk with any of the other guys from One Direction. He spent almost every waking hour at Tara's side.  
He was going to miss her so much! He cried himself to sleep for two nights.  
He loved her so much it hurt.  
Ally was all caught up in his plan.  
He would sleep over the night before she left and Ally would upload the song onto her laptop and iPhone.  
The song came out even better than he ever expected.  
At the end of the song he put a little commentary, addressed to Tara.

* * *

It was the night before Tara was to leave.  
Her room was full of packed bags and a few that had to be finished in the morning.  
Niall's draw was cleaned out the day before. He let Tara keep his clothing, incase she ever needed to feel like he was there with her.  
Niall and Tara both snuggled into each other, their faces centimeters apart.  
"I love you so, so much," Niall whispered.  
He touched his forehead to hers and passionately kissed her.  
They didn't go any farther than that. They just wanted to know that the other person was there with them.  
Ally snuck in around two in the morning with the flash-drive in her hand.  
She nodded to Niall who was still awake and she took Tara's laptop and phone.  
In her room Ally downloaded the song onto both devices, then having a listen herself.  
She cried. The song was perfect.  
Tara would probably listen to it on the plane ride home.  
Ally snuck back into Tara's room and put her phone and laptop back in their appropriate places.

* * *

Morning came quicker than expected, rain fell and Tara and Niall laid awake in bed, not talking, not doing anything.  
Tara started to silently cry.  
"Baby, don't cry, it pains me to see you cry," Niall whispered, wiping the tears with his thumb.  
"I know, it's just I don't want to leave you, I don't want to be without you. The thought of leaving scares me, makes me sad," Tara explained.  
Niall nodded, "Me too. But you can't stay here and I can't go with you."  
Tara nodded.  
"But I'm going to come back for you, I'm always going to come back for you," Niall finished.  
"I love you," she weeped hugging him.  
"I love you too," Niall replied.  
They got out of bed and slowly dressed themselves.  
Tara wore a comfy pair of skinny jeans and one of Niall's T-shirts which he tied back slightly.  
She also wore a pair of high tops, with her hair high in a ponytail.  
Niall dressed himself in a pair of beige skinny jeans that fell low on his hips, Tara's favorite white polo top, and red Vans.  
"You look amazing today," Tara complemented.  
"You look amazing everyday," Niall replied.  
"Such a charmer, huh?" She teased.  
"Uh duh!" He replied chuckling.  
Tara was going to miss his laugh, his smile, his, well, everything.  
The couple walked hand and hand down to breakfast where Lester, Ally, Niall and Tara all enjoyed a nice meal.  
Tara and Niall held hands the whole time under the table.  
They laughed at the table, smiled, but everyone could feel the sadness in the air.  
All of the other times that Tara had stayed with Ally and her father, the departures hadn't been so, sad, and unwanted.  
Tara has always loved her cousin and uncle, but she just didn't want her summer fun to end.  
Tara's bruises had faded, thank god, she didn't want her parents to worry about her.  
After breakfast Niall and Lester packed the car of all of Tara's bags.  
There was only a few.  
Two suitcases, one backpack and one gym bag, aka Tara's basketball bag.  
The ride to the airport was bitter sweet.  
Ally and Lester sat in the front while Tara and Niall sat in the back holding hands and really holding each other.  
Lester and Ally checked Tara's two suitcases in, while Tara and Niall found the line for security.  
"This is where I'm going to have to go," Tara said.  
"Not yet, you need your ticket," Niall said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Niall I don't want to go!" She cried hugging him tightly.  
He hugged her back and told her to calm down.  
Tara looked back to see Dez, Trish, Austin, Ally, Uncle Lester, Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn all waving.  
She ran over and hugged each one.  
When she got to Austin she whispered, "If you ever hurt Ally I will shoot your ass!"  
Austin nodded, signaling he received the message loud and clear.  
When she got to Louis, he comforted her, hugged her and told her this wasn't the end.  
She knew Louis was right.  
"Thanks Louis, I know it's not over," she said.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye guys," Tara announced.  
"No it's not! It's see you later," Zayn called.  
Tara nodded, "See you later guys."  
Niall walked we over to the line for security.  
He hugged her tightly.  
"Listen to me. This is not the end of us. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure you are mine forever. I love you," he declared.  
"I know. I love you too Niall," she replied.  
"Listen, on your phone, I put a song in there, no one has heard except me, the boys and Team Austin. We recorded it for you. I wrote it. But you _have_ to promise not to listen to it until you get on that plane. Promise me," Niall said.  
"I promise," Tara replied.  
Tears were forming at the inevitable goodbye.  
"I have to go," she said resentfully.  
"I know, see you later Tara," Niall said.  
"See you later Niall," Tara said a smile forming on her face.  
Tara hugged and kissed him one last time. The kiss was long and passionate and she heard Harry whistling behind them. But neither of them cared!  
Tara resentfully entered the security line.  
As Tara made her way up the line she kept looking back at her boyfriend, her friends and her family.  
She loved them.  
She really, truly did.  
"I love you awesome nerds!" She called.  
"We love you too Tara!" They all called back in unison.  
Tara handed her papers to the woman checking passports.  
"Tara Dawson, I will love you until the day the sun stops shining!" She heard from behind her.  
She turned her head to see Niall waving at her. He had tears in his eyes, she could see them.  
'I love you too,' she mouthed back to him.  
Her eyes started to fill with tears as she entered the security area.  
One more minute and she wouldn't be able to see the people she loved.  
She turned around one last time to see them all waving and smiling at her and she couldn't help but giggle.  
"Seems like you got a lot of friends," said a security guard.  
"I do, don't I?" She rhetorically asked.  
She waited a half hour for her plane and then finally it boarded.  
She grabbed her phone and earphones, and waited for lift off.  
Once the pilot said it was okay for passengers to use electronics Tara immediately looked through her songs for the new one that Niall had been talking about.  
Then she found it.  
'Summer Love' was the title.  
Tara put her headphones on and pressed play.  
_'Yeah-ah-ah-ah  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Can't believe you're packing your bags  
Trying so hard not to cry  
Had the best time and now it's the worst time  
But we have to say goodbye  
Don't promise that you're gonna write  
Don't promise that you'll call  
Just promise that you won't forget we had it all  
'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love  
Wish that we could be alone now  
If we could find some place to hide  
Make the last time just like the first time  
Push a button and rewind  
Don't say the word that's on your lips  
Don't look at me that way  
Just promise you'll remember  
When the sky is grey  
'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love  
So please don't make this any harder  
We can't take this any farther  
And I know there's nothing that I wanna change, change  
'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love (summer love)  
You always will be my summer love (summer love)  
You always will be my summer love  
You always will be my summer love'_  
Tara cried.  
She thought Niall meant it was over.  
Then she heard the message at the end.  
"Tara, darling. I love you. I know what you're probably thinking, 'it's over,' guess what? I put a double meaning in there so that only we know what it means. Remember you said 'I've always wanted summer to last forever,'? Yeah well if you think of it as summer lasting forever there is a completely different meaning to the song. Remember I'm only ever a phone call away. I love you Tara. I'll be home in your arms soon enough. Always yours Nialler," the commentary said.  
That made Tara cry again.  
It was going to be hard without Niall, but Tara knew that he was worth it. Worth waiting, worth everything.

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	21. Chapter 21: A Second Goodbye

**Hi! So I'm back and it's a shocker I finished this quickly.**

**Again, updates are hard, I have travel basketball and I have regent's exams coming up. And this week I have state testing (kill me now).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or 1D!**

* * *

It was going to be hard without Niall, but Tara knew that he was worth it. Worth waiting, worth everything.  
She put the song on replay, gently humming.  
Soon enough she fell asleep.  
She dreamt she was on the beach with Niall again.  
_'Use whatever you have to use Niall, just break down my walls. I know it sounds weird but, I can't do it. And I'm trying to but it's just so hard,' she said in the dream.  
'Tara, I can't do it from England," Niall said._  
Then the setting changed, Niall and Tara were on two different shorelines.  
Tara realized that it was symbolizing the distance apart they were.  
Standing in the way was one ocean and a whole continent.  
When Tara woke the pilot announced they were starting their decent into San Jose.  
Tara smiled, school would be starting within two weeks and she would get to see her parents after a summer away.  
Within a half hour the plane was circling around the airport.  
Once the plane landed, Tara walked off the plane followed the heard of people past customs and into baggage pickup.  
After an exhausting ten minutes of searching for her bags on the line, she made her way to outside into the fresh California air.  
_HONK!  
_Tara looked forward to see her parents Honda waiting for her.  
"Tara!" Her father, John, said as he approached her, hugging her tightly.  
"Hey Dad! I've missed you! How was London?" She asked.  
"Pretty cool, how was Miami?" John asked.  
"Eventful," Tara said shaking her head.  
"That's never good with you," he said chuckling.  
"This time it is. But right now I want to sleep!" Tara said laughing.  
Once Tara entered her home she smiled, she had missed this place.  
She ran up the stairs and literally jumped on her bed.  
It didn't have her sheets on it, but it was the same bed and boy oh boy did she miss it.  
She received a text from Ally saying she hopes she was settling in well and she laughed, only Ally would worry about Tara settling into her own home.  
Before her dinner she called Niall.  
"Hey Ni," she said smiling.  
"Hey, how is Cali?" He asked.  
"Warm, homey, but slightly lonely without my favorite Irishmen," she chuckled.  
"I bet. I miss you already," Niall said.  
Tara could hear it in his voice, he was sad.  
"Niall, you're sad, I hear it in your voice. I miss you too but if you want this to work you have to be able to move past the part of us being apart and work so we can see each other soon," she said.  
"I know," he mumbled.  
"I loved the song by the way, it made me cry, it was beautiful," she complemented.  
"I knew you would. But I meant every single word in that song and commentary," Niall said. Tara could practically hear the smile on his face.  
"I gotta go Niall, I'll talk to you tomorrow yeah? It must e getting late there," Tara said.  
"Yeah it's after ten now, go have dinner I know you and your need for food haha," Niall mocked.  
"Shut up! You're no better!" She laughed into her phone.  
"Yeah I know princess. Listen I love you, I'll FaceTime you tomorrow," Niall said.  
"Alright I love you too, bye Niall," Tara said into her phone then pressing the end call button.  
"Tara, who were talking to?" Her mother asked as she entered Tara's room.  
"Oh! That is my, uh..."  
"-Boyfriend? Niall from that boy band?" Her mom asked smirking.  
"How did you know?" Tara asked  
"Honey, I went to England not under a rock. All the girls were talking about was Niall Horan's new girlfriend, Tara Dawson," her mother explained.  
"Oh well that was him," Tara said awkwardly.  
"I figured that. Now let's see, how do you feel about him?" Her mother asked getting comfortable on her bed.  
"Do I have to answer?"  
"Yes!" Tara's mother cried.  
"Fine. I love him. And don't say I don't know what love is because I do. And I love Niall and he loves me," Tara said.  
"Then I'm happy for you," her mother replied standing up from the bed.  
"I know you'll love him when you meet him mom," Tara said smiling.  
"Come on, lets go have dinner Pickle," Tara's mother said, Tara stun hint her nose at the childish nickname.  
The family had a dinner where they shared their different experiences throughout the summer.  
"Oh and Tara, this came yesterday," her father said holding up an envelope.  
It was addressed to Tara and was from the San Jose Public High School.  
Tara couldn't open the latter quick enough. She read through the paper three times before smiling.  
"How's it look?" Her father asked.  
"Everything I wanted for this year! I got into that English class I wanted! And forensics! Thank god, I would've died if I got stuck in astronomy again!" Tara squealed.  
Needless to say her school schedule had came.  
She called Sam that night and realized they had 7 classes together **(1).** Tara did a little happy dance and finished unpacking whatever she could. She still had another suitcase and a half left but she didn't care. The next day she would go school shopping, go to see Tara's basketball coach and she would get to FaceTime Niall.  
That was what she was looking forward to the most.

* * *

Niall missed Tara as soon as she was out of sight. He actually really considered going after her, but Louis stopped him before he could do anything stupid.  
Niall cried the whole way back to the hotel, he didn't know how he lived before he had met Tara.  
The rest of the night he slugged around and he didn't eat a thing, which was very unlike himself.  
When Tara called, he was happy. He knew she was right, if they wanted this to work he couldn't slump around; he needed to work harder so he could see her sooner.  
Niall didn't sleep much that night. He kept playing Summer Love on guitar humming or gently singing it.

* * *

The next day the band and Austin had promo again, from eight in the morning to three o'clock. It was around 12 in Cali and Niall figured Tara was probably busy. He had an urge to text her or call her. He had that need to know how she was.  
Instead he called his mother. Niall's mom, Maura, knew about Niall and Tara even before Niall and Tara were even dating.  
Let's just say Liam always kept Maura informed in the things Niall wouldn't tell his mother.  
Maura had never met Tara yet, from the way both Niall and Liam spoke of her she sounded lovely.  
And Niall was happy that his mother had never even met Tara and already loved her.  
After an hour conversation it was already five and the boys were planning to go out to dinner.  
Niall left with them and had a good time. They got home around seven thirty.  
He decided it was time to call Tara.  
He got his iPad and locked the door to his room.  
When Niall dialed her number on FaceTime he started fidgeting with his hair making sure he looked alright.  
"Ni!" Tara exclaimed as her face popped up on the screen.  
"Hey baby, how was your day?" Niall asked.  
"Alright. I went school shopping and went to visit my basketball coach," she explained.  
"Oh school! You seem so excited!" Niall joked.  
"I love school, I just don't love the homework and time of the morning you have to wake up at," Tara laughed.  
They talked for a while longer then Tara was called to dinner and she said she'd text him tomorrow.  
Niall was on a high once Tara left. He felt so happy.

* * *

Skip ahead four days and it comes time for the departure of One Direction.  
"I'm gonna miss you guys," Ally said as she hugged each of them.  
Louis thought this was a movie.  
He felt as if it has been since they first step foot in Florida.  
Now the movie was ending.  
Only, it didn't feel like a happy ending.  
Louis looked around at all of the new people he had met.  
He had seen so much love, heartbreak, bravery in the past month...he didn't know how he had handled it all.  
This was definitely the best summer ever.  
Of course he missed his girlfriend, Eleanor and his mother and sisters, but this summer had been something else.  
He just wished he could make it happen again.

* * *

Liam thought he might cry.  
He didn't want to leave his new friends. He considered then like family now. They had spent so many hours together working, having fun doing all the stuff you can only do with friends.  
Liam may be the responsible one of the group, but this summer made him crack his hard shell and he had hardly any worries.  
He sighed as he said goodbye to his newfound family.  
He didn't want this to end.  
But Liam knew, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

Zayn was okay with leaving, not that he wanted to go, but he was contempt with it.  
Of course Liam was worrying him, Liam always got emotional when there was about to be a goodbye. Zayn tried to comfort him.  
He had a summer full of fun and lots of laughs, and he didn't need to go to the beach once!  
He knew that the new friends weren't going to just disappear. He knew that one day all of them would be a reunited, in another weird situation that no one necessarily meant to happen.

* * *

Harry had such mixed emotions about leaving.  
On one end of the spectrum he had so much fun and on the other end he wants to see his family and friends.  
Don't mistaken him, he loves the people in Miami, but sometimes you need Mom's homemade Mac & Cheese.  
Harry's life was nonstop. Or at least that's what it has seemed like. He always felt like he never had time to be Harry, but that he always had to be Harry Styles, famous person.  
And one of the reasons he wanted to stay was because he could be whoever he wanted to be and no one would judge him.

* * *

And last but not least, Niall.  
He didn't want to leave. If he wanted to leave it was so he could go visit Tara.  
He was sick in love and everyone knew it.  
Miami was special to him now. It was where he had met her, the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on.  
Where he had fell for her, sang to her, hugged, kissed and loved her.  
He wanted Tara back and just to escape from all reality and have it just be them two.  
Of course he didn't just love Miami for Tara. He loved his new friends. Ally had been one hell of a wingman, and he was an amazing songwriter as well and Niall was just so honored to work with someone of her talent. Then you have Austin, who was anything but subtle. He was cooky but, he was an amazing person to have as a friend.  
Then you have the weirdest people he has probably ever met, Trish and Dez.  
They were odd, and nothing like Niall or any of the other boys, but somehow they all fit. They were such sweet people.

* * *

It was finally starting to sink in that summer was coming to a sad and all to quick of an end.  
And Ally couldn't be more sad.  
Her favorite cousin had come to see her, and she watched as Tara fell in love, then she watched one of her closest friends come close to death and ending up with her best friend since kindergarten dating him.  
Then she remembers she started dating her partner, and best friend. And that they were both falling hard and fast.  
Maybe she had been falling since he was drumming with those corn dogs or maybe not, she'll never know and she's okay with that but as long as he is here with her, Ally's life is complete.  
Seeing One Direction leave really put Ally down.  
She had seen Niall figure out what he wanted here. It's something she'll will never forget, that she saw two people fall in love. It truly is an amazing sight.  
She was going to miss those playful, awfully annoying, and extremely funny boys.

* * *

As One Direction went through security they all looked back and waved at their new friends. They were so reluctant to leave.  
But as they all finished going through security they felt content on leaving the best summer ever as a memory, for it would be shame if they stayed and messed up.

* * *

**So that's it for now! **

**More to come!**

**(1) You know what I'm talking about SOUTHPARKAHOLIC. Mmmhmmm. Btw case u didn't know she's amazing, one of my closest friends and we have 6 or 7 classes a day together (depends on if we have gym or not) read her stories, in case you miss read her name, she writes South Park fics.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! Or PM! Something!**

**I would love it if you guys could get me to 85 reviews by June. It would mean the world to me!**

**Peace! **

**~BasketballGirl124**


	22. Chapter 22: The Suprise

**Hey guys! I'm back with a chapter. This is an intense one, and it skips around a lot. Sorry for the long wait btw. Updates are gonna be rocky until July because of finals, regents exams, etc. sorry! Please review at the end! Thank you guys for staying with my story for this long you have no idea how much it means to me, really!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or 1D, although I wish I did.**

* * *

Niall almost cried on the way home. He knew that he shouldn't but that didn't stop him from wanting to.  
It was all coming to an end and he knew he was never going to have another experience quite like this.  
The plane landed at Heathrow National Airport in London, England at eight at night.  
The boys were greeted by fans, welcoming them home. Only, Niall's his home was in San Jose, California.  
His greetings were half hearted and he hated that they were. It wasn't fair to the fans, yet he felt it hard to even put on a fake smile.  
He got back to his flat in West London and dropped his luggage on the floor. He ran to his room and jumped on the bed, sighing at how the last time he slept in this bed was a summer ago, and now, he was a totally different man.  
It was night time in London which meant it was afternoon time in San Jose.  
He had to call her.  
"Hello?"  
"Tara? It's Niall," he said quickly into the phone.  
"Hey Niall. How was your flight?" She asked casually.  
"Hard, I'm missing something I forgot," he said.  
"And that would be?" Tara asked. He could hear the smirk forming on her lips as she spoke.  
"You."  
Tara sighed into the phone, "It's just going to be a little while Niall, I promise."  
"And after that its going to be a little while too, right?" Niall asked.  
"That's how it has to be Niall, I can't leave school to fly across the world, you know that. And you have to do your job. Make music do what you love," she said.  
"But you're part of the thing I love Tara! I just can't forget about you, and make music and pretend I'm okay when in reality I'm falling apart because, without you my heart is like the Sahara, empty and forever wondering, looking for that one person who will pull them out of that hell hole," Niall said.  
"I know you feel that way because that's how I feel, but if we want each other thats what has to happen. Niall I promise that when we see each other in person again, it'll be even more special because we haven't held each other in so long," Tara tried to comfort.  
"I love you Tara Dawson," Niall said smiling.  
"I love you too Niall Horan," she replied smiling.

* * *

It was now January.  
One Direction's newest album came out back in October and Austin's had came out a week after theirs.  
Both were major hits, everyone was happy with the job they had done on their albums.  
On 1D's album, the last song was Summer Love. They too the commentary part out, so to all of their fans the song had a completely different meaning than what the original meaning was.  
Niall had been working on a new song inspired by Tara if course.  
Tara's basketball season was in full swing and her birthday was in a few weeks.  
Her school team had only lost one game so far this year and her travel team was holding their own against other teams.  
Tara's school work was distracting her from her heartache.  
Tara had gotten into many colleges, some she never even applied for offered her academic scholarships.  
But she was only truly looking for two letters.  
One from St. Bonaventure University in New York and Oxford University over in London.  
Tara's dream school was in New York. It was a division 1 basketball team, which meant a possibility to go into the NCAA. The school itself focused in on the history of Ancient Civilization and other history aspects.  
But she wanted to go to Oxford too. There, you had a great school and basketball team as well. But Niall was there too.  
On the day that Tara got her letter from St. Bonaventure she practically ripped it open.  
She was accepted. That was all. No scholarship, nothing. She would just be there.  
Tara couldn't decide whether or not she was happy.  
She cried a little because she got no scholarship, but then she realized if she got into Oxford, she could be with Niall again.

* * *

Niall had a surprise in store.  
The rest of One Direction knew and were ready to execute their plan.  
So on January 8th the boys set out for a plane ride to Miami.  
Niall was smiling as he got in the black car, he hadn't been here in a little less than 6 months and it already felt like a lifetime away.  
He had contacted Lester to make sure Team Austin would all be at the Dawson residence at two in the afternoon.  
The boys snuck up to the front door and knocked on the door.  
Ally answered the door.  
She had changed.  
Her hair was the same brown only now the tips were dip-died blonde. It wasn't straight anymore, it was crimped now.  
She had on her famous brown boots and a floral dress that came to her knees.  
When she saw who had rang her doorbell she screamed.  
She leaped into a group hug.  
Austin came running to the door because he heard Ally scream.  
He was different too. He had grown at least two inches since the last time they saw each other and his hair was now scruffy instead of his old hair flop. His style however, had not changed. Nor had his personality.  
"Oh my god," he whispered.  
Liam shook his hand.  
"Trish! Dez! Come here quick!" Austin shouted over his shoulder.  
They came quickly and Trish squealed while Dez leapt into the group hug that Ally still had not come out of.  
Soon the other two joined into the hug.  
Ally pulled away, "You're here!"  
"Yep and we are stealing you this weekend," Harry explained.  
"By stealing you mean?" Trish asked.  
"We are going to visit someone very special in San Jose, California," Louis said nudging Niall.  
"That means we have to pack!" Dez said.  
"Lester called all of your parents, it's all set, they all made a suitcase for you guys. The car is picking them all up now," Zayn said.  
"Where is mine then?" Ally asked.  
"It's in your dads room," Liam said.  
"Oh my gosh I can't believe we get to see Tara!" Ally said hugging Austin.  
He hugged her back and kissed the top of her hair.  
"Tara has no idea any of us are coming. We are going to surprise her at one of her basketball games!" Niall said excitingly.  
Austin and Ally went to fetch her suitcase from her fathers room while Trish and Dez caught up with 1D.  
"So what's new guys?" Louis asked.  
"Not much. Ally has been writing a little. She has three new songs. Jimmy wants another three songs in a couple of weeks. So Ally has to start working a little more," Trish explained.  
"Oh no honey I meant about this relationship," Louis said pointing in between the two.  
"We are happy and healthy as ever," Dez said wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.  
"So you're doing good Dez? No issues?" Liam asked.  
"No I've been taking my meds. They are still monitoring me. Weekly cardiograms, they told me to avoid stress. And so far that's been fairly easy," Dez explained.  
"We are happy you're doing alright Dez," Harry said.  
Austin and Ally returned with the suitcase and not too soon after that so did the car that would take them to the airport.  
They had a direct flight to San Jose.

* * *

It was the ninth of January. Tara had a big and important tournament at what everyone called Dome.  
It was in an all purpose dome arena and it was a huge showcase tournament. Some people walked out of Dome with a tryout for a WNBA team.  
She got up around eight in the morning; she had her Dry-fit socks on, her black uniform and her gold pre-wrap to go with the lettering on her uniform.  
She was out the door by nine.  
It was an hour ride to Dome, and Tara's first game of the day was at 11.  
Tara arrived a little after ten in the morning, she was so excited.  
After signing in, he saw some of her teammates.  
Standing at the door to one of the courts were Sam, Natalie and Kaylee.  
They looked scared.  
"Hey guys!" Tara greeted.  
She hugged her friends and looked out at the court.  
Holy shit!  
No wonder all the other girls were scared! There was a large and tall girl on one of the teams! She had to be at least six feet tall and two hundred fifty pounds.  
"Wow," was all that managed to escape her lips.  
The first game of the day went by great! Tara's team had won 76-51.  
All the girls on the team saw all of the scouts in the stands, they weren't hard to see. They all had clipboards.  
Since their team had won, Tara's team would advance on in the winner's bracket.  
This meant they would be playing the team with the big girl on it.  
See usually, big and tall girls didn't scare basketball players, but this girl was frightening!  
Not only was she huge, but she was a fast runner and she knocked over anyone in her way. She couldn't be stopped!  
Their next game was at 2.  
The team went and got lunch together and hung out in the lobby of the complex.  
When one-thirty hit, the giggles stopped and the game faces came on.  
"Good shot 'Liv," Tara called as they were warming up.  
She was nervous; the big girl kept starring her down, like she was meat.  
Soon enough the game started and Tara's team took a quick lead.  
When the buzzer won for halftime Tara's team was still in the lead, 26-17.  
It wasn't a large lead, but it was a lead.  
Then the second half came. Tara was asked to start for the second half, she would be playing the middle position on their motion play that they were currently running.  
After a made layup by Tara, the team hustled back onto defense.  
Tara was playing a wing in a zone defense.  
The big girl came barreling towards her.  
The girl stuck her elbow out in defense as she ran by, hitting Tara square in her shoulder, her bad shoulder.  
She immediately fell to the ground screaming in pain.  
Tara had never experienced this amount of shear, burning pain before.

* * *

**Yep so that's a bit of a cliff hanger! Sorry, I have a habit of that. **

**Yeah so REVIEW! **

**Also I have a new project. It's called **_**'Alone'**_** it is on my NEW ****FICTION PRESS ACCOUNT****!**

**Yeah so go read and review it, it's not getting much credit. I have a different format and everything for this story. PLEASE READ IT! Leave a review, whether you have a fiction press or not! Thank you!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


End file.
